Matrimonio en riesgo
by MSwan71
Summary: Aparentemente, Edward e Isabella Cullen lo tenían todo: una casa preciosa, un bebé en camino y un trabajo que les gustaba. Pero una tragedia estaba por revelar que en su relación había fisuras que no podrían esconder. Bella se recuperaría del ataque que había roto su sueño de tener familia, pero ni ella ni Edward estaban seguros que su matrimonio pudiera superar la dura prueba.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen (Betas FFAD) www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>MATRIMONIO EN RIESGO<strong>

_Argumento:_

_Seguían juntos físicamente, pero entre ellos había una enorme distancia emocional. ¿Encontrarían el modo de volver a sentirse unidos de verdad?_

_Aparentemente, Edward e Isabella Cullen lo tenían todo: una casa preciosa, un bebé en camino y un trabajo que les gustaba. Pero una tragedia estaba a punto de revelar que en su relación había fisuras que no podrían esconder.  
>Bella se recuperaría físicamente del ataque que había roto su sueño de tener familia, pero ni ella ni Edward estaban seguros de que su matrimonio pudiera superar la dura prueba. Con la esperanza de poder arreglar las cosas, decidieron ir al pueblo natal de Edward, un lugar donde los esperaban aún más fantasmas…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO UNO<strong>

Isabella Cullen abrió los ojos. Los recuerdos cayeron sobre ella con la fuerza de un tornado que llega arrasándolo todo a su paso. Recordó salir del ascensor de la zona en obras de los juzgados. Una mujer apareció ante ella detrás de un montón de ladrillos. Bella jamás olvidaría la maliciosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en la boca de la mujer. Contrajo los músculos al intentar agacharse, otra vez mentalmente, para eludir la inesperada agresión. La mujer trató de golpearla en el estómago con una barra de hierro forjado.

El momento se reprodujo en su mente como la repetición de la escena de una película.

Intentó respirar.

Miró a su alrededor. Una habitación desconocida, de paredes tostadas con un sinfín de tubos de goma, cables y mangueras. Un aparato que soltaba números con pitidos intermitentes. Una cortina beige y barandillas de plástico duro a ambos lados de la cama.

Un intento más de respirar le produjo unas náuseas tan fuertes que sintió la necesidad de escapar de allí. Hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse, pero tenía una vía intravenosa en el brazo y le resultó imposible. Los tubos de oxígeno tiraron de su cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Bella?

Esme, su suegra, le habló con voz adormecida desde una silla al lado de la cama. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Los padres de su marido vivían a más de cuatro horas en coche.

—Recuéstate, cielo. —Esme se puso en pie, arrastrando la silla de metal en la que estaba sentada hacia atrás, que chirrió sobre las baldosas del suelo.

El dolor físico no era nada comparado con el dolor emocional. Bella dobló las rodillas y se llevó las manos al vientre. Sólo sintió el vacío. El vientre vacío y sin vida.

—Mi hijo —gimió. Dejó caer las manos a los lados—. ¡Mi hijo! —exclamó en un grito angustiado, más animal que humano.

Esme la sujetó del brazo. Tenía las gafas llenas de lágrimas que se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento mucho.

La mujer mayor miró hacia la puerta como si esperara que alguien apareciera a salvarla.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —Bella medio esperaba que su marido continuara en el trabajo.

Esme iba a tocar el timbre que había en un lateral de la cama, pero retiró la mano.

—Quería ser él quien te lo dijera, pero yo te puedo explicar...

—Lo sé. No lo digas en voz alta.

En cuanto alguien lo dijera en voz alta, el embarazo estaría definitivamente interrumpido.

Todas sus esperanzas, ahora tan inútiles... Pero no podía dejar de querer a su hijo sólo porque ya no llegara a nacer.

—Bella, cielo...

Isabella empujó los frágiles hombros de su suegra hacia atrás.

—No, no, no.

—Shh —susurró Esme rodeándola con los brazos—. Shh.

Bella sollozó.

—Quiero a mi hijo. —El pequeño había muerto, pero ella no—. ¿Por qué estoy viva?

Esme se apartó, con una mueca de dolor.

—Sé cómo te sientes, pero no puedes... tienes que vivir.

Una enfermera entró con pasos rápidos en la habitación y apartó a Esme de la cama.

—Señora Cullen, me alegro de que esté despierta. —La enfermera comprobó las lecturas del aparato y sopesó los tubos intravenosos en los dedos—. ¿Señora Cullen? —repitió, como si necesitara escuchar una respuesta.

—Estoy bien —respondió, pero buscó con la mano a su suegra—. ¿Está Edward en los juzgados? ¿Cómo es que has venido tú primero, Esme, si él trabaja tan sólo a unas manzanas de aquí?

—¿Su marido? —preguntó la enfermera—. Está aquí. Acaba de pasar por el control de enfermeras hace un momento.

—¿Se ha ido?

Era típico de él, pero aun con todo dolía. Durante las veintidós semanas de su embarazo las cosas entre ellos habían empezado a ir mejor, pero antes de eso pasaron buena parte de los cinco años de matrimonio tirando cada uno en direcciones opuestas, incapaces de hablar e incapaces de explicarlo. Al enterarse de que iban a tener un hijo, los dos lo deseaban con tanto ahínco que hicieron lo imposible por fingir que la situación entre ellos iba bien.

—Edward ha estado aquí siempre que nos lo han permitido —defendió Esme a su hijo—. Pero ya sabes cómo es. La impaciencia y la rabia van de la mano, y si a eso añades lo preocupado que está por ti... Necesitaba dar un paseo.

Bella conocía a Edward mejor que su madre. Mientras ella apenas podía oír nada aparte del dolor que le estallaba en la cabeza, estaba segura de que su esposo se había refugiado en llamadas de trabajo. Así era él. Si no era capaz de arreglar su vida privada, se concentraba en mantener su reputación como el mejor abogado de oficio de Hartford, Connecticut.

—No...

Bella quería estar furiosa. Aunque estaba acostumbrada, en aquel momento necesitaba a su marido más que nunca. Él también había perdido a su hijo.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Esme—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¿Hacer?

Nadie podía borrar el instante del ataque ni el recuerdo grabado en su mente. Los rayos del sol que se reflejaban en el chásis de un camión verde la cegaron momentáneamente cuando iba rodeando el montón de ladrillos. Uno de esos ladrillos le rozó el brazo. Ella giró el codo para ver el rasguño, pero no vio a la mujer.

Su hijo, que todavía no había nacido, seguramente murió en el momento en que la desconocida la golpeó con la barra de hierro. Bella se tapó la boca.

—Procura no pensar en lo que pasó. Llamaré a Edward.

—No te vayas —suplicó.

Esme le apretó la mano para tranquilizarla, pero se volvió a la enfermera.

—Mi nuera tiene los labios muy agrietados. ¿Puede ponerle algo?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó Bella.

Pensaba que era el mismo día, pero el aspecto de su suegra era de un profundo agotamiento.

—Le traeré algo de beber. —La enfermera dirigió una última mirada a los aparatos y se retiró hacia la puerta—. Señora Cullen, ahora ya está bien. El médico pasará a verla, aunque no puedo decirle con certeza cuándo será, pero no tiene que preocuparse.

¿Que no tenía que preocuparse? La mujer debía de estar loca.

—¿Qué ha pasado después de golpearme, Esme?

Ésta se pasó los dedos por los rizos pelirrojos que se habían quedado aplastados contra un lado.

—Te diré lo que sabemos —dijo con incertidumbre, y miró el reloj—. A menos que quieras que vaya a buscar a Edward —insistió.

Aquella mujer que nunca lloraba porque estaba convencida de que las lágrimas eran signo de debilidad, había derramado muchas lágrimas. Bella se secó una lágrima.

—No está aquí. Explícame lo que le ha pasado a mi hijo. Me acuerdo que estaba en el juzgado.

De profesión arquitecta, Isabella estaba trabajando en la restauración y recuperación del antiguo esplendor del edificio del siglo XVIII que era la sede de los juzgados del condado.

—Acababa de salir del edificio —continuó Bella, llevándose de nuevo las manos al estómago—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—Tres días. —Esme se secó la cara con el borde de la camiseta de algodón—. Has estado casi todo el tiempo dormida, aunque despertabas de vez en cuando.

—No lo recuerdo. —Aunque sí recordaba los ataques de dolor, el resplandor de la luz, y el sonido intermitente de aquel maldito aparato—. ¿Quién era esa mujer?

—Victoria Durance. Perdí el caso de su marido.

La voz de Edward, cargada de dolor, hizo que las dos mujeres miraran hacia la entrada. Allí estaba él, de pie, mirándola inmóvil.

Bella lo miró con desesperación, porque él era el único que lo podía entender. Alto y con expresión distante, como siempre cuanto más emocionado o afectado estaba por algo, Edward la miraba con los ojos verdes cargados de remordimiento. Llevaba los cabellos cobrizos de punta, como si se hubiera tirado del pelo para castigarse.

—Esperaré fuera —dijo Esme, y pasó junto a su hijo sin mirarlo.

Él se hizo a un lado para evitar rozar a su madre.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Edward se acercó a la cama, sin saber cómo sería recibido. Bella le tendió los brazos. Con un suspiro y los ojos que empezaban a enrojecerse, él la abrazó con fuerza. Ella se estremeció de dolor.

—Perdona. —Aflojó un poco, pero al enterrar la cara en el hombro de su mujer, respiraba entrecortadamente—. Lo siento mucho.

Los remordimientos de su marido le hicieron empezar a entender la verdad.

—¿Victoria Durance está casada con uno de tus clientes?

Siempre había temido algo así, un miedo latente que nunca lograba apartar por completo de su mente. Dos semanas después de su boda llegó la primera amenaza de un cliente insatisfecho en forma de pintura roja arrojada contra la puerta de su casa en una zona residencial de Hartford. El padre del cliente también había dejado una nota con manchas rojas en el buzón.

_«Si mi hijo va a la cárcel, morirá»_, decía la nota, y estaba escrita con tanta rabia que las palabras casi rasgaban el papel.

Edward volvió a pintar la puerta, tiró la nota y le aseguró que todos los abogados, incluso los abogados de oficio, recibían amenazas de vez en cuando. Dos años después, otro cliente lo esperó en las escaleras de los juzgados. Todos los que lo habían visto en el estrado sabían que su testimonio garantizaba un veredicto de culpabilidad; sin embargo, el hombre echó la culpa a gritos a Edward, hasta que la policía lo sacó de la sala prácticamente a rastras.

De aquello habían pasado tres años, pero Bella nunca se volvió a sentir segura.

—¿Sabías que iba a ir por nosotros?, ¿qué te dijo? —Bella trató de no culparlo, pero tenía que preguntarlo y saber qué había ocurrido.

—Nada. —Edward se echó hacia atrás—. La mujer se puso a gritar en la sala, pero contra nadie en particular.

—¿Qué no me estás contando?

Edward sacudió la cabeza, pero por la expresión vacía de sus ojos, Bella supo que le ocultaba algo. Furiosa, quiso reprimir el comentario, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—A la tercera va la vencida, supongo. Por fin lo han conseguido.

—Eso era lo que me temía —reveló él con una serenidad que resultaba exasperante—. Que me echaras a mí la culpa.

—Nuestro hijo no tenía que morir.

—Lo siento. —Edward apenas movió los labios.

Bella amaba su boca, húmeda y carnosa, capaz de darle un placer que era casi dolor. Esa era la parte física de su matrimonio. Todo el resto de su vida en común era difícil.

—No oculto nada —declaró éste—. La verdad ya es bastante mala.

La castaña lo miraba incapaz de hablar. Edward estaba también conmocionado, lo que aumentaba sus remordimientos. No podía ser su culpa.

—Perdí el caso de James Durance y fue condenado a muerte. Cuando la policía la detuvo, Victoria dijo que alguien que yo amara debía morir también —expuso los hechos sin intentar defenderse—. Hice todo lo que pude para que no lo condenaran a muerte, pero ni estaba loco ni era inocente.

Bella se llevó los puños a los ojos. Lo que más le dolía era el tono inexpresivo de la narración de su marido, el frío distanciamiento en su voz.

—¿Bella? —Edward había dicho su nombre un millón de veces, pero nunca antes sonó como una súplica.

—No tengo nada más que dar. —Aquella Victoria se lo había arrebatado todo—. ¿Por qué tienes que defender a gente que es claramente culpable?

Una mueca de dolor cruzó el rostro masculino.

—Ya sabes por qué. Casi todas las personas que defiendo han sufrido un pasado similar al mío. Yo supe elegir mejor, pero ¿sabes cuántas veces veo a mis padres y a mí mismo reflejados en mis clientes?

Ella no respondió. Edward no mencionó a su hermana Alice, a la que intentó salvar por encima de todo, y no pudo. La niña se ahogó en la piscina que la familia tenía en su casa de Kline mientras sus padres estaban dentro, tan borrachos que ni siquiera podían ser conscientes de que estaban vivos, y mucho menos que su hija había muerto.

No podía perdonar a sus padres ni tampoco a sí mismo, aunque cuando ocurrió estaba en la universidad. Ahora se sentía obligado a rescatar a todas las pobres e indefensas Alice del mundo.

—Tú no eres como ellos —contradijo ella—. Nunca has bebido como tus padres. No tienes que seguir pagando por ello. —Bella se rodeó la cintura con los brazos—. Yo merecía algo mejor, y nuestro hijo también.

—Espera. —Intentó sujetarle la barbilla, pero ella volvió la cabeza, y él se estremeció como si lo hubiera golpeado—. Algunos de mis clientes son inocentes. Incluso los culpables tienen derechos, pero si hubiera sabido que esto podía pasar no habría defendido a James Durance. —Edward tenía la voz tomada por la emoción—. Nunca hubiera arriesgado a nuestro hijo.

Fue a sujetarle la mano, pero ella no podía soportar el contacto.

—No me toques. Sólo quiero tocar a mi hijo —gimió, llevándose la mano al estómago—. Lo echo de menos.

Edward, pálido de nuevo, unió las manos sobre el regazo y las retorció.

Bella supo que podía terminar ahora, poner fin a la soledad y el miedo en los que había vivido sumida durante años. Después de casarse, Edward consideró que su relación era completa y concentró su atención en sus otras prioridades: sus clientes. Sintiéndose abandonada, más dolida de lo que era capaz de admitir, intentó hablar, razonar, discutir, explicar, y por fin se refugió en su trabajo, aunque tampoco encontró demasiado consuelo en él. Pero el niño les hizo intentarlo de nuevo.

—Lo siento.

Bella tenía dos opciones. Romper por completo con él o intentar salvar el matrimonio. ¿Pero cómo podía ignorar el dolor de Edward si era tan desgarrador y angustioso como el suyo?

—Yo tampoco pude salvarlo —convino ella, eligiendo salvar el matrimonio—. Las madres tienen la obligación de proteger a sus hijos y yo no lo he hecho.

Edward dobló las manos.

—Daría cualquier cosa por tenerlo a salvo, y a ti también.

Su debilidad la afectaba profundamente. Quizá sus sentimientos por él nunca habían sido muy sanos. Demasiado intensos y apasionados al principio, ninguno de los dos se detuvo a plantearse qué había después del «sí quiero.»

—No podemos devolverle la vida, pero tampoco tenemos que herirnos el uno al otro. Sé que yo también he cometido errores. —Bella no podía mirarlo.

—Podemos dejar de cometerlos.

Aunque Bella no estaba preparada para renunciar a su matrimonio, el perdón no era fácil. No podía olvidar lo mucho que había intentado que Edward se preocupara tanto por su vida familiar como lo hacía por sus asuntos profesionales.

—¿Qué tenemos ahora? —inquirió Bella, secándose las mejillas. Edward la abrazó.

—Me tienes a mí. También era mi hijo.

Ninguna explicación, ninguna defensa, sólo desolación. El susurro, cargado de dolor, la unió de nuevo a él.

.

.

.

Una semana después de que Bella recuperara el conocimiento, Edward se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación con la sensación de que aquel día era el último contacto con su hijo. Bella perdió el bebé que esperaba el día de la agresión, y después tuvo que sufrir la intervención de dilatación y legrado y el interrogatorio de la policía. Cuando salieron del hospital, el embarazo pasaría a ser un capítulo cerrado.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Desde dentro, Bella parecía asustada. Edward abrió la puerta. Probablemente tenía miedo de que uno de los Durance volviera a rematar lo empezado.

—Hola —saludó él con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole un ramo de flores silvestres que había comprado en el vestíbulo.

Tras mirarlas como si no entendiera nada, Bella levantó la tapa de la taza de agua que había en una bandeja al lado de la cama.

—Gracias. ¿Quieres ponerlas en agua?

—¿No piensas volver a tener sed?

Ella se encogió de hombros con expresión distante, inmersa en su propio dolor. Edward desenvolvió las flores y metió los tallos en la taza.

—Me gustan —susurró ella.

Edward le acarició la mejilla con los labios y fue al cuarto de baño a añadir más agua. Cuando dejó la taza con las flores en la mesa, ella abrió los ojos.

—¿Me haces un favor? —pidió, empujando la bandeja del desayuno hacia él.

—Lo que quieras —expresó él.

Bella señaló los huevos revueltos, una tostada con un pequeño mordisco en una esquina y el cuenco de cereales sin tocar.

—Cómete eso. Si no como no me darán el alta, y no me pasa —explicó, llevándose una mano al estómago, que enseguida apartó. Los dos miraban a todos lados excepto el uno al otro.

—Tienes que comer. —¡Dios, hablaba como una abuela! Edward miró hacia la puerta—. No puedo hacer algo que es malo para ti —añadió preocupado.

—Hoy me iré, aunque tenga que saltar por la ventana, pero estoy muy cansada para discutir. —Empujó la bandeja hacia él—. ¿Es por los cereales?

—Es porque quiero que te pongas bien —explicó él.

La penetrante mirada de Bella sugirió que él no tenía derecho, pero sólo duró un momento.

—Cómetelo y yo me comeré todo lo que me pongas luego.

Edward se tragó toda la comida fría y sosa del hospital a pesar de no tener hambre, deteniéndose sólo para tragar y contener las arcadas que le venían. Pero Bella sonrió y el esfuerzo mereció la pena.

—¿Qué tal en casa, Edward?

Vacía. Triste.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Si le decía la verdad, ¿se negaría a volver con él? Un abrazo y el dolor compartido el otro día no era la panacea para solucionar todos los problemas que se erigían entre ellos como un muro de separación emocional.

—A saber que de ahora en adelante estaremos sólo tú y yo.

—Tenía que haber desmontado la habitación del niño —murmuró él, casi como si se lo dijera a sí mismo.

Ninguno de los dos necesitaba nada que les recordara cómo la habían pintado y decorado ni cómo discutieron sobre la mejor distribución de la cama y el cambiador.

—No —dijo ella—. Quiero recoger yo las cosas.

Edward se dio cuenta de que ella lo consideraba tan responsable de lo ocurrido que parecía pensar que él no tenía derecho a nada concerniente al niño.

—Lo haremos juntos —convino él, y se llevó otra cucharada de cereales a la boca.

Bella no respondió. En sus ojos, Edward vio reflejados todos los interrogantes sin respuesta que se agolpaban en su mente.

—A menos que no quieras que hagamos nada juntos —sugirió. Bella bajó la cabeza sin responder—. ¿No quieres? —preguntó él, sintiendo que iba a vomitar los cereales.

—De no ser por el niño —confesó ella apartándose el pelo de los ojos—, nos habríamos separado hace meses. Necesito estar segura de que tú también quieres seguir.

Edward había tenido aquella sensación tres veces en su vida: cuando murió Alice, cuando lo llamaron del hospital para avisarlo de lo de Bella, y ahora.

—¿Querías separarte de mí?

—Ya estábamos separados —sostuvo, torciendo la boca con un gesto de amargura que parecía totalmente impropio de ella—. ¿Qué más da quién hubiera sido el primero en hacer las maletas?

Tenía que haber perdido...

—¿Estás loca? Me casé contigo para lo bueno y para lo malo. No pienso dejarte.

—¿Por qué? —Sin maquillaje y sin fingir, Bella parecía desnuda—. Ya no me quieres.

—¿Que no te quiero?, ¿no hemos estado compartiendo la misma cama?

—¡No hablo de sexo! —exclamó ella, levantando tanto la voz que Edward miró rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—Tú eres la que ha cambiado. No soportas... —¿Cómo podía expresar su humillación con palabras?—. No soportas que te abrace, no soportas que te toque, no soportas que te bese.

—No soporto el silencio —aclaró—. Ya era horrible antes, pero ahora sólo quiero a mi hijo.

Edward no fingió haber sido feliz con su relación.

—Últimamente las cosas estaban mejorando —reconoció él—. Creía que empezábamos a estar otra vez más unidos.

—Quieres decir que hablábamos una o dos veces por la noche si volvías a casa antes de acostarme, o si te llamaba desde el despacho. Nos besábamos castamente antes de apagar la luz y los fines de semana, si te quedaba tiempo y no estabas muy cansado, hacíamos el amor.

¿Cuántas veces se había apartado de él?

—Pero tú no querías...

—Sí, claro. —El sarcasmo de su mujer lo dejó frío—. Y yo tampoco podía dejar el trabajo.

—Pensaba que te gustaban tus proyectos.

Pero ahora Edward empezó a sospechar que quizá para ella el trabajo no fuera tan importante.

—¿Tan insensible eres? —preguntó Bella, mirándolo con dureza.

—Debo serlo —dijo él, sin entender—. ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres el divorcio? —preguntó con incredulidad. Era lo que menos esperaba.

Bella dobló las rodillas y las pegó al pecho con una mueca de dolor. Se inclinó hacia delante, pero su aspecto era el de una mujer vencida y sin fuerzas.

—El otro día… —Empezó con la cabeza baja—, cuando desperté, pensé que podría seguir contigo, pero ahora ya no lo sé.

Edward sintió ganas de sujetarla para que Bella no lo apartara de su vida.

—Ni siquiera me gusta ir a casa ahora que tú no estás —admitió él.

Bella le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproches, como si pensara que él sólo echaba de menos al hijo que habían perdido tan prematuramente, igual que ella. Edward sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Te echo mucho de menos, Bella. Quiero que vuelvas. —Ella frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada—. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que no eras feliz?

—Lo hice, pero no te interesaba. Intenté decírtelo, pero no me escuchabas. El trabajo te hace feliz, yo no.

—Me gusta mi trabajo, pero tú eres mi mujer —se defendió él—. Cuando se te ocurra algo tan descabellado como que no te quiero, dímelo.

—¿Por qué lo tengo que decir? Una mujer no debería pedir a su marido que... —se interrumpió un momento para tranquilizarse y continuó con voz más serena—. No debería suplicarte que pensaras en mí.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó él, desolado.

Bella estiró las piernas y se subió la sábana hasta el pecho.

—Lo de que a la tercera va la vencida iba en serio. Tres amenazas en cinco años no parecen demasiado, pero esa mujer ha matado a nuestra familia. No podré olvidarlo nunca.

—¿Quieres que lo deje? —preguntó él.

—¿Lo harías?

—No creo que pueda.

Ése había sido el objetivo de Edward desde que era alumno de la facultad de Derecho: hacer ver a la gente que se había criado en el mismo entorno difícil y hostil que él que podían elegir algo diferente, algo mejor y más saludable. Por eso se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a la tarea de mantenerlos fuera de la cárcel y demostrarles que no tenían que repetir los errores de sus padres, y que la posibilidad de llevar una vida digna era real. Se preocupaba por esas personas que eran tan anónimas y tan anodinas como lo fue él cuando sus padres fueron a la cárcel por negligencia y abandono de su hermana Alice.

—Bella, no puedo. ¿Qué haría si no?

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Me temo que si tú no puedes cambiar, yo lo haré. Llevo toda la noche pensando en esto. Estamos a punto de volver a casa, y no estoy segura de que haya ni una sola razón para que vayamos juntos.

—Nunca volverá a ocurrir una cosa así. Fue una aberración —reconoció él.

—A mí no me volverá a ocurrir —le aseguró ella con total certeza.

* * *

><p>Esta historia es dura, muy dura. Veremos qué más nos pasa.<p>

Bien, pues empezamos aventura nueva. Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen (Betas FFAD) www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO DOS<strong>

—Señor Cullen, si trae su coche a la entrada principal, bajaremos a Bella.

Lauren, la enfermera de Bella, le entregó una bolsa con las pertenencias de su esposa y la taza donde había puesto el ramo de flores silvestres.

—Nos reuniremos con usted abajo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él a Bella, aunque en realidad, ella supo que lo que le estaba preguntando era si prefería que llamara a un taxi para volver a casa en lugar de ir con él.

Bella titubeó unos segundos. Esta vez tenía que tomar una decisión que sería la definitiva.

—Estoy bien, sí —le aseguró con una sonrisa forzada.

Cuando Edward se alejó, Lauren se puso las gafas y repasó los informes.

—Veamos, tendrá que tomarse la temperatura con regularidad y controlar el dolor abdominal. Si aumenta, hay que descartar una hemorragia interna. Tampoco podrá mantener relaciones sexuales durante seis semanas.

—De... de acuerdo.

—Y si se encuentra mal o tiene algún problema de cualquier tipo, llame a este número —continuó la enfermera entregándole una hoja de papel con un número anotado—. Yo estoy aquí los lunes, miércoles y viernes de ocho a ocho. Llámeme, me gustaría saber cómo se va recuperando.

Conmovida por la atenta reacción de una mujer prácticamente desconocida, Bella sonrió.

—La llamaré —prometió.

Un guardia se ocupó de llevarla hasta el vestíbulo del hospital y dejarla en la acera justo cuando Edward aparcaba el coche al lado.

—Gracias —dijo Bella al hombre que sujetaba la silla detrás de ella.

—De nada —dijo él—, y mucha suerte —le deseó antes de perderse de nuevo en el interior del hospital. Bella le sonrió con sincero agradecimiento.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Edward, abriendo la puerta delantera del vehículo.

Bella sacudió negativamente la cabeza mientras él la ayudaba a sentarse. Pensó que la ternura de Edward y el mimo con que la trataba tenía que ver más con el hijo que habían perdido que con ella.

—Gracias —susurró, abrochándose el cinturón.

—Procuraré ir despacio.

Lo de menos eran los baches en el asfalto. Tampoco le importó la punzada de dolor en el vientre cuando Edward tuvo que frenar de repente para evitar un Volkswagen Escarabajo cuyo conductor se había saltado un semáforo en rojo.

—¡Dios! —exclamó furioso, aunque su rabia no tenía nada que ver con el conductor del otro coche.

—¿Te importa parar? —Bella lo miró por primera vez desde el inicio del trayecto—. Edward, no quiero ir a casa. Pensaba que podía, pero...

Con la mandíbula muy apretada, Edward puso el intermitente, miró por el retrovisor y aparcó junto a la acera.

—¿Adónde quieres que te lleve? —Bella se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni un suéter ni nada de ropa de abrigo, así que guardó silencio—. Entonces vamos a casa y piensa en lo que estás haciendo.

—Eso estaba intentando hacer, pero tengo la sensación de que no es mi casa.

Él asintió con un movimiento seco del mentón, pero no dijo nada. Bella continuó hablando, tratando de poner algo de lógica en su reacción.

—No es mi intención hacerte daño —le aseguró con tristeza—, pero ya no sé fingir.

—¿Y no puedes tomar una decisión?

Bella contempló en silencio los vehículos que pasaban por la calle, el sol que parecía brillar demasiado fuerte para un día tan triste como aquél, y a la pareja que paseaba con su hija pequeña de la mano.

—Tengo miedo —susurró. Se secó el sudor por debajo de los mechones—. Pero quiero estar contigo. Lo digo en serio.

—Confía en mí.

—Si fuera tan fácil, no estaríamos hablando de esto. —Bella dobló las manos sobre el regazo—. Vamos, estoy bien. No lo volveré a hacer.

—Quizá no deberías prometerlo.

Bella buscó algún indicio de sarcasmo en el rostro masculino, pero sólo encontró compasión, lo que, en parte, alivió sus miedos y su resentimiento. Sin embargo, cuando Edward aparcó el coche delante de la casa en el barrio residencial donde vivían, ella apretó con fuerza los reposabrazos del coche.

—Me alegro de que no haya ningún vecino en la calle —comentó.

—Lo hacen con buena intención —dijo Edward, sacando las llaves del contacto—, pero cuando me dicen que lo sienten nunca sé qué decirles.

Los dos bajaron del coche. La habitación infantil estaba en la segunda planta, y la ventana daba a la fachada principal. Bella caminó hasta la puerta todo lo deprisa que su cuerpo le permitió para evitar mirar a la ventana del cuarto que había albergado tantas ilusiones y tanta esperanza.

.

.

.

Esme estaba mirando el teléfono blanco que colgaba en la pared de la cocina.

—Debería llamarlo.

—No se sentirá mejor por eso.

Esme se sobresaltó.

—¡Carlisle, no sabía que estabas en casa! —exclamó. Cruzó la cocina para colgar el impermeable de su marido en el cuarto de la entrada. Entretanto, éste se quitó las botas y las estudió con mirada crítica.

—Se me ha olvidado cambiarme al bajar del barco —mencionó.

—Déjalas en el banco —señaló su esposa—. Si a estas alturas no somos capaces de aguantar el olor de nuestra langosta y pescado... —Esme no supo cómo terminar la frase—. No importa. ¿De verdad piensas que Edward prefiere que no lo llame? ¿No es esto diferente?

—Para nosotros sí, pero no para él.

—Era nuestro nieto.

Un nieto los habría ayudado a recuperar a Edward. Carlisle la abrazó y la besó en la frente. Normalmente, eso la hacía sentirse mejor.

—Es posible que le haya hecho recordar a Alice y que nos odie más que nunca.

—No se lo puedes reprochar. —Esme se secó la boca.

Habían pasado dieciocho años desde que tomó su última copa, pero el ansia de beber todavía podía ponerla de rodillas. Se apartó de Carlisle y fue al fregadero, agradeciendo que todavía estuvieran allí los platos sucios de la comida para poder hacer algo. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y puso las manos debajo del chorro.

—Si tantas ganas tienes de llamarlo, quizá deberías hacerlo —sugirió Carlisle, sujetándola un momento desde atrás por los brazos—. Pero detesto que tengas que prepararte para sufrir otra vez su desprecio y su indiferencia.

—Quizá ahora lo entienda. Él también ha perdido un hijo.

Esme pensó en Alice. O mejor dicho, la imagen de Alice apareció en su mente. Su pequeña Alice, con unos pantalones cortos rosas que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas, el pelo negro medio cubriéndole los ojos y una espada en la mano que era casi tan alta como ella.

Cerró los ojos y trató de apartar la imagen de su mente. No merecía recordar los buenos momentos, y el peor día había quedado reducido a una horrible sensación de pesadilla. Aquel día había estado tan borracha que sólo supo lo ocurrido después de la muerte de su hija.

—Iré a lavarme. Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer, Esme.

—Carlisle...

Él se detuvo. Esme lo rodeó con brazos húmedos y aspiró el olor a mar y a sal que emanaba del cuerpo de su marido.

—Gracias —dijo—. Estoy cansada de que siempre nos aparte de su lado y no quiera saber nada de nosotros, pero no nos podemos quejar. Para Alice él fue el padre y la madre que nosotros nunca fuimos.

—No fue sólo por tu culpa —intervino Carlisle, recordando los terribles años del pasado—. Era una época con muy poca pesca y yo temía no poder alimentarlos. ¿Por qué no trabajé más en lugar de beber tanto? —se preguntó en voz alta, odiándose a sí mismo por haber sido tan débil.

—¿Y por qué yo no quería ser madre? —arguyó Esme, a pesar de que cada palabra era como un clavo en su propio ataúd.

Edward fue una sorpresa para los dos. Ella quería ser profesora, pero se quedó embarazada a los diecinueve años y abandonó los estudios. Lo peor fue que no tenía madera de madre y que nunca sintió el instinto maternal que las mujeres solían tener.

Pensaba que su hijo estaba enfermo, pero por muchas veces que lo llevara al médico a causa de los cólicos y otros síntomas, éstos siempre le decían que el pequeño se encontraba perfectamente, que era un niño sano y que lo suyo era una depresión posparto. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a la maternidad. Una noche, después de acostar a Edward, probó un vaso del vodka que Carlisle guardaba en el armario. Y el vodka alivió el dolor.

Al final la anestesió.

—Quizá las cosas habrían ido mejor con el niño —opinó.

—¿Crees que Edward nos hubiera dejado verlo?

—Lo que le pasa a Edward no es crueldad, sino tristeza. En el fondo se siente tan culpable por lo de Alice como nosotros.

Y sólo cuando Carlisle y ella tuvieron que cumplir una sentencia de dieciocho meses de cárcel por negligencia y se les retiró la custodia de su hijo, Esme aprendió a no rendirse nunca en el intento de ser una buena madre.

—No tiene motivos para sentirse culpable —aseveró Carlisle.

—Si él pensara eso, aprendería a perdonarnos y ser otra vez nuestro hijo. Y creo que las cosas con Bella no están muy bien. Incluso cuando están juntos, están... No sé, los noto distantes.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, cerrando el grifo antes de que el agua se desbordara.

—Tú también estás preocupado —aseguró Esme mientras metía los platos en el agua—. Es hora de que dejemos de esperar a que las cosas mejoren. Voy a invitarlos a pasar unos días con nosotros.

Carlisle tomó el primer plato que ella le dio. Aun sin haberse duchado después del trabajo, empezó a secar. Era la costumbre. Ella fregaba, él secaba. Para las personas con adicciones, los hábitos eran fuente de fortaleza.

—Es posible que Bella venga, pero Edward no lo creo. —Dejó el plato y se miró los pantalones sucios—. Estoy poniéndolo todo perdido. Iré a ducharme y luego te ayudo.

—No hace falta, ve —dijo ella.

Esme dejó el plato que tenía en la mano en el escurridor, con la mente de nuevo en Edward. ¿Cómo podía convencer a su hijo de que volviera a casa y superara su inmensa tristeza?

—Es posible que él no quiera aceptar la invitación, pero ¿cómo crees que se sentirá Bella, con la habitación del niño totalmente montada al otro lado del pasillo? Edward vendrá si cree que a ella le hará bien.

—Bella nos quiere, pero no vendrá sabiendo que Edward no puede soportar estar en esta casa.

Esme se volvió a mirar a su marido con las manos en las caderas, sin fijarse en que las tenía llenas de espuma y que ésta cayó al suelo, formando un pequeño charco a sus pies.

—No olvides que cuando pierdes a un hijo, nada vuelve a ser lo mismo —le recordó—. Bella quiere a Edward, pero seguro que odia esa habitación.

Ellos también tenían una habitación que apenas se había abierto en los últimos dieciocho años y donde todavía estaban las cosas de Alice. Si Esme hubiera podido arrancar esa habitación de la casa, la habría arrojado por los acantilados del cabo. Y, sin embargo, era lo único que le quedaba de su hija.

—¿Serías capaz de utilizar a Bella? —cuestionó.

Eso no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—Utilizarla… Sí —confirmó Esme—, pero la quiero como si fuera nuestra propia hija. Bella necesita unos padres tanto como Edward, y yo quiero recuperar a mi hijo. Ésta familia ya ha perdido mucho y yo estoy harta de esperar a que vuelva a casa.

—Me preocupas, Esme.

—Le hemos dado tiempo para tomar una decisión. —Ella volvió al fregadero—. Pueden pasar dos cosas, que corte con nosotros definitivamente o que lo convenzamos, por fin, de que puede fiarse de nosotros.

—No quiero que rompa con nosotros definitivamente —reconoció Carlisle.

—Verlo apenas una o dos veces al año no es suficiente.

—Es lo que tenemos. —Carlisle abrió la nevera. Miró las botellas de agua y zumo y después volvió a cerrar la puerta—. Es lo que hemos hecho.

Esme continuó fregando. Carlisle, con su amor, incluso después de lo que habían hecho, la había salvado. ¿Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a perderlo a él también?

—Podemos hacer algo mejor.

.

.

.

Envuelta en una manta de felpilla amarilla, Bella miraba el periódico sin ver las palabras. Edward entró en la sala de estar y dejó una taza de café a su lado.

—Gracias.

Después él le remetió la manta por los pies. Ella intentó no apartarse del contacto de sus manos, sin embargo, él se dio cuenta. La miró consciente del rechazo instintivo, pero no dijo nada.

—¿No deberías acostarte? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. Me dijeron que llamara si me encontraba mal —contó ella, sujetando la taza con las dos manos.

—Si te quedas aquí, encenderé la chimenea.

—Está bien —convino—, pero después siéntate un rato. No tienes que hacer nada más por mí.

La sorpresa le hizo mirarla.

—¿Quieres que hablemos?

—Me gusta saber que estás cerca. —Bella tenía que creer que Edward no estaba buscando la forma de volver al trabajo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Edward empezó a recoger las cenizas de la chimenea en un cubo antiguo de carbón que habían encontrado en una tienda de su ciudad natal en Maine.

—Algo te preocupa —dijo él.

Bella miró el teléfono que descansaba junto al montón de libros que había tomado prestados de la biblioteca.

—Prometí a tu madre que la llamaría cuando llegáramos a casa. —Edward abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar.

Al principio de su relación, Bella veía a los padres de Edward a través de los ojos de su marido. Un par de alcohólicos que habían destrozado su infancia por culpa de una botella de vodka. Pero más tarde también se dio cuenta de que Edward nunca supo apreciar el hecho de que los dos dejaran de beber después de la trágica muerte de Alice.

—Nos quieren —observó ella—. A los dos.

Edward no parecía necesitar el amor de sus padres.

—No quiero hablar con ellos.

—Está bien. ¿Edward? —Éste se detuvo en mitad de la sala, con el cubo de carbón en la mano.

—A veces me pregunto qué tendría que hacer yo para que te pusieras tan furioso conmigo.

—¿Tan furioso?

—Como lo estás con tus padres.

—¿Ahora quieres discutir?

—No —le aseguró, pero en el fondo estaba cansada de intentar mantener la paz—. No lo sé.

—Entiendo que no quieras estar aquí.

Bella no pudo controlar el estremecimiento que la recorrió al pensar en la habitación del niño y en su propio dormitorio. Todavía no se había obligado a subir las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba. Allí la esperaban demasiados recuerdos para los que aún no estaba preparada.

—Escucha. —Quería que Edward entendiera la «nada total» que la rodeaba—. ¿No oyes el silencio? Sé que lo haces con buena intención, pero ni todas las chimeneas, ni todas las mantas ni todos los cafés del mundo pueden mitigar mi dolor. Me da miedo decir algo porque todo es doloroso. Y me da miedo que tú estés pensando en el trabajo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Alto, delgado e inalcanzable, Edward fue a la puerta—. Lo estoy intentando. No quiero perderte, pero no puedo dejar el trabajo y vender esta casa hoy mismo. —Elevó la vista al techo—. Yo también siento esa habitación, pero ésta es nuestra casa. Quiero aprender a vivir con la habitación vacía, y con mis… —se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Mis miedos. —Hizo una pausa—. Tengo miedo a que me dejes porque yo soy el culpable de la muerte de nuestro hijo.

—Vámonos de aquí, pasemos un tiempo juntos, solos tú y yo —suplicó Bella.

—¿Para después volver a los problemas que dices que llevamos años ignorando?

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Edward frunció el ceño. Descolgó y miró el número reflejado en la pantalla del aparato. Después cruzó la sala y le dio el auricular a Bella.

—No quiero hablar con ellos —advirtió. Sus padres. Cuando Edward se alejó con el cubo en la mano, Bella apretó la tecla para hablar.

—¿Esme?

—_¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella? ¿Y Edward?_

—Yo estoy bien. Él callado.

—_¿Cómo que callado? Tienes que hacerlo hablar._

¿O se apartaría de ella igual que lo había hecho de sus padres?

—Estamos adaptándonos poco a poco.

—_Vénganse para acá_ —sugirió.

Bella sabía que debía rechazar la invitación. Edward no podía hablar con sus padres y se negaba a verlos.

—Estoy cansada. Estar aquí no es...

—_Vengan mañana. Sé que tú no quieres estar en esa casa. Deja que te cuide y me asegure de que tú te cuidas también. Déjame tener una hija un par de semanas._ —La voz de Esme se entrecortó con la última súplica. Bella sintió un nudo de lágrimas en la garganta.

—Me gustaría, pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas, Esme.

—_Si tú vienes, Edward vendrá también. No le des elección ésta vez._

Bella se echó a reír.

—¿Tú no intentarías aprovecharte de mí para ablandarlo?

—_Me temo que sí. —_Uno de los rasgos más sobresalientes del carácter de Esme era su rotunda sinceridad—. _Me fui del hospital porque sabía que él no me quería allí, pero estoy preocupada por ti_ —continuó su suegra—_. Ven y deja que te cuide._

—Me está cuidando Edward —masculló Bella, saliendo en defensa de su marido.

—_Pero seguro que él no te lleva langostas recién pescadas_ —consideró Esme—. _Ven, Bella, y trae a nuestro hijo. Las familias cuando sufren deben estar juntas._

Bella se humedeció los labios. No era la respuesta perfecta, pero no podía soportar más estar en su casa. Temía dormir en su cama, ver la ropa de recién nacido en la cómoda, el ejemplar de «_Qué esperar cuando estás esperando»_ en la mesita.

—No puedo hacerle eso a Edward.

—_Díselo._

—No está bien.

Y si se lo decía y él se negaba, se lo reprocharía por no negarse a ver lo mucho que ella necesitaba salir de allí.

—_Lo entiendo, pero ¿cuándo crees que nuestra familia debe intentar quererse?_

Bella se apoyó la mano abierta en el vientre.

—Lo siento, Esme. No puedo responderte.

Edward vació las cenizas en el cubo de la basura detrás de la puerta del garaje y recogió un par de leños del montón junto a la valla, pero no pudo volver a entrar en la casa. Mientras estuviera fuera tenía una excusa para no hablar con sus padres.

Ridículo. Infantil.

Le daba igual. Los remordimientos por perder a su hijo eran terribles, pero también habían reavivado sus remordimientos por Alice. Tenía que haber encontrado la forma de protegerla cuando él no estaba en casa. No era normal que sobre un estudiante de primer año de instituto recayera toda la responsabilidad de su hermana de cinco años, pero no había tenido otra alternativa.

Dejó los leños en el suelo y se agachó a arrancar unas begonias marchitas del suelo.

—¿Edward?

Bella estaba en la entrada, con las manos apoyadas en el marco de la puerta.

—No deberías acercarte a esas escaleras —la regañó—. Son muy estrechas y todavía no estás bien.

—No te preocupes —sostuvo ella, que nunca aceptaba ayuda ni consejos con entusiasmo—. ¿Qué haces?

—Limpiar el jardín.

—Ya puedes entrar. Tu madre ha colgado.

—¿Te ha pedido que vayas a Maine?

—¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Conozco a mi madre.

—Nos ha invitado a los dos, pero le he dicho que tú no querrías ir.

Edward arrancó otra planta seca.

—Es verdad.

—Nos quedamos aquí.

—Donde tú no quieres estar.

Bella fue a darse la vuelta para entrar, pero dudó un momento. Ella quería a los padres de Edward: De no ser por su marido, habría aceptado la invitación sin pensarlo.

Sin mirar, Edward fue a arrancar otro arbusto y sé pinchó con las espinas de acebo.

Bella se acercó a él y le abrió la palma.

—¿Estás bien?

No ahora que aspiraba la fragancia de su pelo mientras ella le examinaba las gotas de sangre en la mano.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —Le limpió la palma con el dobladillo del suéter.

Agradecido por la ternura del gesto, Edward no tuvo fuerza para detenerla.

—Empiezo a darme cuenta de que algún día mis padres se interpondrán entre nosotros. —Bella se paralizó.

—Entra y deja que te limpie eso.

—Es así, ¿verdad, Bella? En éste momento prefieres estar con mi madre que conmigo. Y mi padre siempre está dispuesto a servir una buena langosta.

—Soy hija única —le recordó ella—. Mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo. Tus padres me han mimado con todo el amor que tú no permites que te den a ti.

—Por lo que le hicieron a Alice.

—¿Y qué crees que hiciste tú?

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, Bella se dio cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás. Había tomado la determinación de no ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Edward se detuvo.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que piensas eso?

—Desde siempre. Nunca he tenido el valor de decirte que estás desperdiciando tu vida y el amor de tus padres porque en el fondo tu mayor temor es haber sido el responsable de la muerte de Alice. —Bella se rodeó la cintura con los brazos—. Hiciste lo que pudiste por ella, y tus padres ya han pagado por lo que hicieron, primero en la cárcel y después tratando de recuperarte. ¿Por qué desperdiciar el afecto que querías para ti y para tu hermana?

—Porque hace mucho que es demasiado tarde. —Edward le puso las manos en los hombros, con sumo cuidado de no presionar—. Y no tengo derecho a él si Alice no puede sentirlo también.

—Eso es malsano, Edward.

—Lo sé —confirmó él, haciéndola entrar por la puerta de la casa. Recogió los troncos de leña y cerró la puerta tras ellos—. Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

.

.

.

Una tregua de dos días los llevó hasta Halloween. Edward terminó de decorar el jardín a mediodía y después se encontró a Bella quitando el polvo a las porcelanas de la vitrina de su madre. Casi nunca utilizaban el comedor formal, y para ella debía de ser uno de los pocos lugares de la casa libre de recuerdos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Edward le quitó una bandeja de las manos.

—No creo que cuando los médicos te dijeron que necesitabas descansar estuvieran pensando en que te pusieras a limpiar la casa.

—No puedo estar quieta todo el día. Igual que tú.

Era cierto. Edward le devolvió el trapo.

—Voy a comprar unos caramelos. ¿Quieres algo de la tienda?

—Yo compré hace días —habló ella, y miró nerviosa al techo—. Están arriba, en la habitación del niño. —Una habitación en la que ninguno de los dos había entrado desde su regreso del hospital.

—Está bien. Iré a buscarlos.

Aunque Edward hubiera preferido dejar las bolsas de caramelos donde estaban e ir a comprar otras.

—Te acompaño —propuso ella, preparándose para lo inevitable.

Edward no quería hacerla pasar por eso.

—Te lo agradezco, pero lo haré yo. Uno de los dos tiene que ocuparse de esa habitación, y no puedo soportar una casa con otro santuario.

Bella asintió.

—Por fin entiendo por qué nadie entra en la habitación de Alice.

Edward subió las escaleras. Empezaba a odiar su propia casa. Se detuvo delante de la puerta y se obligó a abrirla sin pensar. Respirando profundamente y conteniendo la respiración, fue hasta el cambiador. Allí, encima de la superficie de plástico que olía a nuevo, había dos paquetes de pañales y dos bolsas enormes de caramelos. Ni siquiera tendrían recuerdos de ese hijo.

Edward tomó los caramelos y se volvió un momento a mirar la cuna donde su hijo hubiera dormido dentro de unos meses, donde su hijo ya no dormiría nunca. Tropezó y las dos bolsas de caramelos se le deslizaron de los dedos hasta el suelo. De rodillas llegó hasta la cuna.

Apenas podía ver a través de las lágrimas. Se sujetó a los barrotes y apretó la cara entre dos de ellos, llorando tan fuerte que hasta los vecinos debían de oírlo.

Bella lo oiría. Tenía que callarse.

—Edward.

Estaba detrás de él, arrodillándose a su lado y abrazándolo. Él la apretó con fuerza y por una vez ella no se apartó. Atragantándose con sus propias lágrimas, Edward trató de controlarse.

—No podemos hacerlo —señaló ella—. Me he estado escondiendo de todo lo que me importa, y no puedo soportar verte así. Vamos.

Edward, tratando de portarse como un hombre, se levantó y ayudó a Bella ponerse en pie. Llevándose una mano a los ojos, se agachó para recoger las bolsas de caramelos y después siguió a Bella.

—No iré a casa de mis padres —advirtió—, así que olvídalo.

Bella se detuvo en el pasillo y asintió. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio y él se sintió un poco mejor.

—Yo voy a ir —sentenció ella, y con su decisión le arrebató la capacidad de respirar—. Puedes venir si quieres. Yo quiero que vengas conmigo, pero no te obligo. De todos modos, yo voy a ir.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste. Besos<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen (Betas FFAD) www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO TRES<strong>

—¿Por qué crees que mis padres son la solución? —Edward sujetó a Bella y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Son familia. Los necesitamos, lo sepas o no. No quiero seguir dándole vueltas al pasado, quiero un futuro.

—¿Conmigo? —El tono de provocación en la voz de su marido apenas la afectó.

—Parece que no me crees —dijo ella con resignación—, pero sí. ¿Vienes?

—Alice está presente en cada rincón de esa casa.

Y quizá él también. Una versión adolescente del Edward que había perdido a su hermana y que se negaba a soltar al Edward adulto y dejarlo continuar con su vida.

—Quizá sea hora de que te enfrentes a ella y a ti mismo.

—¿Ahora de repente eres psicóloga? —Bella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te resulta más fácil estar en esta casa? —preguntó a su vez.

Edward enrojeció, como si se avergonzara de las lágrimas que había derramado unos momentos antes.

—Desde que terminé la universidad no he estado en esa casa más de un fin de semana seguido. Y siempre me iba lo antes posible.

Bella esperó en silencio. Él era quien debía tomar la decisión. Ella ya había tomado la suya, pero no podía obligarlo a nada. Edward fue hacia las escaleras.

—Espera —rogó ella. Él se detuvo sin volver la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Quizá no sea justa, pero me gustaría que vinieras.

De espaldas a ella, Edward tensó los hombros. Más elocuente que las palabras, el resentimiento le hizo bajar las escaleras.

Bella se sujetó a la pared, sintiéndose repentinamente exhausta y fue arrastrando los pies hasta el dormitorio. Los dos habían perfeccionado el arte de compartir una cama en silencio, cada uno a un lado sin rozarse ni mirarse. Se quitó los zapatos, se tumbó y se cubrió con la colcha que Esme le había regalado en su último cumpleaños.

Sentado en el escritorio de la sala de estar, Edward intentó concentrarse en firmar los talones para pagar las facturas que se habían amontonado durante la estancia de Bella en el hospital. En el intento, estropeó cuatro talones y cinco sobres.

Los recuerdos, nunca lejos, se abalanzaron sobre él con garras afiladas. Recordó cuando volvió a casa después del primer día en el instituto y encontró a sus padres inconscientes. Asqueado al verlos tendidos en los sofás del salón, esperaba lo peor, sin tener la menor idea de qué podía ser. Buscó a Alice por toda la casa. Encontró su casa de muñecas, abandonada, y la comida a medio comer. Y minutos después encontró su cuerpo, flotando en la piscina del jardín, sobre el agua sucia y verdosa. No pudo salvarla. Apenas recordaba a los paramédicos que se la arrancaron de los brazos cuando su madre por fin despertó al oír sus gritos y llamó a urgencias.

Aunque no pudo dejar de querer a sus padres, a partir de ese día también los odió. Nada podía cambiar eso.

Pero su rencor tampoco ayudaría a Bella. Ella necesitaba consuelo y, por alguna razón que no lograba entender, sus padres eran las personas capaces de darle el consuelo y el amor que su mujer necesitaba en esos momentos. ¿Cómo podía negarse?

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, subió las escaleras, pensando que Bella estaría leyendo. En lugar de eso, la encontró enterrada bajo la colcha que le hizo su madre. La vulnerabilidad del cuerpo frágil y encogido bajo la tela selló su destino.

Cerró la puerta del dormitorio y empezó a preparar el coche. Entregó los caramelos de Halloween a sus vecinos y recogió la ropa. Después llamó a sus padres.

—_Edward, ¿ocurre algo?_ —preguntó su padre, preocupado al contestar la llamada, su hijo nunca les llamaba.

—Bella está bien. Me ha dicho que mamá nos ha invitado unas semanas.

—_Sí _—dijo su padre, sorprendido. Demasiado sorprendido.

—¿Te importa que aceptemos la invitación?

—_No, hijo, claro que no. Vengan cuando quieran. Sí, Esme, quieren venir._

Oyó la voz de su madre al otro lado de la línea.

—_¿Van a venir? ¡Qué alegría!, ¿cuándo?_

—Bella está durmiendo una siesta. La despertaré en cuanto haya recogido algunas de sus cosas. Estaremos allí a la hora de cenar.

—_¿Hoy?_ —Fue como si le hubiera ofrecido la receta para convertir el hierro en oro—_. Lo prepararé todo. Les prepararé tu habitación de siempre. Y tendremos langosta. Carlisle, corre a la tienda y trae maíz_ —ordenó Esme a su marido al otro lado de la línea—_. Aunque no esté fresco, a Bella le encanta. Y creo que haré helado de melocotón._

—Gracias, mamá. Te llamaré cuando estemos llegando.

—_No hace falta. Vengan y los veremos cuando lleguen. Edward, no sabes cómo me alegro._

—Gracias por la invitación.

Sus padres ya estaban hablando excitadamente entre sí cuando colgó. Metió su bolsa en el maletero y extendió una manta en el asiento de atrás, con la esperanza de convencer a Bella para que hiciera el trayecto acostada en lugar de estar cuatro horas sentada. Por fin, se sentó en su cama y le rozó el hombro. Ella abrió los ojos.

—Hola.

—¿Vamos a casa de mis padres? —Bella se sentó en la cama. Con un destello en los ojos.

—¿Vienes?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo quieres que nos vayamos?

—Sólo queda recoger tus cosas. Dime qué te quieres llevar y lo meteré en una maleta.

—¿Y Halloween? —Bella se frotó la cara con la palma de la mano—. Aún estoy dormida.

—Le he dicho a la señora Dover que reparta nuestros caramelos a los niños que vengan a pedir.

—Bien. —Bella sonrió—. No me gustaría encontrar la puerta empapada cuando volvamos. —A Edward lo alivió ver que ella pensaba en volver.

—¿Qué necesitas? —Bella apartó la colcha y salió gateando.

—Lo prepararé yo. Deberíamos llamar a tu madre —comentó ella, sacando algunas cosas de los cajones mientras él dejaba una maleta sobre la cama.

—Ya lo he hecho.

—Seguro que se ha desmayado —bromeó, conociendo lo feliz que debió sentirse su suegra con esa llamada.

—Se ha alegrado mucho.

Edward soñó con una familia de verdad hasta que cumplió los dieciséis años y sus padres salieron de la cárcel y lo llevaron de nuevo a vivir con ellos a Kline, Maine. Eso fue después de los dos años que tuvo que estar en una casa de acogida, donde pasó horas ordeñando vacas para sus nuevos padres y alimentó un profundo rencor contra sus progenitores, aunque nunca esperó volver a tener una vida familiar con ellos en Kline.

—¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —Todavía con la mente en el pasado, Edward no entendió la pregunta. Bella leyó el interrogante en sus ojos—. Sobre ir a Maine.

—Tú necesitas a mis padres.

Perpleja, Bella continuó doblando las prendas de ropa que iba metiendo en la maleta.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera estropear el momento, Edward sacó los abrigos del armario y los llevó al coche.

Al entrar de nuevo en la casa, encontró a Bella poniéndose su suéter favorito y pareció cohibida al verse sorprendida por su marido vistiéndose, y confusa ante su rápido regreso.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al verlo de pie observándola de esa manera. Edward sacudió la cabeza, tragándose la acusación de que estaba tratándolo como a un desconocido.

—¿Estás lista?

—En cuanto meta el neceser. —Recogió el cepillo de dientes y otros enseres, y después se cepilló el pelo con los dedos—. Lista —confirmó, tomando el bolso de la cómoda.

Edward tiró de la colcha y la llevó con él hasta el coche. Allí, abrió la puerta de atrás. Bella se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Qué?

Él le enseñó la colcha que había puesto en el asiento trasero para ella.

—Deberías viajar acostada. Es un trayecto bastante largo.

—Me acostaré si me canso.

—Por favor, Bella. Hazlo por mí. Cada día estás más activa, y supongo que se debe a que el descanso te está haciendo bien. —Al menos físicamente. Era evidente que el silencio de la casa no los estaba ayudando a ninguno de los dos.

—Estoy bien. —Bella le tocó el brazo y él se tensó—. Estoy mucho mejor.

Edward abrió la puerta de delante y la ayudó a sentarse. En cuanto puso el motor en marcha, Bella puso su emisora favorita. Un hombre cantaba una canción sobre recuerdos de amor. Edward la miró. La sonrisa de Bella lo sorprendió, porque era una sonrisa que salía desde lo más profundo. Él también sonrió, pero tuvo que desviar la mirada. Hacerla feliz le producía una gran satisfacción.

El indicador de gasolina indicaba menos de medio depósito cuando tomó la salida de Kline, Maine, la ciudad que llevaba el nombre de Levi Kline, el reverendo del siglo XVI que gustaba de sermones apocalípticos que pronosticaban los tormentos del infierno y cuya influencia todavía oscurecía la amabilidad de los habitantes de la ciudad.

En Kline siempre se sentía más como un desconocido que como un hijo pródigo. Nadie en la ciudad mencionó jamás la afición de sus padres por la bebida, pero las miradas de desapruebo y desprecio lo siguieron siempre por cada calle y cada esquina.

El día que terminó el instituto huyó de la ciudad y se encerró en el campus de la Universidad de Boston, donde estudió Derecho en medio del anonimato. En aquella época en que la pesca no abundaba en el Atlántico, el hijo de un pescador de langostas podía contar con toda la ayuda financiera que necesitara para completar sus estudios. Durante sus años de estudiante trabajó como ayudante de un juez del Tribunal Supremo de Pensilvania, y al terminar la licenciatura rechazó sueldos muy apetecibles de seis cifras por mantener sus promesas. El éxito profesional, a menudo, le hacía olvidar que era el hijo de unos alcohólicos y que no tenía ningún futuro.

Bella sonreía resplandeciente al ver el pintoresco quiosco de música en la plaza y las casas de estilo victoriano que se alineaban a ambos lados.

—Piensa en toda la historia de la que fueron testigos los antiguos habitantes de esas casas. Una mujer de Colorado como yo apenas puede creer que existan de verdad.

Como siempre, el entusiasmo de Bella lo irritó.

—Yo he sido testigo de mucha historia, y muy real —espetó.

—¿Nunca fuiste feliz aquí? —preguntó ella, haciendo caso omiso de su tono.

—¿Quieres que sea sincero? Soy bueno en mi trabajo. La gente me pide consejo. Tengo ofertas, ofertas importantes que para nosotros significarían mucho más que una casa en Hartford. —Sintió la mirada de Bella clavada en él. Una mirada dura—. ¿Qué?

—Las ofertas me dan igual. Empiezo a odiar tu trabajo. ¿Y nosotros qué?

—Puede que no te escriba un soneto cada día, pero creía que estábamos bien y asentados.

—Sin duda eso me acelera el corazón —observó ella con sarcasmo—. Empezamos a distanciarnos el día que decidiste que yo podía esperar a que me dedicaras una mínima parte de tu tiempo. El matrimonio requiere esfuerzo también. —Edward puso el intermitente a la derecha para girar—. Continúa —dijo ella—, estabas hablándome de tu éxito profesional.

Igual que ella, Edward prefirió dejar a un lado una discusión que ninguno de los dos iba a ganar.

—Es cierto —continuó él—, y gracias a él pude salir de aquí. Pero cada vez que paso por estas calles, me siento otra vez como si tuviera dieciocho años y lo único que quería era huir de un lugar que me asfixiaba. Mira cómo nos observan los vecinos de mis padres.

Edward indicó con la cabeza a una mujer mayor que los estaba mirando desde la acera, demasiado ocupada en recabar cotilleos para reconocer la amargura que había en la sonrisa que él le dirigió.

—Escondí los secretos de mi familia y dejé que mis padres convirtieran la vida de Alice en un infierno, porque de alguna manera estaba totalmente convencido de que nadie tenía que saber lo que ocurría en casa.

—¿Pero no fuiste nunca feliz? —insistió ella de nuevo—. Mira, un cartel que anuncia la celebración del Día del Fundador. Seguro que hay una feria.

—Eso fue hace más de un mes.

—¿No lo celebran con una feria? ¿Con atracciones y algodón de azúcar?

—Y comida para los patos —indicó, recordando el contacto de la mano de su hermana en la suya, un recuerdo demasiado duro para mantenerlo mucho rato—. ¿Ves el estanque que hay junto a la biblioteca? —Bella asintió.

—Entre los juncos hay una cueva con espacio justo para dos niños. Alice siempre decía que era nuestro escondite para dar de comer a los patos, y éstos venían nadando en cuanto empezaban a vernos bajar por la colina. Yo solía traerles pan.

—No desde que yo te conozco.

—Ahora no podría hacerlo sin tener que dar una explicación —se sinceró él—. Ya es bastante duro hablar de las cosas malas. Y de las buenas...

Un hombre hecho y derecho no hablaba del dolor que le rompía el corazón.

Tan distraído estaba en sus recuerdos que casi se saltó la calle junto a la escuela donde Alice y él habían ido a la guardería. Nunca pasaba junto a la antigua iglesia donde la habían enterrado sin sentir una angustia que le impedía respirar.

—Podemos traerle flores —sugirió Bella.

Era una Iglesia modesta, de planta cuadrada y paredes de piedra de adobe marrón, que nada tenía que ver con el nuevo e impresionante edificio de ladrillos que se había erigido recientemente en la zona «buena» de Kline. Era la iglesia donde Alice siempre estaría esperando. Cuando murió, la niña no tenía edad para comprender la muerte. Él tampoco, pero lo aprendió con una única y difícil lección.

—Puede ser —murmuró él, tras aclararse la garganta.

Puso el intermitente y giró hacia la carretera de la costa. El olor salado del océano los envolvió. La familia de su padre se había dedicado a la pesca de la langosta desde... Ni sabía desde cuándo. Paradójicamente, Edward y Alice habían vivido en la más absoluta pobreza, a pesar de que Carlisle Cullen era propietario de un vasto terreno en la zona más rica de Kline.

Antiguamente, las altas hierbas habían separado la casa blanca de la estrecha carretera, desde donde se dominaba el impresionante cabo de Cape Cod como una caja alargada con visera pintada de gris.

Ahora una valla blanca separaba los terrenos de los Cullen de la gente que iba hasta allí a pasear hacia el océano. Abetos, arbustos de acebos y un césped bien cuidado bordeaban el sendero de entrada.

—Si Alice y tú hubierais tenido un hogar decente, quizá no estarías tan anclado en el pasado.

Edward nunca se preocupaba demasiado por sí mismo, y le agradaba el interés de Bella.

—Y aún con todo, ¿sigues sin entender que la culpa fue de mis padres?

—Ahora no son los mismos.

Siempre la misma respuesta que, aunque cierta, nunca era suficiente. Edward miró el delicado perfil de su esposa, los ojos grandes y las largas pestañas tan suaves contra su piel, la nariz adornada con pecas. Casi la había perdido. Y si ir a casa de sus padres era un consuelo para ella, él pondría todo de su parte para que fuera una estancia agradable. De costumbre era una persona demasiado consciente de las consecuencias para dejarse llevar por un impulso, pero ahora se había dejado llevar por la necesidad de hacerla feliz. Quizá volver a casa de sus padres resultaría un error imperdonable que podía terminar con la ruptura definitiva con sus padres o con Bella.

Cuando aparcó delante de la casa, su madre apareció por el cuarto de entrada junto a la cocina y se obligó a sonreír. Sorprendida, su madre lo saludó.

—Hasta yo me doy cuenta de que está muy contenta de verme.

—¿Qué creías? —preguntó Bella desconcertada. Como si el amor fuera lo único necesario—. ¿No está tu padre en casa?

—No veo el coche, aunque a lo mejor ha aparcado en el establo.

Sus padres habían convertido el establo en garaje cuando vendieron las últimas vacas del abuelo.

—No te muevas. Te ayudaré a bajar.

—Gracias. Me siento un poco mareada.

Edward se apeó y rodeó el coche. Abrió la puerta y la miró a la cara.

—¿Es normal? ¿Quieres que llamemos a esa enfermera?

—Es sólo cansancio —señaló ella, pasándole un brazo por la cintura—. El viaje se me ha hecho más largo de lo que esperaba.

—Puedo llevarte en brazos. —Bella se sonrojó, mirando a su madre.

—No, no puedes, pero si no te importa iremos despacio.

—Ya han llegado —habló Esme—. Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Edward miró a su madre y a la casa. A la derecha, el suelo se hundía un poco, en el lugar donde había estado la piscina.

—¿Llegamos tarde, Esme?

—Estaba impaciente. Abriré la puerta. —Esme abrió la puerta de entrada mientras ellos subían lentamente por los escalones de madera.

—Qué mal aspecto tienes, Bella. Me alegro de que hayas venido, pero espero que el viaje no te haya agotado demasiado.

—No podía esperar. —Abrazó a su suegra en un saludo demasiado cariñoso—. ¿Dónde está Carlisle?

—Aquí. —Éste rodeó el antiguo aparador de madera de pino y la abrazó. Por encima del hombro sonrió a Edward—. Estaba encendiendo la chimenea en la sala de estar.

—Bella va directamente a la cama —dispuso Esme en un tono que no admitía réplica—. Todavía tardaremos un rato en cenar. Tienes tiempo para dormir una siesta. —Dio unos golpecitos a su esposo en el pecho y continuó dando órdenes—. Baja las maletas del coche y éntralas mientras Edward acompaña a Bella a su habitación.

—Buena idea —convino su marido.

—Gracias por invitarnos —dijo Bella—. Edward bajará ahora mismo a ayudarte, Carlisle. —Tiró suavemente a su marido del brazo—. Deberías darles las gracias tú también —susurró.

—Gracias —murmuró Edward. La llevó por el comedor hasta el estrecho pasillo que separaba el salón y la sala de estar del resto de la casa—. Es demasiado tarde para que hagas de mediadora —apuntó—. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo pequeña que es la casa?

—Tenía que haber imaginado que te sentirías oprimido por estas paredes.

—Tranquila —dijo él. La llevó hasta las escaleras y la ayudó a subir al piso de arriba.

—Lo que tenga que ocurrir entre mis padres y yo ocurrirá en su momento. No he hecho esto por ellos.

—No te das cuenta de que puedes amarlos y ser fiel al recuerdo de Alice al mismo tiempo.

—No es fácil.

—Si yo pudiera tener a mis padres conmigo, aunque sólo fuera un minuto, encontraría la manera de decirles lo mucho que significaban para mí —confesó ella—. Intenta pensar en qué le dirías a Alice.

No tenía que pensarlo. Ya lo sabía: «Perdóname. Perdóname.»

—Si no tienes cuidado, podrías descubrir que los quieres demasiado tarde —continuó ella, pero de repente se detuvo, sintiendo un súbito mareo—. Las escaleras se mueven.

—Estoy detrás de ti —dijo él, casi rozándola. Edward deseó enterrar la cara en los mechones pálidos de su pelo y decirle que dejara de hablar de sus padres—. Nuestra familia, Bella, la que algún día tendremos tú y yo, es lo que más me importa.

Bella tragó saliva. ¿Se encontraba mal o estaba nerviosa? Edward no estaba seguro.

—Esme y Carlisle son parte de mí porque puedo contar con ellos.

—¿Es que no puedes ver las veces que intenté recuperar la confianza en ellos? Me rendí cuando murió Alice. —Al llegar al rellano, pasó delante de su mujer para abrir la puerta de su antigua habitación—. ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

—Espera. —Bella se apoyó en la barandilla—. Nunca he pensado en esa época, en cuando creías en ellos y te defraudaron tanto. No eras más que un niño.

—Déjalo, Bella. No quiero que me imagines como un pobre niño indefenso. No necesito que sientas lástima por mí o por lo que fui.

—He estado pensando... que me diste la espalda porque aprendiste a tener rencor a tus padres. Sabes muy bien cómo negar tu amor a alguien. —Edward suspiró.

—No tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro —le aseguró—. Mis padres dejaron morir a mi hermana, y ella dependía de mí.

—Yo dejé morir a tu hijo, y era la única que podía protegerlo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Bella no respondió con palabras. Tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

—No te pongas así —le suplicó Edward, y la abrazó. Ella intentó apartarse, pero esta vez él no la soltó.

—Yo tenía que haberme dado cuenta de lo que iba a pasar —masculló él, sintiendo de nuevo todo el peso de los remordimientos—. He estado tan ciego contigo como lo estuvieron mis padres. Es la segunda vez que alguien a quien amo muere porque no he sabido protegerlo.

—¡No! —Bella le apoyó las manos en los brazos y lo miró a los ojos—. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste por Alice y, aunque yo me haya enfadado porque Victoria Durance era la esposa de tu cliente, tú no podías saber lo que iba a hacer a menos que te lo hubiera dicho.

—Claro que no me lo dijo. Cuando leyeron la sentencia empezó a gritar y los alguaciles la sacaron de la sala. Ni siquiera me amenazó a mí, y mucho menos a ti. Te juro que no lo sabía.

—No tienes que jurarlo. —Bella se llevó las manos al vientre y se apoyó en el pomo de la puerta—. Estoy agotada.

—Ven, unos pasos más y estarás en la cama.

Normalmente él tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para entrar en su antigua habitación, pero no aquella tarde. Con los años, había quitado la mayoría de los pósters que habían decorado las paredes de su habitación de adolescente. Ya no había atractivas mujeres con poca ropa ni coches de lujo que jamás podría tener, aunque mantuvo los cuadros de Dalí, un pintor que lo cautivó cuando era un adolescente que aún creía que las personas podían crear su propia realidad. Esos pósters todavía estaban allí, en los mismos marcos baratos de entonces.

—Tu madre ha cambiado la ropa de cama.

En lugar de la fina colcha que apenas cubría la cama doble de sus abuelos, ahora había un elegante y cómodo edredón color marfil.

—¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa? —preguntó él solícito.

—Sí, por favor. Estos vaqueros me están matando.

En ese momento apareció Carlisle con sus maletas.

—Gracias, papá —intervino Edward, haciéndose con la maleta de Bella. Le dio la espalda a su padre y la dejó sobre la cama para abrirla—. ¿Qué quieres que te saque?

—Ahora voy —dijo Bella, y sonrió a su suegro—. Gracias, Carlisle. ¿Qué tal la pesca?

—Bastante bien. —Volvió a abrazarla con espontaneidad, algo que no abundaba en la familia—. Me alegro de que hayan venido, y tanto Esme como yo sentimos mucho lo del niño.

—Yo también —susurró Bella con la voz entrecortada—. He estado tan hundida en mi dolor que casi he olvidado que también era su nieto. —Le dio la espalda, ocultándole la cara—. Disculpa. —De la maleta sacó un par de pantalones de pijama de franela y una camiseta de algodón a juego. Sin mirar a nadie, fue al cuarto de baño a cambiarse.

Edward miró a su padre. Detrás de él, la habitación de Alice seguía cerrada, y en ella seguían acumulándose décadas de acusaciones y dolor.

—Me alegro de que hayas encontrado tiempo para venir —confesó éste.

—Quiero estar con Bella —recalcó. Su padre se estremeció—. Les agradecemos que la hayan invitado a pasar aquí unos días.

—Bajen cuando estén listos —sugirió Carlisle, y antes de salir añadió—: Concéntrate en Bella. No te preocupes por tu madre ni por mí en esta visita.

Edward suspiró. Quizá Bella tenía razón. Tenía que hacer algo sobre la situación con sus padres.

Dejó su maleta en una silla y cuando estaba colgando la ropa en el armario Bella volvió.

—¿Dónde está tu padre? —preguntó.

—Abajo. —Retiró el edredón y la sábana—. Acuéstate. —Al pasar junto a él, le acarició suavemente la espalda con la mano. Ella se sobresaltó, pero no lo detuvo.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Nada raro. No hemos discutido.

—Gracias. —Bella se acostó de espaldas—. Despiértame si tus padres quieren retrasar la cena porque esté durmiendo. —Se volteó de medio lado y se cubrió con una sábana.

—No les importará que duermas —pronosticó él, cubriéndola con el edredón.

—Ya están haciendo bastante sacándonos de esa casa. No quiero crearles más problemas. —Bella suspiró—. ¿Aquí es peor para ti? —indagó.

—No.

Ver las cosas del bebé lo hizo sufrir de nuevo por Bella, por él, y por el hijo que nunca conocerían. Nunca se había sentido cómodo en Kline, pero el tiempo había logrado hacer cicatrizar parcialmente algunas de las heridas del pasado.

—Estar aquí es mejor que estar en casa —reconoció.

* * *

><p>Nos leemos en el siguiente. Me dicen si les está gustando. Besos<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen (Betas FFAD) www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO CUATRO<strong>

Esme estaba cortando tomates para una ensalada cuando oyó un grito escalofriante. Soltó el cuchillo y echó a correr por el pasillo y escaleras arriba. En la puerta de la habitación de Edward se detuvo. Quizá Bella quería estar sola. ¡Qué demonios! No. Bella había gritado. Nadie podría volver a acusarla nunca de negligencia.

—¿Bella? —llamó un par de veces a la puerta y la abrió—. ¿Estás despierta, cielo?

—Pasa.

Dentro, se detuvo en seco. Empapada en sudor, Bella estaba de pie junto a la puerta del armario empotrado y sujetaba el pomo con mano temblorosa. Estaba pálida y Esme deseó poder hacer algo por ella. Lo que fuera.

—¿Tengo muy mal aspecto? —preguntó Bella.

—Así, así. —Realmente no quería preocuparla—. Espero que te encuentres mejor. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. Creía que había perdido la ropa. —Abrió el armario y sacó una camiseta limpia—. Carlisle ha debido de guardarla en el armario.

—No has gritado por una camiseta. —Bella se detuvo.

—¿He gritado? ¿Me has oído?

—Sí. —Intentando sonreír, Esme le apartó el pelo húmedo de la cara—. Eso es lo que pasa con los gritos. ¿Tienes fiebre?

—No se te ocurra decir nada delante de Edward —pidió Bella con una rápida sonrisa a modo de disculpa—. Se preocupará. —Esme se sentó en la cama y apoyó las manos en los vaqueros.

—Me tranquilizas. A Carlisle y a mí nos preocupaba vuestra relación.

—Los dos estamos tristes —concilió Bella.

—No es la primera vez que me preocupo por eso. Edward tiene la urgente necesidad de salvar el mundo. La culpa es mía, por supuesto, y de su padre, así que no debería decir nada, pero ¿cómo lo llevas tú? —Bella sacudió la camiseta.

—Tengo que cambiarme —dijo, sin querer hablar de eso.

—Ve al cuarto de baño y lávate la cara también. Te haré la cama. ¿Estás segura de que no tienes fiebre? —Bella echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo.

—Escucha, Edward no ha hecho nada. Me he quedado dormida, y siempre que duermo sueño que no he perdido al niño. Y siempre llega el momento en que me entero de la verdad.

Esme tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas la dejaba respirar.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, y Edward no te odiará por ello.

Esme sacudió el edredón con tanta fuerza que casi le sacó el relleno. Bella dejó la camiseta en la cama y la abrazó.

—Edward no sabe qué hacer con lo que siente, y yo tampoco. Estoy empezando a pensar que es un proceso muy lento que hay que tomarse día a día —le confesó, y le acarició con ternura la cabeza.

—Edward te quiere. No lo olvides.

—A ti también te quiere, pero tiene bastante abandonadas sus relaciones, y yo sigo esperando que la nuestra mejore.

—Tú y yo estamos en la misma situación, y me temo que Edward pronto se encontrará en desventaja. —Esme dejó el edredón en la silla—. Quería tenerte aquí porque te quiero y necesitaba cuidarte, pero tengo también otro motivo. Echo de menos a mi hijo y voy a encontrar la forma de que vuelva a creer en nosotros. —Bella la miró con recelo y Esme dudó de sus propias palabras.

—¿Qué?

—No creo que puedas forzar a Edward a nada.

—Está aquí.

—Porque los dos estábamos desesperados por salir de aquella casa.

—Pues sigue desesperada. No me importa hacer lo que sea y manipular a quien sea para recuperar a mi hijo.

—¿Qué opina Carlisle? —La voz de Bella reflejaba la lástima que sentía, como si esperara que su suegro la hiciera entrar en razón.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Ahora haré la cama. Tú ve a lavarte la cara y baja a sentarte conmigo si quieres mientras empiezo a preparar la cena. —Continuó arreglando la cama. El miedo de perder a un hijo era suficiente para poner a una mujer en marcha.

Bella cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño y desde el dormitorio se oyó el ruido del agua al abrirse el grifo. Esme terminó la cama y se volvió a la maleta abierta de Edward. Vaqueros y suéteres, cuidadosamente doblados, esperando a ser colocados en su sitio.

Pero para su hijo sería una intrusión y se limitó a meter la maleta en el armario y cerrar la puerta. Después recogió la habitación y terminó hojeando un ejemplar de _Tom Sawyer_ que había sobre el escritorio. Fue un regalo que le hizo a Carlisle su padre, y Esme se lo llevó a la cara y respiró el olor a cuero y viejo que despedía.

—¿Dónde está Edward?

Esme dio un respingo, pero enseguida dejó el libro en la estantería sobre el escritorio.

—Tenía unas llamadas. La última vez que lo he visto iba hacia el cabo con el móvil pegado a la oreja.

—Trabajo. Qué raro —murmuró Bella con cierto sarcasmo a la vez que se sujetaba a la puerta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Esme, yendo a su lado y sujetándola por el brazo—. Te ayudaré a bajar las escaleras.

—Estoy bien. De verdad. Y no debería haber dicho nada.

Las dos mujeres bajaron del brazo. Encima de la puerta principal, un pequeño tragaluz dejaba pasar la luz a través de un cristal de más de cien años. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido Bella la sensación de estar buscando su futuro cuando intentaba ver a través de aquel cristal? Esme no podía mirar a su nuera.

—No está concertando nuevas citas —excusó. Por fin se había dado cuenta de que su hijo siempre se refugiaba en el trabajo para olvidarse de sus problemas. El trabajo siempre había ido antes que la familia, pero ahora eso había cambiado—. Estoy segura de que está cancelando todo lo que tiene pendiente —le dijo—. Estará aquí hasta que estés preparada para volver.

—Eso podría ser nunca, Esme.

.

.

.

—Cancela esa conferencia, Brenda, y asegúrate de que nos dan aplazamientos para los demás casos —ordenó Edward, cubriéndose el oído libre con la mano mientras el viento de otoño soplaba en fuertes ráfagas entre las altas hierbas que crecían cerca del acantilado. Por el cielo se acercaba rápidamente una tormenta.

—_¿Que cancele todo lo de las próximas tres semanas?_ —Su ayudante apenas podía ocultar su sorpresa.

—Sí, te avisaré si hay algún cambio, pero no esperes mi llamada.

—_¿Y no tienes ni idea de cuándo volverás?_

—No. Habla con Dean. —Dean era el director del departamento de defensores de oficio de Hartford—. Le dije que estaré aquí hasta que Bella se recupere. Sabe que le vas a llevar todos mis casos. Es posible que quiera reasignarlos.

—_¿No te irás, verdad, Edward?_

—No. —Abajo en los acantilados, la marea alta rompía con fuerza contra las paredes de roca.

No podía dejar su trabajo, ni siquiera por Bella.

—_Seguiré tus instrucciones, pero avísame si decides no volver, ¿de acuerdo?_

—De acuerdo.

—_Porque quiero poder elegir a mi jefe._

¿Lo echaría de menos? Edward sacudió la cabeza. Brenda era tan buena en su trabajo que los demás abogados harían cola para entrevistarla.

—Gracias, Brenda. —Edward cortó la comunicación y regresó a la casa.

Estaba en un terreno que le pertenecía. Junto a la parcela de sus padres. Demasiado cerca de ellos, pero... se volvió hacia el mar, donde el cielo se estaba esclareciendo y las nubes se hundían en el agua. El cabo era precioso.

Se detuvo para contemplar una panorámica que nunca veía desde sus ventanas. Arropado por el viento, buscó la sensación de vínculos familiares que lo arraigaban en aquella tierra. Su abuelo dejó una parcela para él y otra para Alice. Tras la muerte de su hermana, la parcela de la joven se unió a la propiedad de su padre.

En el pasado, Bella le preguntaba si sería capaz de vivir allí algún día. Sabía que ella se mudaría con los ojos cerrados, y que probablemente ya tenía diseñada la casa en su mente.

En una ocasión incluso le había dicho que consideraba el cabo como el lugar ideal para escapar de Hartford. Quería estar cerca de los nuevos Esme y Carlisle Cullen.

_A Edward le quedaban dos años para cumplir los dieciocho cuando el Estado lo devolvió de nuevo bajo la tutela de sus padres. Esme y Carlisle se sentaron frente a él y hablaron sin parar de empezar de nuevo. Una canción que él se sabía de memoria. Había pasado dieciocho meses llorando por su hermana y por su ridículo sueño juvenil de encontrar un hogar feliz y seguro para los dos._

_Él fue la única apariencia de padre que Alice conoció. La primera vez que quiso prepararle la cena, encontró una botella de vodka en la cesta de las patatas. Desenroscó el tapón, olió y casi vomitó. Otro día, cuando estaba buscando las botas de Alice para llevarla a la guardería, encontró otra botella en el ropero de la entrada. El primer día que fue a trabajar con su padre en el pesquero encontró otra botella en la caja de herramientas._

Edward se pasó una mano por la cara. Las imágenes que tanto lo asustaron de niño, de hombre lo enfurecían. ¡Y a Bella le gustaba estar con esos dos monstruos!

Aceleró el paso, sabiendo con toda certeza que sus padres nunca harían daño a Bella, pero cada vez que veía lo mucho que ella los amaba, el dolor del pasado se presentaba ante él para abofetearlo.

La puerta de la casa se cerró de un portazo y Bella salió. Su primera sensación fue que ella salía huyendo de algo, pero Edward enseguida se dio cuenta de que el portazo fue causado por el fuerte viento que le había arrancado la puerta de la mano. Bella abrió de nuevo para encender la luz del porche y cerró otra vez más despacio, sujetando la puerta con las dos manos. Edward fue corriendo hasta ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —dijo ella. Lo miró con curiosidad, seguramente esperando encontrar el móvil que él acababa de meterse en el bolsillo—. Tu madre me ha dicho que tenías que llamar al trabajo.

—Para decirle a Brenda que cancele todos mis compromisos. —La expresión tensa de Bella se relajó con alivio—. Tú y yo tenemos que recorrer un largo camino —añadió él.

—¿Para volver a confiar el uno en el otro?

Edward subió las escaleras hacia ella y se detuvo a unos centímetros.

—Yo confío en ti —le aseguró. Al menos lo estaba intentando—. He dejado todos mis casos en manos de Brice Dean.

—Gracias —dijo ella, y él agradeció la respuesta—. ¿Y si te despide?

—Es posible —formuló Edward, y sin arrogancia añadió—: Pero soy bueno.

—No quiero que Brice Dean tome esa decisión por nosotros.

—¿Ahora que he salido de Hartford para un par de semanas quieres que deje el trabajo? —Mejor no hablar de eso, se dijo. Conocía a Bella y sabía que ella no intentaría manipularlo.

—No podía fingir que me imagino deseando volver —confesó. Se había puesto una de las chaquetas náuticas de su suegro y Edward le cerró las solapas.

—Lo sé. —Los dos estaban demasiado afectados para tomar decisiones o exigir cosas a largo plazo—. Será mejor que entremos. Hace frío y es de noche.

—Tu madre está a punto de matar la langosta. —Su esposa no podía soportar la imagen. Conteniendo una sonrisa, Edward le acarició el pómulo con la mano.

—¿Comerás? —indagó, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Sintió un imperioso deseo de besarla. Quizá ella todavía lo deseara. Él lo sabía, pero su tolerancia al rechazo era cada vez menor—. Tienes que recuperar los kilos que has perdido.

Bella le apretó los dedos brevemente, pero ya habían perdido la capacidad para consolarse mutuamente.

—Soy una hipócrita. Las pobres langostas me dan pena, pero pienso comerme mi plato y relamerme los de los demás —bromeó.

—Mi padre siempre ha admirado tu apetito —observó Edward, aliviado de que ella quisiera comer.

—Pues hoy va a disfrutar de lo lindo.

.

.

.

Bella había sobrevalorado su capacidad. Para celebrar su visita, la madre de Edward preparó la mesa en el comedor con manteles de tela y velas. Bella se sentó frente a Edward y empezó a comer. La cola y una de las patas no le costaron, pero con las tenazas ya no pudo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Carlisle—. No has probado el maíz.

—Y eso que lo has limpiado tú, Bella —indicó Esme.

—Ya me parecía a mí que tenía muchos hilos —mencionó Edward, fingiendo tener la lengua llena de hilos.

—Guárdatelos —expuso la madre—, y los usas luego de hilo dental.

Edward se echó a reír, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo tanto como a sus padres. Bella también rió.

—Estás cansada —advirtió Edward.

—Estoy bien —contradijo ella, mirándolo con una expresión que en realidad quería decir «no me conviertas en una inválida.»

—Sé que no te gusta tirar la toalla —concilió, dejando el tenedor—, pero hasta que estés bien es mejor que descanses siempre que quieras. —Edward dejó la servilleta en la mesa—. Mamá, deja los platos. Yo lo recogeré todo después.

—¿Hmm? —dijeron los tres al unísono.

Ni que hubiera sugerido llevar la mejor vajilla de la abuela al acantilado y arrojarla al mar.

—Llevas toda la tarde trabajando para hacernos sentir cómodos. Déjame recoger la cocina. —Ayudó a Bella a ponerse en pie. Ella lo miró y después miró a su suegra.

—Hazle caso, Esme.

—Si tú lo dices...

Edward instó a Bella a volver a su habitación, perplejo ante la actitud sumisa de su esposa.

—¿Te encuentras mal?

—Me duele todo —confesó ella—, y estoy agotada. Se me pasará.

¿Era normal? Edward esperó junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño mientras Bella se lavaba los dientes. Cuando ella lo miró por tercera vez, él se apartó. Quizá a las mujeres no les gustaba que sus maridos las miraran mientras echaban espuma blanca por la boca.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó él cuando terminó.

—No. —Bella se estaba secando las manos con una toalla amarilla—. Cuando bajes, ¿te portarás bien?

—¿Bien? ¿Cuándo no me porto bien?

—No, me refiero a bien de verdad, no sólo cuando pones cara de portarte bien —dijo ella, y miró hacia las escaleras—. Los tres.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Esta tarde he hablado con tu madre —contó ella, acariciándole los cabellos cobrizos con los dedos.

Edward le sujetó la mano y se llevó la palma a la boca. ¡Dios, qué bien olía!

—¿Qué está tramando mi madre? —Bella sacudió la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio.

—¿Tiene que estar tramando algo?

—Me alegro de que lo tuyo no sea mentir.

—Si no te lo dijera tendría remordimientos.

—Estamos aquí porque tú, y yo también, no podíamos estar en casa. No sé qué es lo que está tramando mi madre, pero más vale que se olvide. No funcionará. Buenas noches, Bella.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Paso de sus juegos. Siempre es lo mismo, tratar de arrastrarme de nuevo aquí. —Edward se inclinó sobre la cama y la besó en la frente.

Cada vez que ella le dejaba acercarse a él, Edward se recordaba que había estado a punto de perderla. Porque en las primeras horas en el hospital nadie pudo o quiso decirle si saldría con vida. Luchando contra el impulso de abrazarla, se apartó de la cama y fue hacia el pasillo.

—Edward, a veces te he considerado un hombre duro, pero empiezo a pensar que no lo eres. —Bella estaba medio dormida, y Edward no respondió, pero sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en su mente. Cerró la puerta despacio y bajó. Su madre ya había recogido la cocina.

—¿Quieres un café? —le ofreció ella, señalando la taza de su padre en la mesa de la cocina.

—No, gracias. —Edward echó un vistazo a los anuncios de inmobiliaria en el periódico que su padre leía.

—¿Qué haces, papá?

—Por las mañanas nunca tengo tiempo para leer el periódico. ¿Quieres alguna sección?

No podía ser que su madre estuviera buscándoles una casa en la zona. ¿Cómo podía imaginar que volvería a vivir allí?

—Voy a dar un paseo —dijo. Mientras se ponía el abrigo recordó que era Halloween—. ¿No vienen niños a pedir dulces? —Cuando él era niño sí iban.

—Tengo caramelos —anticipó la madre, señalando con la cabeza un cuenco de caramelos en la encimera—, pero seguramente los comeremos el año que viene.

—Casi no hay vecinos —informó el padre de Edward mirando por encima de sus gafas—. Los chicos van más a las nuevas urbanizaciones del otro lado de la ciudad.

—Allí viven un montón de familias jóvenes. Incluso han votado para que se construya un nuevo colegio de primaria.

Edward sonrió y salió. Dio un paseo alrededor de la casa, y se alegró al pensar que Bella quería hablarle de los planes de su madre, a pesar de que no hubiera sido necesario.

Se subió el cuello. Hacía más frío de lo normal para la época. Las tormentas llevaban todo el día coqueteando con la costa y todavía quedaban muchas nubes entre el mar y la luna. Fue al acantilado, hacia la casa más cercana, la de un político retirado de un Estado del centro del país que se había enamorado de Maine durante uno de sus mandatos en el Congreso. Edward lo conocía de nombre, pero no personalmente.

La antigua casa, que era prácticamente idéntica a la de su familia, había sido demolida y en su lugar se había construido otra en capas horizontales de piedra y cristal. Probablemente, Bella, que había dedicado su carrera profesional a la restauración de edificios históricos, menospreciaría las líneas modernas de la nueva construcción, pero a Edward lo atraía el tono anaranjado de las lámparas que brillaban en el interior y la acogedora y cálida sensación de calor que emanaba sobre el acantilado.

Un hombre pasó por uno de los cuatro amplios ventanales que configuraban una de las capas y Edward se alejó, sintiéndose un poco como cuando era niño, como un curioso que no podía resistirse a mirar en el interior de casas ajenas para ver cómo se comportaban las familias de verdad.

De regreso a casa, caminando contra un viento que parecía arrastrar las agujas con punta de hielo que se clavaban en la piel, vio encendida la luz del porche principal; el resto de la casa estaba a oscuras. Al llegar giró el pomo, medio esperando que estuviera cerrada con llave, pero sus padres no habían olvidado que él había salido a dar un paseo.

Edward subió las escaleras, sonriendo con ironía. Ya no era un niño; al menos podía estar seguro de que sus padres no le cerrarían la puerta obligándolo a dormir fuera si no llegaba a casa a su hora.

Se lavó y en camiseta y bóxer buscó la cama a tientas en la oscuridad. Bella estaba tumbada a un lado, de espaldas a él. Edward estiró la mano para acariciarla, pero se detuvo, sin saber si sería bien recibido, y seguro de que ella necesitaba dormir.

Hizo un esfuerzo para borrar las imágenes que se dibujaron delante de sus ojos: la cuna vacía, el cabo frío. Su madre mirándolo esperanzada, su padre irritado. Y un aterrador recuerdo de Alice en la sucia agua verdosa de la piscina.

De repente, Bella giró hacia él y le masajeó el costado. Le tomó la mano, respirando con dificultad. ¿Es que Bella no era consciente de lo importante que era para él?

Tras unos minutos, ella volvió a su lado, y con un gemido se cubrió con la manta.

Edward apoyó la palma abierta de la mano en la camiseta donde ella lo había tocado. Todavía no habían terminado de hablar sobre su estancia en el cabo. Bella detestaba su trabajo en los juzgados y a Edward no le cabía la menor duda de que su mujer insistiría. Los dos lo sabían. Por eso no supo si ahora lo estaba consolando o despidiéndose de él.

Prefirió dormirse con la esperanza de que hubiera decidido seguir a su lado.

* * *

><p>¿Review?<p>

Besos


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen (Betas FFAD) www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO CINCO<strong>

Edward se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Afuera, el aire era fresco y el cielo estaba azul. Abajo oyó la puerta de la calle al cerrarse y supo que su padre se iba a trabajar en el barco. Trabajar duro para olvidar. No le vendría mal. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana.

—¿Quieres acompañarlo? —Se volvió. Con una sonrisa adormecida, Bella se puso un brazo sobre la cabeza.

—¿Te he despertado? —preguntó él.

—Me daba pereza levantarme. Aquí dentro se está muy calentito. Por la noche ha bajado mucho la temperatura.

—Mi padre sigue apagando la calefacción por las noches. —Edward se echó a reír al recordar—. Nunca ha olvidado la escasez de combustible en su juventud.

—Más vale que lo llames antes de que se meta en el garaje.

Edward abrió la ventana, apartando ligeramente las cortinas con motivos vaqueros que su madre había lavado tantas veces que estaban prácticamente transparentes.

—¿Papá? —Su padre se volvió desde la puerta del antiguo establo—. Espera que me vista. Voy contigo.

—Gracias, pero quizá Bella te necesite aquí.

—No tanto —dijo Bella desde la cama. Edward la miró.

—Gracias. —Sonrió con sarcasmo. Bella levantó los brazos y lo miró sonriendo a su vez.

—Dice que no. Enseguida me visto y bajo. —Su padre asintió con la cabeza.

—Tómate el tiempo que te haga falta. Aún tengo que cargar las amarras nuevas.

—No creo que sepa nada del plan de mi madre —dijo Edward a Bella.

—A tu padre no le gustan demasiado los silencios.

—¡Pararemos en Gordon's a desayunar! —gritó su padre desde abajo.

Ir a Gordon's a desayunar donas, la especialidad de la casa, había sido una de las debilidades de Edward en su infancia. Como todas las hermanas pequeñas, Alice copió a su hermano mayor, y todos los domingos por la mañana suplicaban a sus padres que los llevaran a desayunar allí. Como éstos se negaban, Alice y él buscaban monedas por los sofás y las sillas e iban solos.

Edward se despidió de su padre y cerró la ventana. Cuando se volvió, Bella bajó los brazos.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Edward ocultó su expresión buscando los vaqueros y el suéter del día anterior, pero al ir a quitarse el bóxer se detuvo. Sintiéndose incómodo delante de su esposa, pensó en ir al baño al otro lado del pasillo. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién necesitaba ducharse para trabajar en un barco pesquero? Con un estremecimiento se vistió deprisa.

—¿No te importa que te deje sola?

—Tranquilo, estoy bien. Que se diviertan.

—Sí. —Se inclinó para besarla. Siempre se habían besado al despedirse, incluso en los peores momentos. Pero los continuos rechazos de los últimos días lo detuvieron. En lugar de eso le apretó el hombro. Estaba más delgada.

—Adiós, Edward.

—Te traeré un pez.

—Bien. ¿Qué tal un acuario? —Él se echó a reír.

—Debes sentirte mejor. —Edward fue hasta la puerta, pero allí se detuvo—. No salgas a menos que te sientas con fuerzas.

—No lo haré.

Algo en los ojos de Bella lo obligó a volverse. Una profunda tristeza ensombrecía su mirada y le daba un inquietante aspecto de indefensión, pero Bella no había necesitado nunca a nadie que cuidara de ella. Aunque había una diferencia entre necesitar y querer que te cuiden. Quizá ella nunca se lo había pedido.

—¿Segura que no te importa que vaya? —Rodeó la cama y le tomó la mano.

—Quiero que vayas —le aseguró—. Diviértete. Y trabaja mucho.

—Tú al revés, procura no hacer nada.

Ella asintió y los dos compartieron una de esas largas miradas silenciosas cargadas de significado que a su padre no le gustaban. Le acarició los dedos, y ella le apretó suavemente la mano.

—Estoy tratando de encontrar un punto medio entre colmarte de atenciones y estar pendiente únicamente de ti —confesó el cobrizo.

—Yo trato de creer que no es sólo temporal.

—¿Y que cuando volvamos a casa y vuelva al trabajo te olvide?

—No sé si puedo volver a casa —reconoció ella. A Edward se le secó la boca.

—Esto no es «ámame o déjame». Estamos hablando de nuestro matrimonio.

—Sabes que lo estoy intentando. —Bella se puso de rodillas con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Siento haberlo sacado ahora.

—Me estás pidiendo que deje mi trabajo y nos mudemos.

—Supongo que sí. Quiero despertar por las mañanas en paz y tranquilidad, sin miedos. Sin que tú tengas horribles crímenes esperándote en la oficina, ni asesinos desquiciados acechando en el trabajo.

—Sé racional, Bella.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, poniéndose más roja—. Hablaremos cuando vuelvas.

—No puedo irme así. —¿Pero qué le diría si se quedaba?

—Claro que puedes. —Bella se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

—No eres muy oportuna.

—Lo sé, pero hace años que pienso en dejar Hartford de manera definitiva. Tú nunca me has hecho caso.

—Quizá no quería oírlo.

—¿Y ahora, Edward?

—Ahora me temo que es una decisión demasiado importante mientras mi padre me está esperando.

—¿Porque tu vida está allí?

Edward miró a su alrededor, a la habitación que en su infancia fue en parte un refugio seguro y en parte la perdición.

—Intento decirte de todas las maneras que sé que mi vida está contigo. —Se sentía muy traicionado, e incapaz de decirle «te quiero».

—Está bien. —Bella le indicó la puerta y se sentó sobre los talones, con expresión dolida.

Cuanto más rato se quedara, más rencor sentiría, así que prefirió irse. Su esposa cohibida con él, y él furioso por oír la exigencia que llevaba días temiendo. A pesar de todo, sabía que no deseaba un matrimonio en el que su esposa se avergonzara de decir lo que pensaba o lo que sentía.

Bajó a la cocina a tomar un café. Todas las noches su madre dejaba preparada la cafetera con un temporizador, además de tazas y el azucarero junto a la cafetera. Sin embargo, ahora lo sorprendió encontrar a Esme en la cocina preparando la masa para hornear galletas.

—Edward. —Por un momento su madre le recordó a Alice cuando la sorprendía haciendo algo que no debía.

Si no quería hablar con su esposa, mucho menos tenía ganas de una conversación informal con su madre. Alcanzó una taza del armario. Esme se secó las manos con un trapo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy con papá. —Se sirvió una taza de café y miró la masa azucarada de harina y mantequilla salpicada de pepitas de chocolate—. Te has levantado temprano.

—Estoy haciendo galletas de chocolate.

—¿Para un ejército? —preguntó él, mirando el cuenco enorme que estaba preparando.

—Para nadie en particular —divagó la madre. Abrió el grifo y se restregó las manos con fuerza para quitarse la harina, hasta que se le pusieron rojas. Edward bebió un sorbo de café.

—Por lo menos te saldrán cuatro docenas, mamá.

—Seis —contradijo ella.

Edward dejó la taza en el fregadero. Hacía años las galletas habrían servido para hacer sentir a Alice el amor de su madre. Ahora toda una pastelería llegaba demasiado tarde.

—¿Seis docenas? ¿Por qué tantas?

—Las vendo a Gordon's. —El cobrizo frunció el ceño sin comprender—. Ahora también venden galletas. —Esme se acercó a una pila de papeles cuadrados junto al refrigerador y levantó el primero. _Galletas de la abuela Trudy_, ponía en letras amarillas y naranjas que rodeaban a una anciana con aspecto de abuela bondadosa que llevaba una cesta de galletas en la mano.

—¿Para Acción de Gracias? —Edward dejó la etiqueta a un lado—. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—¿Por qué no? Empecé con galletas de Halloween. Tu padre dice que inventé una receta maravillosa.

—Tú eres la abuela Trudy —dijo él, señalando los envoltorios—. No lo entiendo.

—He montado una pequeña empresa. De hecho, me va tan bien que Sue Clearwater me está ayudando a buscar un local.

—¿Sue Clearwater? —Fue su profesora hacía un millón de años.

—Sí. Está jubilada, pero no le ha quedado más remedio que ocuparse de sus dos nietos gemelos. —Esme calló. Víctima de los cotilleos y los rumores que la pusieron en boca de todo el mundo, no quiso hablar más sobre los Clearwater—. Necesita dinero y se sacó la licencia para trabajar como agente inmobiliaria.

Edward fue directo al grano:

—¿Mamá, tienen problemas financieros?

Aunque pescar langostas no era una fuente de ingresos siempre segura, su madre nunca había trabajado más que para ayudar a su padre en el barco.

—Sabía que te molestaría. Pero no sé por qué. —Esme lo miró con expresión tensa—. Házmelo entender. Sólo ésta vez.

—No me molesta y no tienes que sentirte culpable. —Edward retrocedió—. Es sólo que no esperaba que montaras una empresa, y me ha sorprendido. Mejor me voy. —Fue a la puerta, pero su madre lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué no me ayudas a buscar local?

—¿Qué? —Ese debía de ser el plan. Intentó zafarse de la mano materna, pero su madre no le soltó—. Ya tienes a la señora Clearwater.

—También necesito asesoramiento legal.

Edward tenía la excusa perfecta. No estaba especializado en esa área, pero su madre lo miraba con tanta esperanza que no pudo negarse.

—Puede ser. Pero Bella y yo sólo estaremos aquí unas semanas.

—Hay tiempo de sobra.

—Tu plan no funcionará —declaró firmemente.

—¿Te ha contado Bella que hablé con ella?

—Sin entrar en detalles, pero es mi esposa, mamá. Entre nosotros no hay secretos.

Excepto sobre sus sentimientos.

—Quiero que vuelvas a ser parte de mi vida y de la de tu padre.

Edward escuchó en su mente la súplica de Bella de que fuera amable con ellos. Esbozó una sonrisa. Todas las personas importantes de su vida necesitaban que él cambiara. Ya. Hoy mismo. Su padre tocó el claxon. Estaba salvado.

—Hablaremos a la hora de cenar.

Huyendo, Edward corrió a reunirse con su padre, que había empezado a descender por el sendero con su viejo pick up, una auténtica reliquia. _Quizá la abuela Trudy pudiera ayudar a su padre a cambiar de coche_, pensó con una sonrisa. Debía de tener por lo menos cuarenta años. Edward se montó y dio un golpe en el salpicadero.

—Todavía funciona.

—Sí —confirmó su padre—. Vamos. Los peces no esperan.

Unos kilómetros más tarde llegaron a la ciudad.

—¿Cuándo empezó mamá con las galletas? —Su padre volvió la cabeza hacia él un momento.

—¿Su empresa te molesta?

—Sé que no debería tener resentimientos, pero mi vida y la de Alice hubiera sido mucho más fácil con la «Abuela Trudy» —espetó sarcástico.

—Estás hablando del pasado, hijo. ¿Es que nunca podrás olvidarlo? —Su padre pareció sentir la ira que recorrió el cuerpo de Edward—. No te pido que olvides, sólo que intentes perdonar.

Quería hacer lo que su padre, su madre y su esposa le habían pedido, pero, a pesar de todo, todavía sentía en lo más profundo de su alma la terrible pérdida causada por la negligencia de sus padres.

—¿Cuál es el gran secreto?

—No sabía que pensaba decírtelo tan pronto.

—Una de las paradojas de mi infancia es que mi madre era una excelente cocinera, pero nunca se preocupó de cocinar para sus hijos. —Carlisle miró al frente con las manos apretadas sobre el volante.

—Esme es una buena mujer. Una mujer sobria. —Carlisle lo miró con la ira propia de un padre y un esposo—. Y es tu madre.

—Perdona. —Edward rozó con la mano el salpicadero, cerca de las manos de su padre, pero sin llegar a tocarlo—. Lo digo en serio. Perdóname.

Su padre se metió por la calle Kline y aparcó en uno de los espacios libres delante de Gordon's.

—No quiero que te sientas obligado a pedir perdón. —Carlisle abrió la puerta—. Tú te niegas a tirar la toalla con tus clientes a pesar de ser unos desconocidos. Yo me niego a rendirme contigo.

Edward bajó la mirada al suelo, sintiendo que el dolor de la pérdida de su hijo lo asfixiaba. Él había deseado a su hijo, y había soñado en jugar al béisbol con él, dar paseos en bicicleta y pasear por el parque, todo lo que a él le hubiera gustado compartir con su padre.

Por mucho que intentara justificarlo su trabajo era, en parte, responsable de la muerte de su hijo, y ni la casa, ni el vecindario ni la ciudad volverían a ser lo mismo para él ni para Bella.

—Vamos a trabajar, papá —dijo él, respirando el olor a sal del océano, el perfume de su juventud—. Tengo que pensar.

.

.

.

—¿Haces galletas para ganar dinero? ¿Y Edward te ha dicho que te ayudará? —Era imposible—. ¿Sigo dormida y no me he dado cuenta? —preguntó Bella.

—Me ha dicho que quizá. —Esme le sirvió el café en la taza que ella sujetaba con las dos manos—. Oh, esa está descascarillada. Te traeré otra.

—No, no, déjalo. No hace falta. —Bebió un sorbo—. Cuéntame qué le has dicho a Edward.

—La verdad. Quiero que estemos más unidos y necesito su ayuda. Es parte de mi familia, y las familias se ayudan. —Se secó las manos con un trapo de cocina—. Quizá no lo he dicho con esas palabras, pero es inteligente y ha deducido lo que no he podido decir.

—¿No habrás montado la empresa para atraer a Edward? —indagó Bella—. Puedes arriesgarte a perder toda la inversión.

—Estoy usando la empresa para llegar a mi hijo, pero voy en serio, Bella. En éste momento no es nada, pero es mi idea. —Su suegra sonrió con orgullo—. Sólo mía, y está funcionando y dando beneficios.

—¿Por qué no le dejas que lo vea así? No tienes que hacerlo partícipe para que vea tu constancia y tu trabajo. ¿No es eso lo que pretendes, demostrarle que se puede confiar en ti? —inquirió.

—Tiene que estar ciego para no ver que ahora mantengo mis promesas y cumplo con mis responsabilidades. Lo que no ve es que él también merece tener un padre y una madre, y que volver a ser nuestro hijo no es traicionar el recuerdo de Alice.

—¿Y cómo lo conseguirás con una empresa de galletas? —Bella bebió un sorbo de café.

—Necesito su ayuda como cualquier persona. Voy a comprar un local en el que invertiré todos nuestros ahorros y necesito asesoramiento jurídico. —Esme volvió a secarse las manos—. Edward es incapaz de resistirse a un reto, y mucho más dar la espalda a alguien que le pide ayuda.

—No es experto en derecho mercantil. —Era lo mismo que había pensado Edward.

—Eso no me preocupa. Lo conozco y sé que se documentará. —Esme empezó a envolver las galletas con velocidad de experta. Después usó la pegatina «Abuela Trudy» para cerrar cada envoltorio—. Llevo años, atada a ésta casa, intentando demostrar que puedo ser una buena madre y una buena ama de casa —continuó.

—Yo quiero serlo si tengo otro hijo —susurró Bella, que nunca había pensado en abandonar su trabajo. Durante el embarazo decidió buscar una guardería para su hijo, pero ahora sus prioridades habían cambiado.

—Llevo más años intentando demostrar a Edward que soy una buena madre, pero cuando me di cuenta de que hiciera lo que hiciera él nunca me vería de otra manera, empecé a morir por dentro. —Bella dejó la taza en la mesa con tanta fuerza que derramó el café.

—¿Quieres decir que querías volver a beber? —interpeló, conteniendo su rabia—. ¿Por eso bebías antes? ¿Porque no te gustaba estar en casa, con Edward?

—¿Tú también me culpas? —preguntó Esme, hundiendo los hombros.

—Edward es mi primera preocupación. —Bella no quería herir a Esme, pero de repente vio que lo más importante era proteger a su esposo—. No le diré nunca cuál fue el motivo que te llevó a la bebida. Lo que ocurrió con Alice no es asunto mío.

—Eres parte de la familia.

—No me pondré del lado de nadie.

—Cuando te casas con una persona no puedes elegir sólo las cosas buenas de su familia —sentenció Esme, envolviendo la última galleta—. Te ves atrapada en medio de lo bueno y de lo malo. —Bella limpió el café derramado en la inmaculada encimera con un trapo. Su suegra la miró y por un momento se preguntó si no había ido demasiado lejos—. Perdona. Estaba pensando en mis problemas con Edward. No debería haber sugerido...

—¿Que me mantengo distante? ¿Es eso cierto? —Huir siempre era más fácil que intentar salvar un matrimonio que agonizaba. Esme le sujetó la mano.

—No quería molestarte, de verdad.

—Tienes razón, Esme. —Bella se había comportado como si en su matrimonio no hubiera problemas, y después había seguido con su vida como si Edward fuera totalmente ajeno a sus decisiones. En todos los aspectos: el trabajo, los horarios laborales, e incluso la búsqueda de una guardería para su hijo. Tan segura había estado de que él no estaría presente para compartir sus opiniones. Pero ahora ya no podía pensar así si quería tener otros hijos con Edward.

—¿No estarás pensando en separarte? —preguntó Esme, apartándose unos mechones cortos de la frente—. Dime que no.

—No —le aseguró Bella con una sonrisa—. No intentes distraerme de lo que estás haciendo con estas galletas. —Fue a tomar una galleta, pero le temblaban las manos y se limitó a oler el delicioso aroma a mantequilla, chocolate y azúcar moreno—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escondiendo éste maravilloso talento? —interrogó, refiriendóse a sus dotes culinarias.

—Bella, ¿qué hay de mi hijo?

—Tienes que olvidarlo.

—No puedo. Soy su madre.

—Yo soy su esposa. —Esme la miró con cierto desafío.

—Tienes que saber lo mucho que te quiere. —Sin saber por qué, la certeza de Esme amenazó con despertar de nuevo las dudas de Bella. Ella no respondió. Por fin, la mujer mayor suspiró—. Está bien —convino, mirando a su alrededor—. Prueba una. —Señaló la galleta que Bella había estado a punto de tomar un momento antes—. Me encanta cocinar, pero Carlisle tiene el colesterol alto, por mucho que tenga cuidado con lo que come y haga ejercicio.

Bella intentó imaginar a Carlisle en sus pantalones desteñidos, una camiseta blanca y una camisa de cuadros corriendo por el vecindario, pero fue más fácil imaginarlo trabajando en el barco.

—¿De dónde sacaste el nombre?

—Mi abuela se llamaba Trudy —dijo, abriendo el horno un momento—. Uso sus recetas. —Bella mordió la galleta y la saboreó.

—Hmm, está deliciosa —confirmó con la boca llena.

Esme abrió el refrigerador.

—¿Has olvidado algo? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí. Las galletas solas no son un desayuno. —Sacó un cartón de huevos del frigorífico—. Y te aseguro que nunca probarás uno mejor que el mío. —Bella se lamió las migas de los dedos.

—¿Y si Edward te dice que no, Esme?

Su madre política ignoró la posibilidad.

—¿Un huevo? ¿Queso, champiñones? —Esme sacó una cebolla del armario—. ¿Un poco de jamón o tocino?

—Respóndeme.

Esme dejó los huevos y sacó una tabla para cortar.

—No puede. Si lo hace, yo... —Por fin levantó la cabeza y la miró, vencida sólo de imaginar la posibilidad—. No sé lo que haría.

Bella la miró. En el silencio de la cocina sonaba el tic tac del reloj. De repente el timbre del horno sonó. Bella se dijo que tenía que haber buscado un momento más oportuno para pedirle a Edward que dejara su trabajo en Hartford y se mudaran, pero estaba tan desesperada como Esme por su respuesta. Quería que él la eligiera por delante de su trabajo. Su vida en común tenía que ser más importante que todos los casos del mundo.

Fue a la panera y sacó una barra de pan.

—¿Quieres tostadas?

—Una.

Esme abrió otro armario y sacó la tostadora. Una mirada a Bella la hizo detenerse.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Bella intentó negar con la cabeza. Enchufó la tostadora y metió las rebanadas de pan. Esme empezó a cortar tomates.

—Puedes hablar conmigo. Hoy te he confiado mis peores secretos —sugirió Esme.

—No es nada. Sólo un cambio. Es lo que quiero. Lo necesito, con todo mi corazón.

Hartford representaba la decepción, el desacuerdo silencioso y el temor a un posible peligro que se había convertido en un miedo justificado. Una lágrima se deslizó hasta el tostador de metal. Esme dejó el cuchillo.

—Te he disgustado.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Es el niño.

Y el hecho de que Edward pudiera guardar rencor a alguien durante décadas. Y la desesperada necesidad de huir del dolor y del miedo que se apoderaban de ella cada vez que estaba en su casa.

—Las penas se pueden superar con el tiempo, pero a veces tienes que tolerarlas hasta que la suelta el corazón —aconsejó Esme, abrazándola por la cintura.

Temblando, Bella aceptó su consuelo. Y también lloró por Edward. Nada en el mundo podía cambiar lo que había ocurrido, ni podía enseñar a ninguno de los dos a perdonar.

—Eh, no llores más —pidió su suegra—. No me gusta nada verte tan triste.

—Tengo muchos altibajos —reconoció—. No puedo evitarlo.

—Es el proceso de curación —afirmó Esme sobre su pelo.

* * *

><p>¿Review?<p>

Nos leemos, besos.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen (Betas FFAD) www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO SEIS<strong>

Bella no se dio cuenta de que era sábado hasta que tuvo que enfrentarse con el tráfico del fin de semana que se concentraba en los alrededores de la plaza. Todavía quedaba rastro de las celebraciones de Halloween de la noche anterior, que no habían llegado a la casa del acantilado.

Bajo la fuerte brisa de la tormenta que se acercaba, los niños caminaban cansados junto a sus padres, mientras que éstos procuraban terminar cuanto antes las compras del fin de semana.

Aparcó delante de la floristería de Lauren Mallory. Cuando abrió la puerta del coche, sonó el teléfono. Era Esme. Después de terminar el desayuno, dieron un paseo hasta el cabo y hablaron de la sopa de pescado que su suegra pensaba preparar para cenar. Luego, Bella se duchó, leyó el periódico y vio un rato la televisión. Después de comer se fue sin decir a Esme adónde iba. Era algo privado, algo que quería hacer por Edward.

—Hola —saludó.

—_¿Dónde estás? Fui a sacar la ropa de la lavadora y cuando he vuelto ya habías desaparecido._

—Estoy en el centro. Te he gritado que me iba desde las escaleras. No me habrás oído —aclaró Bella, alzando un poco la voz.

—_¿Qué estás haciendo? Edward me matará si te pones peor._

—No me pondré peor, y tú no eres responsable. Volveré enseguida, Esme. ¿Necesitas algo de las tiendas?

—_Hm. Un poco de pan no nos vendrá mal._

—Está bien.

Cerró el teléfono y entró en la floristería. Enseguida se decidió por un ramo de flores silvestres y margaritas; las flores perfectas para una niña. Lauren envolvió los tallos en papel celofán y buscó un jarrón verde. Al salir fue a la panadería y compró una baguette recién hecha que no hizo más que darle más hambre. También compró una botella de agua. Después fue a la iglesia y aparcó junto a la valla que bordeaba el cementerio. Por un momento sintió tristeza, pero la superó.

Alice había muerto hacía mucho tiempo. La gente sólo la recordaba con tristeza, pero Bella quería añadir un poco de esperanza al recuerdo. No quería que a ella le ocurriera lo mismo y sólo pensar con tristeza en su hijo perdido dentro de dieciocho años.

Rodeó la valla. Muchas de las lápidas estaban resquebrajadas y la mayoría habían adquirido un tono verdoso. Una lápida le llamó la atención. La inscripción grabada en la piedra decía: _Cullen, bebé_. Se detuvo un momento y dejó un par de margaritas. Estaba segura de que la familia de Edward no eran los únicos Cullen de la zona, pero por si acaso.

Por fin encontró la lápida de Alice en la que sólo ponía _Alice Cullen, hermana e hija_, y las fechas de su nacimiento y de su muerte. Era evidente que nadie había estado allí últimamente. Limpió las malas hierbas y juró enterarse de quién era el encargado de ocuparse de su limpieza y mantenimiento.

Al terminar, dejó el jarrón junto a la lápida y le echó el agua de la botella. Después metió el ramo dentro. Retrocedió y vio que la pequeña tumba parecía mejor cuidada. Se arrodilló y apretó la mano sobre la tierra húmeda. Así rezó una oración en silencio por la hermana de Edward y por su hijo.

No cambió nada. Sólo que la tumba estaba más limpia. Los dos niños habían muerto demasiado pronto, pero ella estaba resuelta a superar el dolor y el recuerdo de lo que hubiera podido ser.

Se levantó. El viento que soplaba era frío. Era hora de volver y hablar con su marido, ofrecerle algún compromiso que los dos pudieran aceptar. Se metió en el coche y condujo calle abajo, buscando el instituto donde Edward había cursado sus estudios, buscando algo para él en una ciudad que no podía amar. En lugar de eso vio a dos muchachos morenos golpeando una gruesa puerta de madera con unos bates de béisbol. Gracias a Dios la puerta no tenía cristales. Detuvo el coche.

—¡Eh! —gritó.

Los chicos se detuvieron. Ella no pudo distinguir sus caras, pero llevaban los mismos suéteres. Uno echó a correr como tratando de huir, pero el otro golpeó una vez más la puerta con el bate de béisbol.

—¡Eh! —gritó de nuevo, buscando una forma de entrar.

El muchacho se detuvo y en menos de un minuto había desaparecido saltando la valla al otro lado del patio. Bella zarandeó la puerta. Alumnos que destrozaban su propio colegio. ¿Quién debían creer que pagaba los impuestos para construirlo y mantenerlo? Sus padres, ¿quién si no?

Furiosa, marcó el número de Edward. Carlisle y él debían de estar bastante mar adentro porque después de unos cuántos timbrazos saltó el buzón de voz y sólo pudo dejar un mensaje.

—Soy yo —indicó ella—. Estoy en tu instituto y he visto a unos jóvenes intentando entrar. —Miró a su alrededor, pero la zona parecía completamente desierta—. Supongo que debería llamar a la policía. —Pero su ira se fue disipando. Por lo que podía ver, los muchachos no habían dañado las puertas y, además, no sería capaz de describirlos. Sólo podía decir que eran altos, morenos y veloces—. Llámame —dijo y colgó.

Cuando volvió a casa no le contó nada a Esme. Por un lado tenía remordimientos. Debió haber llamado a la policía. Por otro, había sido una insensatez gritar a dos jóvenes que estaban golpeando una puerta de madera con bates de béisbol y que fácilmente hubieran podido utilizar contra ella.

Se llevó un libro a la cama, pero debió de quedarse dormida. Cuando despertó, Edward estaba abriendo la puerta con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

—Te has despertado.

Bella recorrió con los ojos al cuerpo masculino, y él apretó más la toalla. Ella se sonrojó. ¿Cuánto hacía que no lo veía desnudo?

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó él, aunque fingió no darse cuenta de la reacción de su esposa al verlo, los dos eran muy conscientes el uno del otro—. ¿Has llamado a la policía?

—No. Tenía que haberlo hecho. ¿Quieres que vayamos a echar un vistazo al instituto? Estaban intentando abrir la puerta con bates de béisbol. A lo mejor han vuelto. —Sorprendido, Edward arqueó las cejas.

—Esperemos que no. —Se acercó al armario y sacó unos vaqueros y un suéter—. ¿Por qué no les dices a mis padres que vamos a salir a dar una vuelta? —sugirió él.

—Está bien.

Edward la detuvo en la puerta y la miró preocupado.

—¿Segura que te encuentras bien para salir? No sueles dormir siesta.

—Los médicos dijeron que estaría cansada unos días. —Éste no insistió. Bella continuó sintiendo el calor de sus dedos en el brazo incluso cuando bajaba las escaleras. Carlisle y Esme estaban hablando en la cocina.

—Hay mantequilla de cacahuete en el periódico. —Estaba diciendo su suegro.

—Calla, te oirá.

—Adoro a esa chica, pero la mantequilla de cacahuete no es transparente.

—Lo siento, Carlisle. —Bella consiguió una servilleta y se inclinó sobre su hombro para limpiar la mancha—. Ya está, sólo me he llevado unas cuantas letras.

—Gracias —dijo él, divertido.

—Edward y yo vamos a ir al centro a dar una vuelta.

—¿Ahora? —inquirió Esme, levantando los ojos de la sopa que estaba preparando.

—Quiero enseñarle una cosa. —Eso era cierto, pero Bella no quería darles más información—. Cenen cuando quieran. No nos esperen.

—La sopa aguantará —comentó Esme—. A Edward le encanta la sopa de pescado. —Se llevó una cucharada a los labios—. Hm, y a mí también. —Tragó el líquido caliente e hizo una mueca al sentir el calor en la garganta—. No será por la abuela Trudy, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto. —Al oír a Edward en las escaleras, Bella fue a buscar los abrigos—. Volveremos enseguida.

—No hay prisa —dijo Carlisle con una mirada de advertencia a su esposa.

—Mamá, espero que no se estropee la cena. Cenen sin nosotros, no hace falta que nos esperen —explicó Edward, poniéndose el abrigo.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso con Bella —reconoció Esme—. Cenaremos cuando vuelvan.

Era evidente que quería una explicación, pero hizo un evidente esfuerzo para no exigirla allí mismo. Deseó poder decírselo, pero quería hablar primero con Edward antes de explicar a sus suegros lo que había visto. En el coche, su marido se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Bella le contó todo lo que había visto, y algo más.

—¿Y si hubieras sido tú? Furioso cuando tus padres salieron de la cárcel. No me hubiera gustado que te hubieran encerrado por eso.

A la luz del atardecer los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron.

—Normalmente siempre estás preparada para levantar un dedo acusador —retó él.

—No te burles de mí, Edward. Intento hacer lo mejor.

—¿Pero no sabes qué es? Bienvenida al mundo real.

—Vuelves a burlarte de mí.

Edward se echó a reír y continuó conduciendo en silencio. Al llegar al instituto, bajaron del coche.

—Saltaré la valla.

—Eso es allanamiento.

—Desde aquí no veo, Bella. —Edward miró a su alrededor—. Creo que tenías razón al decir que volverían. Será mejor que llamemos a la policía. —Saltó la valla con la misma agilidad que los muchachos que ella había visto un rato antes y después se acercó a las puertas. Comprobó la superficie con las manos y volvió junto a Bella—. Echaré un vistazo por el edificio a ver si hay alguna puerta o ventana rotas.

Ella asintió con los dedos en la valla. Se sentía sola, pero no tuvo miedo mientras esperó a que Edward diera la vuelta al edificio. Éste cruzó el patio y fue hasta la valla por la que habían huido los dos jóvenes. Después dio la vuelta al edificio.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Bella, cuando él saltó de nuevo para reunirse con ella.

—Han dejado algunas marcas en la madera, pero nada más. —La rodeó con un brazo y ella se apoyó en él—. Me sorprende que estés dispuesta a darles el beneficio de la duda.

—¿Y te complace? —Era evidente en su tono de voz.

—Sé que no te gusta juzgar a la gente, pero mi trabajo te ha hecho menos...

—¿Tolerante? —sugirió ella. ¿Por qué no ayudarlo? Bella entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir—. Pero en el fondo lo que quería era defenderme —justificó ella.

—Ahora me doy cuenta de eso.

—¿Llamamos a la policía?

—Les haremos una visita. El departamento de policía de Kline es muy pequeño, y el jefe es un tipo con quien estudie.

—¿Un amigo?

—No exactamente. Era uno de los deportistas más populares del instituto. Yo era de los parias.

Bella sonrió, tratando de ocultar el dolor que le producían sus palabras.

—Está bien, pero antes quiero enseñarte algo.

—¿Dónde? —La mirada de Edward se endureció—. ¿No habrás ido a hablar de locales disponibles con Sue Clearwater?

—Qué poco me conoces —arguyó Bella, un tanto dolida ante la muestra de desconfianza. El cobrizo la miró arrepentido. Se dio cuenta de que sus palabras la habían ofendido. Los dos subieron al coche—. Es en el cementerio.

—Oh. —Se lo había tenido que imaginar—. Perdóname por el comentario sobre los locales.

—No importa. Dime, ¿quién es Sue Clearwater?

—Una amiga de mi madre.

Al llegar a la Iglesia, Edward se metió por la calle que conducía al cementerio y aparcó. Los dos se bajaron y caminaron hacia la entrada. Bella le tomó la mano. Él conocía el camino y se detuvo delante de la tumba de Alice. Hubiera querido alejarse para darle un momento de intimidad a solas con el recuerdo de su hermana, pero él le apretó la mano con fuerza al sentir que ella quería soltarse. No sabía cómo, pero aquel lugar se había convertido también en el sitio donde podía descansar el espíritu de su hijo muerto. Tras un largo silencio, Edward la pegó a él.

—Gracias —dijo, dándole con el mentón en la cabeza—. Esas flores le hubiesen encantado. —Bella asintió con un nudo en la garganta—. Y me gusta verla tan cuidada —añadió él.

—He orado por ella y por nuestro hijo. —Su marido la abrazó como si no quisiera soltarla nunca.

—Bella...

—No digas nada ahora. Sé que no debería haber dicho nada sobre el futuro esta mañana. —Se aclaró la garganta—. No quiero volver a nuestra casa ni a Hartford, pero quiero estar contigo. Tendré en cuenta todo lo que quieras hacer.

—¿Qué ha pasado cuando me he ido? —Bella sonrió.

—Tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando.

—¿Otra vez? —Bella apenas reconoció el tono brusco de su voz.

—Me ha ayudado a ver lo que quiero, a luchar, hablar y a discrepar; también a hacer el amor otra vez. Pero el amor de verdad, no el que nos lleva arrastrándonos hasta la siguiente crisis.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —insistió él, ansioso.

—Que soy distante. Nunca lo había pensado, pero tú estabas tan ocupado con un trabajo que detestaba, así que me alejé aún más y decidí que si tú vivías tu vida yo viviría la mía.

—¿Has hablado de nuestro matrimonio con mi madre?

—Basta, Edward. Veo que te estás enfadando. Me ha dicho que sólo me quedo con las partes de la vida familiar que quiero.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Los quiero. Te... —se interrumpió. No podía decirle que lo quería. Aún no—. Soy tu esposa, pero intento mantenerme fuera del caos que hay entre ustedes.

—No es tu problema.

—Si es tu problema, también lo es mío. —En lugar de agradecer su nueva actitud de entrega, Edward la miró con perplejidad—. Quizá sea en vano, pero pensé que te alegrarías de que quiera empezar desde cero.

—No sabes lo que es vivir en esta ciudad con mis padres. No quiero que lo sepas.

Pero Bella podía sentir su dolor en los restos del niño de catorce años que todavía quedaban en su habitación.

—¿Me culpas por perder a nuestro hijo? —preguntó ella. No era fácil mirarlo, pero Bella lo hizo y encontró sus ojos clavados en ella.

—Ya te dije que no. —La tomó en brazos—. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

—Lo sé, pero yo era su madre. No puedo evitar pensar que tenía que haber encontrado una forma de salvarlo. ¿Qué te hizo distanciarte de mí cuando me quedé embarazada? —indagó de repente.

—¿Qué? —Edward se tensó.

—Había muchos días que ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la palabra.

—Cuando yo volvía a casa del trabajo tú ya estabas durmiendo —explicó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No empecemos con eso otra vez. Ya le hemos dado demasiadas vueltas.

—¿Por qué has vuelto a Maine?

—Por ti —reiteró él—. No sabía que no sería suficiente.

—Yo iría a cualquier otro sitio. Elige una ciudad con un índice de delincuencia bajo, un sitio como éste. Dame la oportunidad de proteger a mis hijos.

—¿Qué?

—Aquí los edificios no son tan altos y es más difícil para una loca como Victoria Durance esconderse.

Para decir todo lo que quería decir necesitaba todo su valor. Bella cerró los ojos y se concentró en el calor que despedía el cuerpo de Edward, el corazón que latía contra su oreja, el olor que se mezclaba con su aliento.

—Yo nunca viviré aquí —sentenció él—. No quiero perderte, pero tampoco quiero mentirte.

—Me encanta el cabo, pero a ti te recuerda una época dolorosa. Podemos vender el terreno y construir una casa en una ciudad más pequeña que Hartford.

—Ese terreno me lo dejó mi abuelo.

—¿Por qué no sientes rencor contra él?

—Deja de psicoanalizarme, Bella. Eres arquitecto, no el puñetero Sigmund Freud.

Edward nunca hablaba así en su presencia. Era una tradición que se respetaba en la familia Cullen, un hábito en una casa marcada por el caos y el desorden.

—Él debió detener a tus padres antes de que se...

—¿Alcoholizaran? —terminó él—. Tiraba las botellas que encontraba por la casa y en el granero. Me llevaba con él siempre que encontraba una excusa para hacerlo. Íbamos al pueblo o trabajábamos en su jardín, pero murió antes de nacer Alice.

—Debió hablar con las autoridades.

—¿Cómo podía traicionar a su propio hijo?

—¿Tú no lo harías en la misma situación? —La mirada de Edward se heló.

—Sí. —Dio un paso atrás y contempló en silencio las flores que adornaban la tumba de su hermana—. Pero lo que me preocupa de aquellos años es Alice. Yo era quien cuidaba de ella, y quien la encontró. Alice me necesitaba. Ahora mis clientes me necesitan porque no trabajo por lástima ni por no poder conseguir un trabajo mejor. Procuro creer en ellos.

—Yo te necesito —reclamó—. No soy mujer dada a las súplicas ni a las amenazas, tú me conoces. Puedes creer que estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo por salvar nuestro matrimonio. Te necesito más que a nadie. —Bella se fue antes de que él pudiera decirle que no importaba. No fue tras ella. La falta de reacción fue más elocuente que las palabras.

Edward la observó, caminando hacia el coche. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Se arrodilló en la tierra húmeda y tocó el nombre de su hermana que ya empezaba a marchitarse, y pensó que había sido mejor hermano de Alice que esposo de Bella.

Elevó una oración en silencio por su hijo y después se puso en pie y corrió al coche, pero cuando llegó, titubeó una vez más. No debía hacer una promesa de la que más tarde se podía arrepentir.

—Tenemos que ir a ver a la policía.

—De acuerdo. —Bella miró por la ventanilla.

—¿Necesitas una decisión ahora mismo?

—Necesito saber qué piensas.

—Lo único que sé es que no quiero perderte, y que necesito tiempo.

—¿Cuánto? —Edward puso el coche en marcha mientras pensaba en una respuesta.

—Me estás pidiendo que cambie de trabajo y de ciudad. ¿No te...?

—Si tú me lo pidieras, yo te diría que sí.

—No es lo mismo. ¿Y si yo te pidiera que te quedaras en Hartford? ¿Y si te dijera que tengo que quedarme en Hartford contigo o sin ti?

Ella lo miró con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

—Eso sería una respuesta —susurró.

—Que no queremos ninguno de los dos.

Edward condujo hasta la comisaría de policía. Delante del edificio de ladrillos le tomó la mano. Ella pareció no darse cuenta.

Dentro, había una mujer con un vestido verde oscuro sentada en la recepción. Kline no podía permitirse pagar un policía titulado para ese trabajo.

—Estamos buscando a Jasper Whitlock —le dijo Edward.

—¿Lo espera?

—No, pero mi esposa tiene que informar sobre un incidente que ha visto esta tarde. Un intento de vandalismo en el instituto.

—Lo avisaré.

Un segundo después, un hombre alto y rubio salió de un despacho arreglándose la corbata. El hombre le tendió la mano.

—Me alegro de verte, Edward. Te perdiste la reunión de la clase del verano pasado.

Edward había pasado buena parte de los últimos catorce años intentando olvidar su vida en la ciudad, y eso incluía también el instituto. Sonrió por cortesía.

—Ésta es mi esposa, Bella. Bella, Jasper Whitlock. —El policía estrechó la mano de Bella y después se volvió a la otra mujer.

—¿Te acuerdas de Renata Gaines, Edward? Iba un curso después de nosotros.

—Hola, Renata. —La mujer sonrió.

—No me recuerdas. No sabes lo enamorada que estuve de ti el verano después de sexto, y después te fuiste —confesó la mujer, sorprendiéndolo. Jasper y ella intercambiaron una mirada.

—Pasen a mi despacho. Cuéntame lo que viste, Bella.

Ella se lo explicó. Entretanto, Renata les sirvió café acompañado de un plato de galletas de la abuela Trudy.

—Seguro que te encantan, Edward.

—Hace días que no pruebo una.

Curioso, el cobrizo desenvolvió una y la probó. El sabor dulce y conocido lo llevó de nuevo al pasado. Su madre hacía milagros con las galletas. Siempre había sido así.

—Tenía que haber llamado enseguida —estaba diciendo Bella—, pero no quería causar problemas...

—Has dicho que los chicos eran altos y morenos. ¿Se parecían?

—¿A qué te refieres? —indagó Bella, volviéndose a mirar a Edward. Éste sintió un nudo en el pecho.

—Eso era lo que mi madre no quería decir.

—¿De qué están hablando? No entiendo nada —solicitó la castaña.

—¿Los nietos de Sue Clearwater? —Jasper asintió.

—Sue fue nuestra profesora —explicó—. Los padres de los chicos se largaron y ella cuida de los dos, pero no paran de meterse en líos. Son altos y morenos.

—No creo que los reconozca ni aunque me enseñes una fotografía —indicó ella, mirando a Edward con desesperación.

—Ya te ha contado todo lo que ha visto. No tiene nada más que decir.

—No estamos ante un tribunal, Edward.

—Bien, porque es evidente que mi esposa no puede identificar a esos chicos. Quizá deberías poner más vigilancia en el instituto.

—¿Y si llevo a los chicos a tu casa, Bella?

—No. —Bella estaba hundida, pero Edward vio la bondad en sus ojos—. No los he visto bien.

Edward se levantó y esta vez ella se apoyó en su mano. Momentos después y a pesar de la irritación de Jasper, los dos estaban otra vez en la acera. Bella rodeó con la mano el brazo de su marido.

—Gracias. No me gustaría que detuvieran a esos chicos.

—Si lo intentan otra vez, los detendrá.

—Si no fueron ellos...

—Te ha asustado. ¿No te estás comportando como siempre dices que me porto yo?

—Son unos niños. Es evidente que algo falla en sus vidas. No es que hayan matado a nadie. —_«No como el marido de Victoria Durance.»_

Edward la soltó.

* * *

><p>¿Merezco un review?<p>

Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen (Betas FFAD) www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO SIETE<strong>

Aquella noche después de cenar la madre de Edward extendió unos bocetos descartados del envoltorio para sus galletas en la mesa de centro del salón. Carlisle, asomándose por encima de su hombro, señaló la bruja que había dibujada en uno de ellos.

—Pensé que a los niños les encantaría —explicó—, pero lo descartamos porque los padres sospecharían que las galletas estaban envenenadas.

—Da miedo —dijo Bella sonriendo a sus suegros, fingiendo no darse cuenta de la presencia de Edward a poca distancia de ella.

—La puse porque empezamos el año pasado en Halloween —dijo Esme.

—Pero a raíz del éxito que tuvo pensé que tu madre podía continuar de manera regular, Edward —explayó Carlisle mirando a su hijo y moviendo la taza de café en el aire, igual que solía hacer en otra época con las botellas medio vacías de licor—. Ahora que la gente conoce el producto, podríamos rescatarla otra vez para promocionar las próximas galletas de Halloween.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante para estudiar los dibujos. Carlisle y Esme tenían que darse cuenta de que estaba ignorando deliberadamente a su marido. Edward se acercó a la chimenea y echó otro leño al fuego. Sabía que no debía haber sacado el asunto de su trabajo.

—Creía que la empresa era tuya, mamá —cuestionó Edward, y miró a su padre, como buscando pelea.

—Tu padre me da buenos consejos y nos gusta hacer las cosas, juntos —habló ella en tono conciliador.

Bella y él se miraron. ¿Qué habían hecho ellos juntos en el último año y medio? Ella no sabía nada de sus casos. Normalmente Edward sabía dónde trabajaba ella, pero no cuál era su papel en el proyecto.

Bella esbozó una media sonrisa con incertidumbre. A Edward le dolió. ¿Cómo podía dudar de lo mucho que la necesitaba? Sus dudas lo enfurecieron.

—¿Si me entrometiera más de lo prudente me lo dirías, Esme? —preguntó Carlisle a su esposa con expresión seria. Riendo, su mujer le dio un codazo en el costado.

—Como si fueras a hacerme caso.

Era evidente la complicidad que existía entre ellos.

Edward seguía mirando a la chimenea y sintiéndose un extraño en su propia casa. Sus padres eran los normales, lo que tenían un matrimonio feliz. Bella le había suplicado que se portara bien con ellos, pero no tenía ni idea de lo difícil que le estaba resultando.

Se acercó a ella, buscando algo que decir. Sus padres se habían tomado por la cintura y sonreían. El sincero afecto entre los dos lo detuvo. ¿Cómo podía demostrar a Bella que quería intentarlo sin abandonar todo en lo que creía? Ella no perdonaría una mentira.

—¿Mamá? Te ayudaré a buscar local.

La inesperada oferta de ayuda hizo que su padre, su madre y Bella se volvieran perplejos a mirarlo. Bella lo vio como un hombre implacable. ¿Lo verían también así sus padres?

—¿Por qué no me enseñas estos proyectos, mamá?

—¿De verdad quieres verlos? —exclamó su madre realmente sorprendida—. Ahora mismo, sí —dijo con voz más firme.

Esme volvió al escritorio de donde habían salido los bocetos y sacó varios pliegos de papel.

Extendió las hojas en la mesa de centro con el listado y los detalles de los distintos locales a la venta que le había remitido su agente inmobiliaria. Edward sentía los ojos de Bella en él, pero no podía mirarla. Su respuesta significaba demasiado. Estaba seguro de que ayudar a su madre no era suficiente para empezar de nuevo. Empezó a leer el primer local de la lista.

—¿El Café Barker's? ¿Cuándo lo cerraron?

En la foto, las ventanas estaban llenas de polvo y en la pared había un recuadro donde en el pasado colgaba el nombre del café. El local no parecía muy tentador.

—Paul Barker se fue hace un año —dijo Carlisle.

—Pobre Rachel. Un día volvió del trabajo y encontró que su marido lo había recogido todo y se había largado —explicó Esme, y asintió con su marido—. Ella se fue a vivir con su hija a Phoenix. Estará sola, pero al menos no pasará frío.

—Paul no podía soportar el aislamiento y el frío —continuó Carlisle—, y empezaba a estar desquiciado.

Edward intentó no reírse al escuchar a su padre. Su escepticismo irritó a su madre.

—No te parecería tan gracioso si supieras el número de suicidios y divorcios que se dan en la zona, incluso hay casos de violencia de género. Cuanto más largo es el invierno, peores son las estadísticas —regañó Esme.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Incluso Bella, que pensó que sus suegros ahora habían entrado en terreno resbaladizo, apenas podía creerlo. Pero para Edward cualquier cosa que le quitara a Bella las ganas de mudarse a vivir allí era más que suficiente.

—Suena de lo más acogedor, ¿a que sí? —se burló él. Apartó las fotos del Café Barker's y estudió otra y los detalles de un nuevo edificio en la misma calle que la biblioteca municipal—. Yo también lo dudaría si no hubiera vivido aquí tantos años.

Esme tomó a Bella del brazo.

—¿Hay comparaciones estadísticas con otras ciudades de clima más cálido?

Edward tuvo que reírse de la pregunta de su esposa.

—En el fondo Bella tiene una mente científica.

Edward apenas podía creer que estuvieran hablando de eso, pero con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que era una conversación normal en una familia. La sonrisa de su esposa le hizo desear poder olvidar miedos cuya sola admisión era en sí una humillación.

—¿Y éste, mamá? —preguntó señalando un edificio nuevo—. El precio es más asequible al no ser un lugar cargado de historia como el de los Barker. Además, no tienes que añadir el mantenimiento de un edificio de cien años.

—Pero estamos acostumbrados a mantener un edificio antiguo —murmuró Carlisle—. El local de los Barker está en un lugar más céntrico, y ya es muy conocido.

—El nuevo edificio está más cerca del muelle.

—Sí, pero Barker's está enfrente del paseo marítimo. —Esme puso la página con la información sobre el dichoso café encima—. Aquí estaremos más cerca de los turistas, y por otro lado, los de aquí están acostumbrados a ir hasta allí. Tengo que buscar la mejor oportunidad.

—Veamos los demás —pidió Edward. Pero su madre dejó escapar un sonido que indicaba que el tema estaba cerrado.

—He puesto estos dos encima porque son los únicos que me interesan. Me gusta el edificio nuevo porque es amplio y limpio y tiene un buen aparcamiento, pero el de los Barker me convence más.

—¿Por qué no pedimos cita para ir a verlos? —sugirió Bella—. Si el café no tiene problemas y es el que tu madre quiere, parece una buena oportunidad.

—Llamaré mañana —dijo Edward a su madre—. Prometí a papá que lo ayudaría otra vez con el barco, pero podemos verlos cuando vuelva.

—¿Trabajas el domingo, Carlisle? —Eso a su madre no le gustaba.

—La pesca es muy buena, Esme. Vamos.

—Yo iré mañana con Esme. —Después de todo, ese trabajo la distraería—. Puedo asesorarle sobre la solidez de la estructura del edificio.

—¿Crees que ya estás bastante recuperada para eso? —inquirió Edward.

Bella era la persona perfecta para asesorar a su madre, pero él temía que todavía no estuviera en condiciones para hacerlo.

—¿Después de hoy? Estoy bien —contestó ella cruzando las manos y apoyándose en el respaldo.

Se le veía contenta de poder hacer algo.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy? —preguntó Carlisle. Bella abrió la boca, pero miró a Edward.

—Ha limpiado la tumba de Alice y le ha llevado unas flores. Están bonitas. —El silencio envolvió la habitación.

—Y después he visto a dos chicos que intentaban entrar en el instituto destrozando la puerta. Me temo que quizá fueran los nietos de la señora Clearwater.

—¿Los gemelos? —Esme se sujetó a la mesa—. ¿Cómo sabías que eran ellos?

—No lo sabía. El policía amigo de Edward ha sugerido que podrían ser ellos.

—Jasper. ¿Te acuerdas de él, papá?

—Ya lo creo. Ha sido un buen jefe de policía. ¿Qué has visto?

—Dos chicos golpeando con bates de béisbol las puertas del colegio. No sé quiénes eran. Estaban muy lejos y cuando les he gritado han salido corriendo.

—Tendré que llamar a Sue —Esme salió hacia el pasillo con un dedo en los labios y gesto preocupado—. Le preguntaré si le importa trabajar en domingo y después le preguntaré por los chicos.

—Mamá, ya te lo he dicho. Bella no los ha acusado de nada. Ni siquiera ha podido describirlos.

—Alguna vez han tenido problemas. Esta mañana no quería mencionarlo porque no es asunto mío, pero me preocupa. Una mujer de la edad de Sue criando a dos adolescentes y empezando un nuevo trabajo… —Esme continuó hablando mientras iba por el pasillo.

Edward pensó en su hijo con un dolor que ocultó a Bella. Amontonó los papeles de su madre.

—No intentaré convencerte de que no vayas con mi madre mañana, Bella —dijo—, si te acuestas ahora sin discutir y descansas.

—Me paso el día acostándome —objetó ella, pero no discutió—. Buenas noches, Carlisle. —Bella besó a su suegro en la mejilla—. Hasta mañana.

—Procura dormir —indicó el padre, y después miró a Edward—. Tú procura no hacer ruido cuando te levantes para no despertarla.

—Está bien.

Edward miró a Bella pero no dijo nada. La tomó del codo y la llevó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. A mitad de camino, ella se detuvo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro durante un segundo.

—Sé que no era sólo por mí, pero gracias.

—Era principalmente por ti.

En el rellano, ella volvió la cabeza y sonrió complacida.

—Los has hecho felices y me gusta pensar que es por lo mucho que te importo.

—¿Así que ahora ya no quieres separarte? —Ella lo miró extrañada.

—Sé que estás bromeando, pero hemos concebido un hijo, juntos. Tú y yo siempre formaremos parte el uno del otro. No quiero dejarte.

Sin permitirse pensar en las consecuencias, Edward pasó un brazo por el hombro de su esposa. Ella se tensó, pero no se apartó.

—Escúchame. Quiero que estemos juntos. —Ahora Edward estaba luchando por recuperar el amor que Bella sintió por él al principio—. Quiero que seamos como esos árboles que crecen en el acantilado, con las ramas tan trenzadas y unidas que nada los puede separar. —La suave risa de Bella le sirvió de consuelo, no fue fuente de dolor.

—Bajo toda esa rabia y amargura se esconde un auténtico poeta.

—Sólo quiero arreglar nuestro matrimonio, Bella. ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta decir esas palabras? —Incluso sonriendo a Bella le brillaban los ojos.

—Últimamente lloro mucho.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, Edward la soltó y ella se refugió en el cuarto de baño. Al cabo de unos segundos Bella volvió con la pasta de dientes y el cepillo.

—Te agradezco mucho que ayudes a Esme. Y ella también. —Edward empezó a abrir la cama.

—No te emociones demasiado. ¿Qué sé yo de una tienda de galletas?

—Sólo te quiere para las cuestiones jurídicas. Negociar el alquiler, rellenar los formularios correctos.

—Mi madre está haciendo una apuesta. Lo admite ella misma.

Bella puso pasta en el cepillo y empezó a cepillarse los dientes.

—A ti te gusta ayudar a la gente. —Se cubrió la boca con la mano—. Bueno, ya suficiente de hablar de la familia y el matrimonio. —Bella acabó de lavarse los dientes en el cuarto de baño—. Ojalá tuviéramos televisión.

—¿Por qué?

—Me aburro un poco. Echaré un vistazo a los libros de abajo.

—Yo iré. Has tenido un día horrible. Recuéstate y abúrrete un rato.

—No sabes lo que me gusta.

—Cualquier cosa con un asesinato.

—Es verdad. —Bella se sacó una coleta del bolsillo y se recogió el pelo—. Pero me gusta por el suspenso, no por la violencia.

—Igual que mi padre. Seguro que tiene algo que te guste.

Abajo, sus padres estaban en la cocina charlando amistosamente en voz baja y Edward se preguntó si habría imaginado las discusiones y gritos que oyó durante su infancia.

En el salón se hizo con una selección de libros de las estanterías que su padre había construido a ambos lados de la chimenea. Entre ellos había una colección de cuentos de P.G. Wodehouse, por si Bella decidía que prefería leer algo sin muertos. Pero llegó tarde. Bella ya se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el codo. Y en su almohada.

Una ráfaga de lluvia llevó a Edward a la ventana. El viento sacudía la casa como si quisiera arrancarla de la tierra y lanzarla por el acantilado. De niño, imaginaba que una mano gigante arrancaba la única casa que había conocido. Aunque a veces sus padres lo asustaban, el verdadero miedo aparecía con los demonios desconocidos que se apoderaban de su casa en la oscuridad.

Después llegó Alice, y él tuvo que hacerse el valiente para no asustarla. Miró el cuerpo inmóvil de Bella bajo las sábanas y en silencio le agradeció lo que había dicho por su hermana y por él. Era cierto: le había dado a su hijo un lugar donde descansar.

Echó las cortinas para evitar que el sol entrara en el cuarto por la mañana y despertara a Bella. Ésta se volvió, dormida. Edward echó un vistazo a uno de los libros que había subido y después fue a lavarse los dientes. Se puso un bóxer limpio y regresó a la habitación, bostezando después de un duro día de trabajo y una velada aún más larga luchando con su esposa.

Al meterse en la cama, Bella se fue más hacia su lado.

—Eh —dijo él.

Ella no respondió. Estaba dormida, pero incluso dormida le dejaba claro que no quería que la tocara.

Apagó la luz sintiéndose de repente muy despierto. Sabía cómo mejorar la situación, pero ¿por qué ella no quería un hombre que se negaba a mentirle?

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador, y acto seguido Bella escuchó un estrépito sobre el suelo de madera. Mascullando, Edward estiró el brazo y lo recogió. Bella abrió un ojo y lo vio intentando apagar el despertador.

—Perdona —se disculpó él—. Lo he tirado al suelo.

—No importa. Yo habría hecho lo mismo si lo hubiera tenido a mano.

Desperezándose, Bella estiró la mano hacia él, pero Edward ya se había ido. El cobrizo abrió la puerta del pasillo para dejar pasar un poco de luz.

—¿Te molesta?

—No.

Bella giró la cabeza sobre la almohada, pero se volvió hacia su lado. Edward cruzó el pasillo llevando sólo el bóxer que había empezado a utilizar de pijama desde que llegaron a Maine. Como si fuera una sutil indicación de la distancia que continuaba habiendo entre ellos, a Bella la irritaba verlo así. Cuando él entro de nuevo ya iba vestido. Ella debió de quedarse adormecida de nuevo.

—Pensaba que estabas dormida.

—A ratos. Lo intentaré cuando te vayas. —Edward se sentó en la cama para atarse las zapatillas.

—Estas zapatillas apestan a pescado. Cuando volvamos a casa tendré que comprar otras.

Bella resistió el impulso de recordarle que Hartford no volvería a ser su casa. Aunque ahora al menos los imaginaba en algún sitio juntos.

—¿No usas botas en el barco?

—El agua se te mete por todo —explicó él, bajándose las perneras del pantalón—. Hasta esta noche.

—Ya te contaremos los locales que veamos.

Edward se detuvo delante del espejo para pasarse los dedos por el pelo. Distanciados o no, seguía siendo su marido. Y seguía emocionándola profundamente con muchos de sus gestos inconscientes.

—¿Quieres estar guapo para que salten los peces al barco? —bromeó ella sonriendo.

—Cuando Alice y yo éramos niños siempre queríamos ir a desayunar a Gordon's. —Bella se puso seria. Su marido nunca mencionaba momentos emotivos con su hermana—. Creo que mi padre está intentando compensar todas las veces que mi madre y él estaban demasiado borrachos o sin dinero para llevarnos —continuó él—. Ayer desayunamos en Gordon's , y hoy también.

—Eso esta bien, Edward.

—Lo estaría si pudiera olvidar que Alice nunca sabrá lo mucho que se está esforzando.

—¿Te sientes culpable por haber sobrevivido?

Edward se volvió hacia ella como irritado, pero no dijo nada. Tras un silencio, se relajó y logró sonreír, una sonrisa cariñosa y seria la vez.

—No más psicoanálisis, doctora.

Cuanto más hablaban, más probabilidades tenían de resolver sus problemas, pero Bella sabía que tenía que dejarle espacio.

—Está bien. —Se frotó los ojos—. Entonces es Gordon a quien le gusta verte tan bien peinado.

—No sé cuánto hace que no trabaja allí ningún Gordon. La señora Foster, que debe de tener más de setenta años, es la que atiende a los clientes desde antes de nacer yo. Hasta se acuerda de lo mucho que me gustaban las manzanas fritas.

Besó a Bella en la frente y después se incorporó. Ella sintió su ausencia y levantó las manos, pero él ya estaba mirándose de nuevo en el espejo.

—Tengo que estar guapo para la señora Foster —dijo.

—¿Crees que tu padre también se está acicalando tanto? —preguntó Bella. Edward se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo—. Tu madre y yo tendremos que asegurarnos de que Gordon's no está demasiado cerca de su futuro local —continuó ella.

—Si empiezas a sentirte cansada, vuelve. —Ella asintió. Edward debió de ver su reflejo en el espejo—. Hasta la tarde.

—Sí.

En unos minutos el coche de su suegro se alejó renqueando por el camino. Era el único ruido que interrumpía el silencio de la mañana. Esme debía de estar durmiendo todavía. El día anterior había cocinado casi hasta medianoche. Bella se acurrucó en el lado de Edward y disfrutó de su calor. Pensando que debería levantarse y preparar café para su suegra y para ella, e incluso empezar a preparar las tortillas, intentó moverse, pero ¿cuánto hacía que no se sentía tan a gusto? Sin darse cuenta volvió a quedarse dormida.

.

.

.

—Papá, ¿crees que mamá le dijo a Sue Clearwater que fue Bella quien vio a sus nietos en el instituto? —Padre e hijo habían hecho un alto en la jornada de trabajo para comer. El barco estaba parado en medio del océano. Carlisle levantó la vista del sándwich de jamón más completo que Edward había visto, con vegetales, huevo cocido y una rodaja de queso.

—¿Por qué?

—Me preocupa después de lo que pasó con Victoria Durance. ¿Y si los nietos de la señora Clearwater eran los chicos del instituto? Aunque ella no se lo haya reconocido a mamá, Sue podría decirles que alguien los vio. Incluso mencionar a Bella. —Edward apagó el motor.

—¿Por qué no la llamas?

Edward se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo, pero ya estaban demasiado lejos de la costa y en la zona ya no había cobertura.

—No tengo cobertura.

Su padre lanzó el resto del sándwich a las gaviotas y se levantó para poner el motor en marcha y dirigirse de nuevo hacia la costa.

—¿Qué te dijo mamá anoche?

—Que Sue no sabía nada de lo ocurrido en el instituto. Y no creo que tu madre haya mencionado a Bella.

—Seguramente no.

—¿Quieres volver a casa?

—No.

Unos meses atrás Edward habría descartado cualquier sospecha o temor de que pudiera ocurrirle algo a Bella, pero ahora no podía.

—Creo que estará bien. Incluso si fueron los hermanos Clearwater, no son más que unos críos.

—Con bates de béisbol —le recordó su padre. Puso el motor en marcha—. Pero a Bella no le gusta que te entrometas en sus planes.

Edward lo miró perplejo sin entender a qué se refería.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Cada uno vive su propia vida.

Antes de la muerte de Alice, nadie pudo acusar a ninguno de sus progenitores de ser tan observadores.

—Es por el trabajo —se defendió él.

—Incluso cuando tu madre y yo estábamos borrachos, compartíamos nuestros pecados.

—Sólo la bebida, ¿no? —Edward no quería saber más acerca de la relación entre sus padres.

—Esto es Nueva Inglaterra, hijo. La variedad de pecados a los que nos hubiéramos atrevido era limitada. No teníamos muchas oportunidades. Además, si hubiera intentado algo con cualquier otra mujer, tu madre me habría usado de cebo para los peces.

—Nunca has sido un anticuado, papá —dijo él. Y el retrato que acababa de pintar Carlisle de su madre no era muy acertado.

—Nunca he permitido que me conocieras. El negocio iba mal, y yo ahogué mis miedos en alcohol —confesó Carlisle, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Lo que no es excusa, lo sé. Pero escucha, hijo, quizá les vendría bien plantearse un matrimonio más tradicional. Los dos están entregados a dos trabajos muy absorbentes y no les queda tiempo el uno para el otro. ¿Quién de los dos puede abandonar el trabajo?

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—¿Crees que somos tontos? ¿O que estamos ciegos? Eres mi hijo, y Bella no es una desconocida. —Carlisle bebió un trago de la lata de refresco que tenía en la mano—. Además, cuando discuten en el dormitorio se les oye —confesó—. Deben de creer que la casa tiene aislamiento acústico —bromeó, dejando la lata en un hueco junto al timón—. ¿Lo tenía cuando tu madre y yo discutíamos?

Edward sacudió negativamente la cabeza, sintiéndose otra vez con catorce años en lugar de treinta y dos y recordando los trucos que inventaba para distraer a su hermana de los gritos y los insultos que se intercambiaban sus padres.

—Hablaré con Bella. Tenemos que hablar más bajo.

—Nada de lo que han dicho nos ha sorprendido. Si no dejas de odiarnos, te olvidarás de amar y serás incapaz de amar a nadie. No lo digo sólo por nosotros —concilió, queriendo tranquilizarle—. Te quiero, y quiero que tengas la felicidad que nosotros no te dimos nunca. —Su padre apagó el motor y bajó la voz—. Intenta llamar ahora.

Su advertencia se repitió como un eco en los oídos de Edward, con el ruido del motor de fondo. No pudo evitar la infinidad de promesas que le habían hecho sus padres:

«No volveré a probar un trago».

«No volveré a comprar otra botella».

«No tendrás que volver a decirle a tu hermana que estamos enfermos».

Todo en el mismo tono de «quiero que tengas la felicidad que nosotros no te dimos nunca».

Dando la espalda a la expresión sincera de su padre, el cobrizo marcó el número de casa. El teléfono sonó y sonó, igual que el móvil de Bella. A pesar de que casi siempre lo llevaba con ella.

—Está bien, papá —dijo al cortar, a pesar del nudo de miedo que se le hizo en el pecho.

.

.

.

—La estructura es sólida, Esme.

—Me encanta este edificio. Ya no tengo que buscar más.

Esme pasó la mano despacio a lo largo de uno de los tres ventanales de cristal cilindrado que daban al muelle. Incluso en otoño, los veleros se balanceaban suavemente en el agua sobre la espuma blanca.

—¿No te encantaría estar allí? —preguntó Bella—. Sin ninguna preocupación, sólo con el mar y el viento.

—Quizá una tarde —respondió ella, acariciando el mostrador de roble que llevaba más de cien años de capas de laca y barniz—. Créeme, por mucho que huyas, los problemas nunca desaparecen. Al final siempre te los encuentras esperándote.

—Lo sé. —Pero si los ahogaba, pensó Bella, sería en medio del Atlántico.

Sue Clearwater subió del sótano. No había dicho nada sobre sus nietos.

—Abajo no hay humedades. Estando tan cerca del agua, siempre es preocupante, pero está todo seco. Si las hubiera podríamos saber si se ha inundado alguna vez.

Esme apartó una telaraña que se había formado en la esquina de la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Qué está dispuesta a hacer Rachel para actualizar esos hornos, Sue?

—No mucho. Según ella, dice que está dejando un precio tan bueno que tú puedes cambiarlos.

—No sé si estoy de acuerdo con eso. —Esme abrió la puerta del primero y lo soltó de golpe—. Desde luego lo tenemos que hablar.

—¿Qué tal el aparcamiento en verano? —preguntó Bella.

—A rebosar —explicó Sue—, que es lo mismo en todos los locales del puerto. A Esme le corresponde además ese trozo pavimentado de atrás donde caben unos cinco coches. Y tres más delante, donde están los parquímetros.

—Tendré que ahuyentar a los clientes de la tienda de buceo. —Esme echó un vistazo al frigorífico y los congeladores—. Me gustan los congeladores, aunque al principio no necesitaré tanto espacio.

—¿Tienes las llaves de los otros locales, Sue? —Bella intentó recordar a su suegra que no debía decidir sin ver el resto de los locales en oferta.

A Edward no le haría mucha gracia ver que su madre había entregado su cuenta bancaria al primer local.

—No creo que sea... —empezó Esme, pero Bella la interrumpió.

—Tenemos que verlos todos.

—Desde luego. —Sue se sacó las llaves del bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Hoy estoy a su disposición. Bella, ¿te encuentras bien para acompañarnos? Tengo entendido que has estado enferma. —Ésta sonrió a Esme, agradeciéndole que no hubiera dado más detalles.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—¿Estás segura? —Esme abrió la puerta de la calle mientras Sue comprobaba las puertas de atrás—. Estos días atrás has dormido muchas horas.

—Si me canso me sentaré, pero tienes que prometerme que no comprarás nada sin que yo lo sepa —señaló con la cabeza hacia la parte de atrás—. ¿Qué le has dicho a Sue de sus nietos?

—Nada. —Su suegra se acercó un poco más a ella—. Sólo le pregunté si había oído algo del instituto. Me dijo que no. No se me ocurrió ninguna manera de preguntarle por los gemelos sin hablar de ti, así que lo dejé.

Bella asintió y abrió la puerta. En ese momento volvió Sue y las tres salieron del local. Esme encontró inconvenientes importantes con los otros tres locales que Sue les enseñó. Bella no estaba de acuerdo con su opinión de que la zona de público era muy pequeña en el nuevo local junto al muelle de pescadores. Y el segundo local tenía mucho más espacio para aparcar. Era cierto que un incendio provocado por un cortocircuito en una antigua peluquería había dejado humedades y un olor desagradable en el local, pero Bella quedó prendada con la casita que antes había sido un anexo del colegio Montessori de la ciudad.

—Aquí estaban las oficinas del colegio, pero no tenían tantos alumnos como para justificar mantenerlo abierto —explicó Sue—. La población está cambiando. Ahora hay muchos menos niños. La gente joven se va en cuanto puede, o los que vienen de la ciudad esperan más tiempo a tener hijos.

—Sus nietos viven con usted, ¿verdad? —indagó Bella, rodeándose el estómago con las manos, sin muchas ganas de saber si los nietos de la amable agente inmobiliaria eran los niños que intentaron destruir la puerta del instituto.

—Los dos van al instituto y los dos están impacientes por largarse de aquí en cuanto el director les dé sus diplomas.

—Creía que eran más jóvenes, Sue —dijo Esme.

—Tienen dieciocho años —la mujer titubeó un momento—. Mi hija y su marido se separaron. ¿No deberíamos hablar del local de los Barker?

—Este sitio me gusta, Esme —comentó Bella, que ya tenía suficiente información—. Estando al lado del colegio tienes una clientela garantizada. En cuanto huelan tus galletas, incluso los padres harán cola para merendar después de clase. Puedes tirar los tabiques y poner un mostrador nuevo como el de Barker's.

—O puedo usar el de Barker's cuando compre el café. —Esme cruzó los brazos—. Les diremos a Carlisle y a Edward que vengan a verlos también. Aunque sólo éste y el café. Los otros locales quedan totalmente descartados —sentenció, yendo hacia la puerta posterior del edificio con determinación. Hasta ahora Sue había rellenado todos los silencios con detalles profesionales, pero ahora, después de haber confiado sus problemas familiares, parecía de lo más incómoda.

—Los árboles ya están perdiendo las hojas —habló Bella.

—Los últimos turistas vienen en otoño para ver la caída de las hojas. Durante unas semanas duplicamos la población —indicó la agente inmobiliaria.

—¿Sabes qué me parece, Bella? —dijo su suegra.

—¿Que este sitio es mejor?

—Que sería perfecto para el bufete de un abogado. —Esme pasó los dedos por el escritorio que habían dejado del colegio—. Sobre todo si quisiera compartirlo con un arquitecto. Habría sitio de sobra para los dos.

—No digas eso —susurró.

Bella miró a Sue Clearwater. Edward se pondría furioso si creyera que intentaba manipularlo para volver a Kline. Esme asintió con la cabeza, pero no logró tranquilizarla. Tomando a Sue del brazo, Esme la llevó con ella hacia la puerta.

Bella las siguió, pero no pudo evitar acariciar la desgastada superficie del escritorio del colegio. También acarició el marco de madera de caoba de la puerta, pensando que podía llegar a encariñarse del edificio fácilmente.

* * *

><p>¿Merezco un review?<p>

Nos leemos en el siguiente, besos.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO OCHO<strong>

En cuanto llegó a casa, Bella se puso un suéter y unos calcetines, salió afuera y se sentó en la hamaca con un libro. Disfrutando de la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las ramas desnudas de los robles, apenas tuvo tiempo para preguntarse cuándo dejaría de necesitar una siesta por la tarde cuando el libro cayó al suelo. Se quedó dormida diciéndose que enseguida lo recogía.

Edward la despertó, cubriéndola con una colcha.

—Estoy despierta —dijo ella, tratando de hablar como si no se hubiera quedado dormida en ningún momento.

Lo que era una tontería, dado que Edward probablemente llevaba bastante rato en casa. Al menos el suficiente como para haberse dado una ducha. Los últimos rayos del sol se reflejaban en las gotas de agua de su pelo húmedo.

—Perdona —murmuró él.

—Tranquilo. ¿La has traído tú? —preguntó, refiriéndose a la colcha mientras buscaba con una mano el libro caído.

—Mi madre, cuando pensó que podías quedarte fría.

—Hubiera podido quedarme aquí toda la noche. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan cómoda.

Miró a su marido con afecto, deseando no estropear el momento, aunque sabía que tenía que contarle sobre los planes de su madre.

—Tu madre está decidida por Barker's.

—Anoche lo dejó claro.

—Ha dicho que iría a verlo contigo, y el local que hay junto al colegio también.

¿Debía contarle la sugerencia de su madre sobre compartir oficinas? No. Estaba demasiado contenta y animada. Mejor que se enterara sólo de los planes que tenía su madre para su regreso a Kline.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Poco más de las cinco. Te he llamado desde el barco.

—Me parece que no tengo batería. Creo que no he cargado el teléfono desde que llegamos, y se me ha olvidado escuchar los mensajes.

—Mientras te encuentres bien no importa. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Edward se apoyó en el árbol a un extremo de la hamaca y dobló la rodilla.

—Bien.

_«Demasiado bien»_, pensó mirándolo. Conocía el cuerpo escultural como si fuera suyo, y el mero hecho de verlo la reconfortaba, igual que el abrazo de la hamaca y la colcha de su madre política. A veces el matrimonio era así de sencillo.

—¿Para qué me has llamado? —preguntó ella.

—No estaba seguro de lo que le contó mi madre a la señora Clearwater.

—¿Sobre mí? Sí, yo también me preocupé. —Bella sonrió—. Me alegro de que te preocupara a ti también, pero tu madre ha sido muy discreta.

Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, Edward se balanceó contra el tronco del árbol.

—Siempre me preocupo. Desde la primera amenaza no he vuelto a mencionarte en el trabajo —dijo—. Tu nombre no aparece en ninguno de mis papeles. Ni siquiera te tengo como número de aviso en caso de emergencia.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Me habría sentido mejor.

—No se me ocurrió. —Se incorporó—. ¿Crees que te olvido en cuanto salgo por la puerta de casa por las mañanas? Eres mi esposa.

—Soy tu esposa, pero necesito un poco más de información sobre nosotros.

—¿Te refieres a nuestro futuro? —Ella asintió.

—Intento tener paciencia. —Edward se apartó del árbol y se arrodilló a su lado. Le tomó la mano y le besó la palma. Después apoyó la mejilla en ella—. ¿Estaremos bien?

—Quiero mucho más que eso. —Se movió hacia él—. Antes me conformaba con estar bien, pero los dos hemos congelado nuestras dudas. Necesitamos amor de verdad y un matrimonio de verdad. Nos lo merecemos.

Detrás de ellos se abrió la puerta de la casa.

—Un momento, mamá. —Un segundo después, la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Edward la besó con fuerza en los labios, como un hombre que reclama a su mujer—. Quiero lo mismo que tú. —El tono firme de su voz rompió el duro caparazón que Bella había intentado formar a su alrededor mientras se alejaba difuminándose de su vida. Aquel hombre significaba demasiado para ella—. Incluso lo estoy intentando con mis padres por ti. Quizá tenga al bebé, a mis padres y a Alice mezclados en mi mente. No sé qué vendrá después, pero no quiero que te vayas de mi lado.

Eso era lo último que ella deseaba.

—No lo haré a menos que me obligues.

Tenía que confiar en él. Podía haber admitido que todavía lo quería. Pero incapaz de creer que la felicidad estuviera tan cerca, adoptó de nuevo una actitud de distancia para protegerse. Apartó la colcha y casi sin fuerzas se puso en pie.

—Después de tantos días de estar acostada, no estoy en forma.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él preocupado, pasando las manos por su cuerpo, como buscando alguna lesión.

—Me duele todo el cuerpo —confesó ella. Estremeciéndose, rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Edward y lo besó en los labios, en una casta promesa de empezar de nuevo.

La pasión la conocían. Necesitaban sentimientos más profundos que no desaparecieran o se congelaran en un invierno nuclear de dolor por el hijo que habían perdido. Edward la abrazó y su aliento se aceleró.

—Te he echado de menos.

—Yo también.

Edward le apartó el pelo de la oreja y la besó en la base de la garganta.

—Será mejor que entremos. Mi madre creerá que estamos peleando.

Recogió la colcha y Bella sujetó el otro extremo. Juntos la doblaron. Cada vez que sus dedos se rozaban, Bella deseaba perderse en los brazos de Edward. Si él detestaba la idea de perderla tanto como ella a él, ¿por qué no seguían hablando? El distanciamiento entre ellos era tan natural como las malas hierbas en un jardín abandonado.

Edward abrió la puerta de la cocina.

—Estamos aquí, mamá.

Bella pasó la primera, rozándole la cintura con la mano. Esme levantó la mirada de la ensalada que estaba preparando. En la cocina había salsa para espaguetis, mientras que en la encimera había una barra de pan de ajo y un cuenco de queso parmesano recién rallado.

—Estoy muerta de hambre, Esme.

—La cena está casi lista. Tu padre ya ha vuelto de la ferretería, Edward. ¿Te importaría ayudarlo a bajar la pintura del coche?

—¿Pintura?

Bella levantó la cabeza.

—Creía que hoy habían trabajado juntos en el barco. ¿Qué hacía tu padre en la ferretería?

—Ha ido mientras yo estaba en la ducha —explicó Edward, a la vez que se acercaba a la encimera y se llevaba un tomate cherry a la boca—. ¿Qué quiere hacer, mamá?

—Ha pensado que a lo mejor querías ayudarlo a pintar el establo.

—¿Que yo querría? —repitió, mirando a su madre—. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo grande que es? Y una conversación mientras pintamos no nos hará mudarnos aquí.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Te estás arriesgando con una apuesta muy alta, Esme.

—No sé qué les parece tan gracioso. Tu padre se está haciendo mayor y ya no puede hacerlo todo solo.

Bella no sabía si estar de acuerdo con su madre política: Carlisle no debía de tener más de cincuenta y cinco o cincuenta y seis años. Edward soltó una carcajada divertida.

—Mamá, mi padre todavía podría darme una buena paliza si quisiera.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Esme, fingiendo escandalizarse.

—Está bien, me rindo. Me muero de ganas por pintar el establo. —Entregándole la colcha a Bella, salió para ayudar a su padre. Esme se hizo con la colcha de los brazos de su nuera.

—¿Me he salido con la mía o no?

—No estoy muy segura —dijo—. Sabe perfectamente lo que estás tramando.

—Nunca ha colaborado mucho en las cosas de casa. No porque sea un vago, sino porque nunca se ha quedado el suficiente tiempo.

—Lo sé.

Bella lo había acompañado en todas las visitas a sus padres de los últimos cinco años. Conocía la estructura de las relaciones familiares de los Cullen tan bien como la de los edificios en los que había trabajado como arquitecto.

—¿Crees que está empezando a bajar la guardia?

Para Bella, Edward estaba planteándose distintas elecciones para salvarse de su propio resentimiento.

—El establo tiene cuatro paredes, Esme. ¿Cómo sabes que no se las dividirán?

—Aguafiestas. Su padre procurará que todo vaya según el plan.

—Deja de intentar manipularlo. Tu hijo se merece algo mejor.

—Todos nos merecemos algo mejor.

—No quiere volver a vivir aquí —dijo Bella. Y sin embargo para ella Kline era cada vez más el lugar que consideraba su hogar.

—Ya veremos. —Esme señaló un montón de platos, cubiertos y servilletas—. ¿Te apetece poner la mesa?

…

—Puede que Bella tuviera razón, Carlisle. —Esme se volvió del tocador terminando de untarse la crema hidratante en la cara—. Debo dejar de manipular a nuestro hijo.

—No hables tan alto, cariño. Una cosa que hemos aprendido esta vez es que oyen todo lo que decimos.

Esme compartió una cálida sonrisa con su marido y deseó que Edward y Bella pudieran encontrar la misma confianza mutua que Carlisle y ella habían luchado tanto por conseguir. Sin resquicios.

—Edward se dio cuenta de lo que estaba intentando el primer día que llegaron —continuó ella frotándose los restos de crema hidratante en los codos—. Hoy parecían estar mejor. —Carlisle dejó el libro sobre el pecho y se quitó las gafas.

—Se sienten más a gusto juntos. ¿No es esto más importante que lo que queremos nosotros, cariño?

Edward y Bella vuelven a llevarse bien. Será mejor que los dejemos tranquilos para que solucionen sus problemas.

—Te va a ayudar a pintar.

—Todavía no hace falta. No desesperes.

—Sí, me ha entrado miedo. Bella estaba tan animada que de repente se me ha ocurrido que quizá quiera volver a casa y que nosotros volveríamos a la situación de antes con Edward.

—No podemos cambiarlo. Hasta ahora le he seguido la corriente, pero seamos sinceros. Sólo queremos que nuestro hijo vuelva a ser parte de la familia, no tenemos que engañarlo. Los engaños no darán ningún resultado.

—Tampoco la sinceridad los ha dado en todos estos años. No entiendo por qué ha decidido ayudarte, sabiendo que yo te estaba presionando. —Esme se acercó a la cama y ahuecó la almohada—. Ha visto el granero y ha tenido que darse cuenta de que lo pintamos hace apenas un par de años.

—Nuestras manipulaciones no tienen nada que ver con eso —dijo Carlisle, suavizando el tono de voz—. Edward ha perdido un hijo. Bella y él están mucho más cerca de la separación de lo que jamás pensamos. Y cuando sabes lo que estás perdiendo, se aprecia mucho más el valor de la familia.

—Lo sé, créeme, pero creo que hay algo más. Creo que también discuten por nosotros. Cada vez que intento sonsacarle algo a Bella, se cierra por completo, pero puedes estar seguro de que Edward no habría venido si ella no lo hubiera obligado a hacerlo.

—Déjalo por hoy, Esme. Ven a la cama. —Carlisle dejó el libro en la mesita de noche. Esme levantó la ropa de cama y se acurrucó a su lado.

—Estás caliente.

—Tengo razón con Edward. No lo presiones más. Déjale que decida qué es lo que quiere de nosotros.

—Pero creo que está funcionando.

—Esme —reprochó.

—Está bien, pero prefiero hacer algo en lugar de esperar a que las cosas ocurran por sí solas.

—¿Porque así tienes la sensación de tener el control?

—¿Estás diciendo que no lo tenemos?

Normalmente Carlisle era el más sensible, aunque nunca presumía de ello. Esme, por el contrario, solía embarcarse en una situación y cruzar los dedos y esperar que todo saliera bien.

—¿Y si se van mañana? No quiero hablar con Edward sólo porque se queda aquí por Bella o porque tú le has convencido de que me ayude a pintar.

—Está bien, lo dejaré en paz, pero ¿te importa que le pida que venga a echar un vistazo a los locales conmigo?

—Pídeselo, claro, pero no intentes convencerlo de algo que no quiere hacer.

Carlisle apagó la luz y Esme se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Muchas noches recordaba lo terrible que fueron las noches de dos años enteros sin él, llorando por su hija y echando de menos a su hijo, que estaba siendo obligado a trabajar como un esclavo en una granja láctea. Todo por su culpa y la de Carlisle.

—Cualquiera pensaría que los remordimientos nos unieron más después de lo que pasó —susurró ella.

—¿Con quién si no hubiéramos podido hablar? Cualquiera nos lo reprocharía tanto como nos lo reprochábamos nosotros, y nadie podría saber lo mucho que lo sentíamos, o el miedo que teníamos por Edward.

—Te quiero, Carlisle, y voy a confiar en mis instintos con él. —Su marido le besó en la cabeza.

—Espero que tus instintos no se equivoquen.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Bella estaba viendo las noticias en la tele cuando salió un reportaje sobre un incendio en el laboratorio de ciencias del instituto. Se levantó y el plato de huevos cayó al suelo.

—¿Edward?

—¿Eh? —Rodeado de documentos, Edward no le prestó atención hasta que oyó el estrépito del plato contra las baldosas.

—El instituto. Alguien entró anoche.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mira, mira. —Bella giró la pequeña televisión de la cocina en su dirección y después limpió los huevos. Un hombre trajeado estaba hablando de tormentas en alta mar que iban a hacer subir la marea. Edward levantó los papeles sin comprender.

—Volverán a decirlo. ¿Y si han sido esos chicos?

—Éste es un delito mucho más serio. Te aseguro que Jasper tiene un buen problema entre manos.

—Me refería a si han sido los nietos de Sue.

—¿Podrías haberlos identificado?

—Ya te dije que no les vi bien las caras. A lo mejor si alguien les hiciera ponerse la misma ropa y correr por el patio del instituto otra vez podría...

—Eso es algo que Jasper nunca hará. —Edward volvió a concentrarse en los documentos—. Tú hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

—¿Entonces por qué no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza?

—Porque no quieres ver a esos jóvenes en líos, pero te preguntas si deberías haber hecho más —explicó el cobrizo.

—¿Quién está psicoanalizando a quién ahora?

—¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?

—Estoy pensando en llamar a Jasper.

—No permitiré que ponga a los nietos de la señora Clearwater a correr por el patio del instituto para ver si los reconoces —le advirtió Edward—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—De que la has llamado señora Clearwater, como si todavía estuvieras en el instituto.

—Para mí el tiempo en esta ciudad se detuvo el día que me fui a la universidad.

—Está teniendo mucha paciencia con tu madre, Edward. No te puedes imaginar lo difícil que se puso ayer.

—Sé lo que quiero —afirmó Esme desde la puerta—, y no veo por qué tengo que perder el tiempo o hacérselo perder a Sue mirando otros locales que sé a priori que no me interesan.

—Porque no puedes realizar una compra de esta envergadura sólo con el corazón, mamá.

—Voy a invertir el dinero de tu padre y mi dinero en ese local y en este negocio. Si no lo hago con el corazón, tendremos problemas de verdad.

Bella apenas prestaba atención al intercambio entre madre e hijo.

—Voy a ir.

—¿A dónde? —preguntaron Edward y Esme a la vez.

—Al instituto. Todavía están los bomberos, y el instituto está cerrado. A lo mejor están los chicos que vi y puedo reconocerlos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Esme.

—Anoche alguien entró en el instituto y prendió fuego al laboratorio.

—¿A todo el laboratorio?

—No lo sé, pero han dicho que los daños son importantes.

—No puedes acusar a los nietos de Sue sin pruebas.

—He intentado no hacerlo, Esme, pero esto es grave.

—Ni siquiera sabes que hayan sido los mismos chicos que viste. —Esme sacó una taza del armario—. Deja que me tome un café y voy contigo.

—Voy a ducharme y vestirme. Si quieres venir, estate preparada cuando lo esté yo.

—Espera —pidió Edward—. Si son culpables y creen que los puedes identificar, no quiero que te vean.

—Tú fuiste quien dijo que eran niños.

—Estaba equivocado —dijo él—. No vayas.

—Voy a ir.

—Mamá, si quieres venir, prepárate. Nos vamos enseguida. —Bella no podía entender el poco sentido común que estaba demostrando su marido.

—Ni se te ocurra. Tu madre no importa, Edward, pero aquí todo el mundo sabe que eres abogado. Si te ven, pensarán que voy por ellos.

—¿Y por qué vas tú?

—Sólo quiero saber qué ha pasado. ¿Esme?

—Dame un segundo. Edward, creo que Bella tiene razón —dijo ella, tras beber un sorbo de café.

Edward las miró, y Bella se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba pensando era por qué él era incapaz de hacerles hacer lo que él quería, todo lo contrario que ocurría con él.

—Tengo que hablar con la señora Clearwater.

—¿Sobre sus nietos? —Esme dejó la taza—. No puedes.

—Sobre tus ambiciones inmobiliarias. Necesito saber más sobre escrituras y títulos. Ya sabes lo confuso que puede ser en una ciudad como ésta —dijo él, consciente de que la legislación inmobiliaria en Nueva Inglaterra era tan complicada y retorcida como su historia—. Si menciona por casualidad que sus nietos llegaron a casa oliendo a gasolina o cubiertos de piel, no, no la interrogaré.

—Sí, seguro que te dirá eso —se burló Esme, riendo aliviada a la vez que empujaba a Bella hacia el pasillo—. Vístete antes de que tu marido haga alguna tontería.

—Creerán que mi madre te acompaña para ayudarte a identificarlos.

—Voy porque alguien tiene que quitarte a esos chicos de encima si son culpables y creen que lo sabes.

—Pero yo no estuve en el instituto anoche. No sé nada del incendio.

—¿Y crees que eso importará mucho a dos adolescentes frustrados y furiosos porque sus padres los han abandonado y ahora se dedican a aporrear la puerta del instituto con un bate de béisbol y, aparentemente, prenderle fuego?

—No me asustes.

Bella no quería que los gemelos fueran culpables, pero no podía evitar pensar en la posibilidad de reconocerlos.

Los jurados tenían que estar seguros. Y los testigos también. Si alguien hubiera adivinado las intenciones de Victoria Durance y no hubiera dicho nada, para Bella esa persona sería tan culpable como Victoria.

…

¿Qué clase de idiota dejaba a su esposa meterse en una situación peligrosa porque ésta tenía remordimientos tanto por hacer demasiado como por no hacer suficiente?

—Maldita sea —masculló Edward a la televisión—. ¿A quién le importa la maldita reina del maíz de Iowa?

Por la pantalla fueron pasando diferentes reportajes comerciales de los productos más innecesarios, como el de la manguera de jardín que no se congelaba ni siquiera en el frío invierno de Maine.

—¿Qué hay, Edward?

Su padre nunca se levantaba tan tarde. Al menos que Edward supiera.

—Alguien prendió fuego anoche al laboratorio del instituto y mamá y Bella han ido a hacer de detectives. —Su padre volvió la televisión para mirarla.

—¿Han salido en la tele?

—No. No me han dejado acompañarlas.

—¿Que no te han dejado? ¿Has perdido el juicio? —preguntó su padre, llevándose las manos al cinturón de la bata para quitársela.

—Espera. Tenían razón. Dos mujeres entre los curiosos no resultan tan amenazadoras como un hombre. Si vamos tú y yo y miramos a los gemelos Clearwater como si fueran los próximos Frank y Jesse James, Jasper podría llamar a Bella a comparecer.

—¿Y tenemos que esperar aquí?

—Mientras podamos soportarlo.

—Vamos a pintar el establo. —Edward suspiró con frustración.

—No creo que el trabajo logre distraemos esta vez, papá. Llamaré a la señora Clearwater.

—¿Para preguntarle si los gemelos...?

—No, para hablar del local de mamá —interrumpió Edward, sacando unos papeles y levantándose para llamar por teléfono.

—¿Cómo puedes dejar a tu madre y a Bella solas en medio de toda esa gente sin protección? —inquirió Carlisle, señalando una imagen del instituto con camiones de bomberos y un montón de padres y alumnos ansiosos.

—¿Crees que no habrá policía? —Su padre se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor la imagen.

—No veo a Jasper por ninguna parte. Espera, ahí hay un coche patrulla.

—Papá, estoy preocupado. No es lógico, pero teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido... —Edward marcó el número de Sue. El teléfono sonó durante un largo rato, pero nadie respondió.

—No está en casa. —Miró a su padre—. No significará que está en la comisaría, ¿verdad?

—Como que tendremos que ponernos barbas postizas —sugirió el padre con un atisbo de temor en la voz, incapaz de seguir esperando de brazos cruzados—. Quiero estar seguro de que mi esposa no está en peligro. —El temor de su padre aumentó también el de Edward.

—Vamos, papá. No dejaremos que nos vea nadie, ni mamá y Bella tampoco.

…

Llevaban la misma ropa que la noche que golpearon la puerta del instituto. Dos chicos gemelos, altos y morenos como los muchachos del sábado, merodeaban entre los presentes.

Bella no tuvo que preguntar si eran ellos, pero fingió no verlos.

—¿Reconoces a alguien, Bella?

Ésta se sobresaltó. Jasper Whitlock acababa de materializarse a su lado como de la nada. Andaba como un espía, probablemente para intentar sorprender a los obstinados adolescentes o a algún testigo anónimo de lo sucedido.

—¿Tienes idea de quién ha podido hacerlo? —preguntó ella.

—Dado que no tengo pruebas, no quiero contaminar la investigación, pero tienes que reconocer que no es una coincidencia.

—Probablemente no.

—¿Qué le estás diciendo a mi nuera, Jasper?

—Nada, Esme. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No serás su perro guardián ahora?

Esme se echó a reír y Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo al ver las dotes artísticas de su madre política. Sin duda el mundo había perdido una excelente actriz.

—Mírame —pidió Esme a Jasper, señalando su fragilidad—. Bella estaría más segura con un cachorro.

—Avísame si ves a alguien que te inquiete —pidió Jasper.

—Por supuesto —convino Bella, adoptando la misma actitud de inocencia que Esme—. ¿Me avisarás si tienes pruebas antes de obligarme a identificar a un sospechoso?

—Se nota que llevas mucho tiempo con Edward.

—Gracias.

—Voy a hacer una visita a la señora Clearwater —informó Jasper a modo de despedida.

—Déjala en paz —suplicó Esme, revolviéndose con rabia y volviendo a ser ella misma. Jasper la estudió con curiosidad y después miró a Bella, que procuró ocultar su extrañeza ante la agresiva reacción de su suegra.

—Ahora me toca a mí darte las gracias —dijo Jasper a Esme con expresión de haber confirmado sus sospechas.

El jefe de policía se alejó de ellas, perdiéndose entre los presentes. Esme tomó a Bella del brazo.

—¿Qué he hecho? —susurró afligida.

—Defender a una amiga —justificó la castaña, tratando de calmar a su suegra.

—Y ponerla en el punto de mira de la policía.

—No van a acusar a Sue ni a nadie.

—Supongo que no. Pero no me fío nada de ellos.

—Lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no vamos a verla?

—Puede que no esté en casa —dijo Esme—. ¿Te quedarías en casa esperando a que la policía fuera a buscarte si creyeras que tus nietos son los responsables de un delito como éste?

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé qué debería hacer. —Bella se volvió hacia la plaza—. Vamos a dar un paseo. A lo mejor encontramos a Sue trabajando por la zona.

Antes de alejarse mucho, Bella vio Edward rezagado entre un grupo de hombres. Su cabeza sobresalía por encima de las de los demás, con lo que le era imposible pasar desapercibido. Estaba en una esquina cerca de una iglesia, y a unos dos o tres metros, su padre intentaba esconderse detrás de un poste de teléfono.

* * *

><p>Feliz año 2015!<p>

Aquí regreso para terminar la historia, iré subiendo los capis restantes en cuanto los tenga listos.

Besos


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO NUEVE<strong>

—Esme, nos están siguiendo.

—¿Quién? ¿La policía?

—Peor que la policía. Tu marido y el mío.

—¿Dónde?

Bella señaló hacia la iglesia.

—Cerca de la iglesia. Es evidente que están intentando pasar desapercibidos.

Esme soltó una carcajada.

—Están preocupados por nosotras. No te rías cuando lleguemos a su lado. Pueden ayudamos a buscar a Sue. Es posible que necesite a Edward si sus nietos son los responsables.

—Es la primera vez que la idea de que Edward defienda a alguien no me disgusta.

—¿Los has visto junto al instituto?

—¿A quién? —preguntó Bella, como si no supiera a quién se refería. Esme ni siquiera se molestó en responder.

No encontraron a la señora Clearwater en la plaza. Tampoco estaba en su despacho, ni respondía al teléfono de casa. Edward sugirió que estaban exagerando y por fin se rindieron. Después de comer en un restaurante de langostas volvieron a casa. Edward y su padre fueron a recoger la cocina, pero Esme no se lo permitió. Le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera.

Después Esme preguntó a Bella si quería aprender su receta de galletas. A Bella le encantó la sugerencia.

_«¿También era parte de su plan?»_ se preguntó Edward. _«¿Para que viera a su esposa hecha toda un ama de casa de los años cincuenta mezclando masa para galletas en un cuenco enorme?»_

—Papá, el granero está esperando una capa de pintura.

—Puede esperar hasta mañana.

—¿No fue por eso que decidimos no salir hoy a pescar?

—Sí —suspiró cansado.

Edward ya estaba subido en una escalera y pintando cuando su padre apareció en el granero.

—¿Cuándo comprarás una pistola de pintar, papá?

—Cuando no me apetezca invertir una semana en hacer bien el trabajo.

—Sabes utilizarla, ¿no?

—No, y no quiero aprender. —Otra escalera golpeó contra la pared junto a Edward—. ¿Por qué te has puesto a pintar así, como si quisieras vengarte del granero?

—Sólo quiero terminarlo cuanto antes. Bella está mucho mejor. Volveremos pronto a casa.

—¿A casa?

—Para decidir a dónde iremos después.

—Hijo, ¿vas a dejar tu trabajo?

Su padre no debía de ser la primera persona en saberlo. Bella ya debía de saber que él no permitiría que ella lo abandonara por un trabajo. Pero lo que no sabía era que él necesitaba estar con ella por encima de todo.

—Prefiero hablar del granero, papá. Me parece que ya no me queda paciencia para otro sermón.

—Hay gente que no considera los consejos paternales como sermones.

—Yo sí.

—Entonces deja que te diga una cosa: te estás dejando trozos sin pintar.

—Buen consejo.

Edward pintaba cada vez mejor y más deprisa, irritado consigo mismo por hacerlo, pero más porque aquella mañana había temido seriamente por la seguridad de su esposa.

—¿Estamos echando una carrera? —preguntó su padre después de media hora.

—No te entiendo.

Pero apenas hablaron y cuando oscureció ya habían terminado una de las paredes del establo. A Edward le dolían los brazos.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo —se quejó mientras limpiaban los cepillos—. Estás perdiendo una buena pesca por pintar. Una pistola te ayudaría a volver al trabajo enseguida.

—Así me gusta más. Puedes ver todo el proceso con más calma —explicó su padre. Se lavó las manos una última vez y después de secárselas dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hijo—. Y mi hijo y yo hemos conseguido pintar toda una pared de un establo que lleva en la familia más de cien años.

—¿Éste?

Carlisle asintió.

—No me importa reconocer que soy un romántico. Me gusta la historia. Me gusta hacer esto contigo por lo que implica.

A Edward le gustaría ser como su padre. Fue uno de los momentos más extraños y fuertes de su vida.

—Papá, tengo que terminar aquí. ¿Puedes decirle a Bella que venga?

—Sí, claro.

En unos minutos, Bella entró por las puertas dobles del antiguo establo reconvertido en garaje y corrió hacia él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —No era propio de ella esperar lo peor.

—Quería hablar contigo.

—¿Ya te has cansado de pintar, pescar y pasear por las calles de Kline? —Bella hizo una pausa para respirar—. ¿Quieres volver a Hartford?

Edward se limpió las manos y los brazos con uno de los trapos de su padre que después echó a un cubo detrás del fregadero.

—No —comenzó—. Quiero encontrar un sitio nuevo para vivir, un lugar donde pueda ser feliz y donde pueda encontrar un trabajo que me guste y que no te asuste.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos. Esbozó una media sonrisa pero enseguida volvió a ponerse seria. Por fin, se apoyó en el taburete junto a la mesa de trabajo.

—¿Qué?

—Hoy cuando te has ido sabía que estabas a salvo. En el fondo no creía que dos niños, o cualquier niño, pudieran hacerle daño a una mujer adulta que pasa por su instituto cuando están haciendo algo que no deben.

—¿Y si han sido ellos los que han provocado el incendio?

Edward se detuvo y la miró.

—Los has visto?

—Es posible que haya visto a los chicos del sábado. Son gemelos, y estaban merodeando por los alrededores del instituto.

—Eso no significa que sean culpables.

—No —coincidió ella—, pero tampoco que no lo sean. ¿Por qué te ha hecho eso cambiar de idea sobre Hartford?

—Pensé que era mi paranoia. Estaba tan preocupado por ti que no podía pensar en nada más. Hoy me he dado cuenta de cómo te sientes, y quiero pedirte perdón por no haberlo visto antes. Por lo visto, soy un inútil incapaz de entender una situación sin haberla vivido antes.

—¿Pero ahora la entiendes?

—¿No habrás cambiado de idea?

—No volveré a poner los pies en esa casa si puedo evitarlo.

—Yo me ocuparé de venderla.

—No quiero que hagas tú todo el trabajo —dijo. De repente se apartó del taburete y se pegó a él—. ¿Nos vamos?

Cuando por fin salió del sistema de casas de acogida juró que nunca volvería a huir de nada ni de nadie. Pero lo haría para salvar Bella. Mirándola a los ojos, sintiendo que partes de sí mismo desaparecían, la sentó de nuevo en el taburete.

—Edward.

Con un dedo en la barbilla le alzó la cara. Ella separó los labios, anticipando el beso. Él lo supo por la respiración acelerada y el brillo en sus ojos. La besó y la sacó de la oscuridad y de los miedos que se la habían arrebatado.

Bella lo besó como no lo había besado en años, con pasión y seguridad, no con la desesperada necesidad de olvidar que ahora él reconoció en otros besos del pasado. Por fin, Edward terminó el beso y permanecieron abrazados y jadeando.

—Ya era hora —jadeó Bella con una sonrisa—. Tengo que llamar al trabajo y decirles que no vuelvo, para que busquen alguien que ocupe mi lugar.

Edward se echó a reír, sorprendido ante la inesperada sensación de felicidad.

—No puedo creer que te resulte tan fácil dejarlo, pero me alegro de que estemos bien —afirmó él sobre su pelo.

Un ruido le hizo levantar la cabeza. Un coche, acercándose veloz por el sendero de piedra que conducía a la casa, antes de que él pudiera recordarle que siempre sería un abogado defensor. Apartándose de Bella, Edward miró por la ventana más cercana.

—No me sorprende demasiado. Es la policía. —Bella bajó del taburete y al hacerlo casi se cae. Él la sujetó.

—No tengas miedo —confortó él—. A menos que hayan encontrado sus huellas dactilares en algún producto incendiario, lo normal es que sospechen de dos muchachos que por lo visto hasta ahora se han dedicado a cometer delitos menores como arrancar el césped de los juzgados y meter jabón en todos los coches de policía. Jasper tiene que preguntarse si ya han decidido pasar a delitos mayores.

—Oh, Dios, y todo porque yo fui a la policía.

—Creía que no estabas lo bastante segura como para identificarlos, Bella.

—Los chicos que he visto hoy llevaban la misma ropa que los que vi el sábado. —Bella se volvió hacia las puertas—. ¿Tengo que hablar con ellos?

—Si no lo haces, será peor para los Clearwater. Diles la verdad.

—Seguro que la mayoría de los adolescentes tienen el mismo chandal del instituto.

—¿Chandal del instituto? —Edward se la llevó hacia la puerta—. Te recomendaría que te lo pensaras dos veces antes de identificar a alguien basándote en el chandal que usan todos los que participan en algún deporte de equipo. Es un testimonio inútil.

—No quiero que se queden sin castigo, si es que se lo merecen, Edward, a pesar de que puedo imaginar las devastadoras consecuencias para la familia si la policía los detiene. Sue parece muy frágil y eso la afectaría profundamente.

—Pero sacarlos del apuro no los ayudaría —dijo él—. Si han sido ellos, tendrán que tener un castigo u otro.

—Está bien. Hablaré con ellos.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta Jasper se dirigía hacia el establo con pasos firmes.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo —tendió la mano a Edward—. Me alegro de verte.

Edward se portó como si se alegrara de ver a su antiguo compañero de estudios.

—Vamos a casa —lo invitó Edward señalando la casa de sus padres—. Mi madre siempre tiene café recién hecho.

Jasper echó a andar primero seguido de Edward y después de Bella, que se alegró de poder rezagarse un poco. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras del porche, Edward la tomó de la mano y la retrasó un poco mientras Jasper entraba a la cocina.

—Tranquila, dile lo que crees. No mientas. —Bella se volvió para mirarlo. El sonrió.

—Nunca te he visto mentir. Será mejor que entremos antes de que crean que estamos hablando sobre tu testimonio.

—Es fácil para ti tomártelo tan a la ligera. No eres el que está a punto de arruinar la vida de un par de adolescentes.

—Seguramente fueron ellos los que viste queriendo colarse en el instituto. Eso no arruinará sus vidas.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, Jasper ya estaba removiendo el azúcar en la taza de café humeante que Esme le había dejado en encimera.

—Me alegro de que hayan decidido a entrar por fin —murmuró el policía con sarcasmo.

—Vamos, Jasper. Mi mujer nunca trata con la policía. Te dijo que había visto algo y ahora vienes a interrogarla a pesar de que no sabe nada del incendio de anoche.

—No estamos ante un tribunal, Edward.

—Dispara, Jasper —dijo Bella, sentándose frente a su esposo en la mesa. No quería dar la sensación de necesitar su apoyo.

—¿Has visto hoy a los jóvenes del sábado por los alrededores del instituto, Bella?

Ella sintió el impulso de mirar a su esposo o a Esme. Su familia, que ahora era también la de ella, sufrió antes y después de que el sistema se ocupara de intentar corregir los problemas en su casa. Lo peor fueron los años que Edward pasó con su familia de acogida.

—Si estuviera segura no dudaría en decírtelo. Hoy he visto bastantes chicos que se parecían mucho a los del sábado, pero no lo puedo asegurar con certeza.

—Esa es la respuesta típica para un juicio por asesinato. Yo estoy buscando a los sospechosos de un incendio provocado en el instituto.

—No puedo ayudarte —indicó ella.

—Esto es una ciudad pequeña. Ya he hablado con ellos sobre algunas de sus _travesuras_ —dijo Jasper—. Hasta puedo verle la gracia a lo del jabón en los coches patrulla, pero incendiar el instituto...

—Aunque hubieran sido ellos los que intentaron entrar, no sé nada del incendio. —Bella miró a Edward y en lo más profundo de sus ojos vio admiración—. Esa noche no estuve allí.

—Sólo quiero hablar con ellos, Bella. Es posible que no sean y tú puedes ayudarme a descartarlos.

—Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte.

Edward se levantó.

—Te acompañaré al coche, Jasper.

—Un momento. —El rubio bebió el café despacio, ofreciendo a Bella tiempo de sobra para pensárselo mejor—. ¿Cómo te sentirás si no me dices la verdad y la próxima vez alguien resulta herido? Cada vez son más peligrosos.

—Los remordimientos no me dejarían vivir, pero sería peor elegir a dos chicos que se parecían a los que vi y acusarlos de algo que no han hecho.

Jasper recogió la gorra que había dejado en el respaldo de una silla.

—Supongo que no puedo discutir eso —convino, poniéndose la gorra—, aunque me gustaría. Recuerda que esto es una ciudad pequeña y hay mucha gente que sabe lo que viste.

—¿Estás amenazando a mi esposa, Jasper?

—No quiero que ninguno de los dos se sientan personas non gratas aquí.

Edward hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. Jasper salió sin decir nada más. El cobrizo lo siguió.

—De esto ha salido una cosa buena —comentó Esme—. Ahora miras a Edward como si te importara.

Edward y ella todavía tenían que acordar los detalles de lo que querían, pero ahora él le había dado nuevas esperanzas por primera vez.

—Siempre me ha importado —declaró—, pero me gusta tenerlo en mi rincón.

Era así de sencillo. Edward podía expresar con palabras su deseo de salvar su matrimonio hasta la saciedad, pero ahora lo había expresado con actos.

La puerta se abrió y éste entró de nuevo. Sin pensarlo, Bella corrió a él y lo abrazó, pegándose a él y haciéndole sentir los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Qué? —Edward la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

—Estoy contenta. —Sujetándole el pelo con la mano, él le echó suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Por mí?

—Por supuesto. —Bella recordó que sus suegros estaban detrás de ellos y se volvió. Pero ya no había nadie.

—Oh, se han ido.

—Huyen a la primera muestra pública de afecto —contó él, y se inclinó hacia ella para mostrárselo un poco más. Detrás de ellos sonó el teléfono. Bella lo miró y él la soltó.

—Deberíamos ir arriba.

Esme entró en la cocina mirando a todas partes excepto a ellos.

—Perdonen —musitó—. Sólo tenemos este teléfono y el de nuestro dormitorio. —Descolgó el auricular. Era Sue—. No, no pasa nada —dijo, apoyándose contra la encimera con las mejillas encendidas—. ¿Lo hay contigo? —Escuchó un momento y después miró a su hijo—. No, no sé nada de eso. Bella vio a unos jóvenes junto al instituto, pero nunca ha dicho que fueran Collin y Brady. Insiste en que no puede identificar a los muchachos que vio.

Bella sintió náuseas por lo que Edward la abrazó por la cintura.

—Bueno, tengo que preguntarte si sigues queriendo ayudarme, Sue —propuso Esme, cada vez más sorprendida por la respuesta de la mujer—. Se lo diré a mi hijo. Podemos volver a verlo. —Estiró el brazo para ver la hora—. ¿Mañana por la mañana a las siete y media? Bien, nos vemos allí. Te llamaré si surge algo. —Colgó en el momento en que Carlisle entró en la cocina—. Tenemos que pensar bien lo del local. Alguien ha hecho una oferta por el café de los Barker.

Sólo Carlisle habló.

—¿Ha dicho algo de Bella?

—Oh, sí. Me ha preguntado si los rumores eran verdad. Por lo visto dicen que Bella vio a unos chicos tratando de entrar en el instituto el sábado y que había dicho que eran los gemelos.

—¿Y tú qué le has dicho? —quiso saber Carlisle.

—¿Acaso tienes que preguntarlo? Le he dicho que Bella no puede identificar a nadie. ¿Vendrás conmigo por la mañana? —preguntó Esme a su nuera. Pero a Edward no le parecía una buena idea.

—Mamá —intervino Edward—, prefiero que Bella no vaya.

—Si hay rumores prefiero no ir —convino Bella, pensando en todas las veces que Edward se sintió como un espectáculo, observado por todo el mundo—. Ve con tu madre.

Esme se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Quiero ese local, Edward, pero estoy dispuesta a escuchar tus argumentos si tienes alguno. Si no, le diré a Sue que haga una oferta en mi nombre.

—No soy agente inmobiliario. No conozco el valor del local y además, ¿qué importa mi opinión?

—Tu padre y yo lo hemos visto muchas veces. Bella también lo ha visto. Tu opinión es importante aunque no estemos de acuerdo. Reconozco que estoy haciendo esto con más emoción que sentido empresarial, pero me gustaría saber qué te parece.

—Estaré en casa todo el día —dijo Carlisle—. Aunque no hay nada de qué preocuparse, puedes hacerme compañía mientras pinte, Bella.

—Papá, ni se te ocurra subirla a una de esas escaleras.

—No he dicho eso —objetó Carlisle, mirando ofendido a su hijo—. Tú ve al café y fíjate bien en el paseo marítimo cuando ya casi no quedan turistas, y después dile a tu madre que no es un local excepcional.

Edward se volvió a mirar a Bella, pero ésta sacudió la cabeza, intentando decirle que estaría bien con su padre.

—He hablado con otros empresarios de la zona —explicó Esme—. Todos coinciden en que buena parte de los beneficios se hacen con los turistas, desde primavera hasta cuando terminan de caer las hojas. El sitio tiene muchas ventajas.

Bella quería que Edward acompañara a su madre. Sabía que era importante para Esme.

—Yo no estoy preocupada, y tú tampoco deberías estarlo. Deberías ir a ver el café. Para tu madre es importante.

Edward se rindió.

—¿A qué hora, mamá?

—Te daré unos golpes en la puerta cuando me suene el despertador. Me preocupa que lleguemos tarde. Sue me ha dicho que la tienda de buceo contigua quiere ampliar su local y unir los dos locales.

—Esta noche no pueden hacer nada —masculló Carlisle—. Seguro que estan hambrientos. ¿Qué tal un desayuno para cenar? Puedo preparar unos panqueques.

—Yo me ocupo del tocino —secundó Edward.

—También hay sirope de arce —se unió Esme abriendo la puerta del sótano—. El otro día lo usé en una receta nueva de galletas. Las estropeé todas, la verdad, pero quería probar algo nuevo —su voz se apagó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Carlisle sonrió. Edward, que estaba mirando a su padre, miró a Bella con una sonrisa. Y Bella se sintió parte de una familia.

Más tarde, por la noche, durmió en los brazos de su marido y se sintió como una esposa.

…

La lluvia del día siguiente no los dejó pintar. Cuando Edward y Esme se fueron, Bella y Carlisle compartieron las tareas de la cocina. Con un trapo en la mano, Carlisle buscó más platos para secar.

—Creo que ya está todo —comentó Bella aclarando el fregadero—. Esme no lo habría hecho mejor.

—Pero ni siquiera lo mencionaremos. ¿Te apetece echar una partida de cartas? —Carlisle la sorprendió.

—Claro.

—Prepararé la mesa en el salón.

—Yo haré una cafetera. Si quieres tomar más café.

Esme había mencionado el colesterol, aunque no había dicho nada sobre hipertensión.

—La cafeína no me afecta —explicó él—. Fue lo que me salvo después de... una temporada.

Bella lo entendió: Carlisle había pasado del alcohol al café. Mientras estaba en la cocina preparándolo, su suegro se movía en el salón. Cuando el intenso aroma a café impregnó la casa, Carlisle volvió a la cocina y olisqueó el aire con una sonrisa.

—Mmm. Huele maravillosamente. Esme nunca lo hace bastante fuerte.

Carlisle sacó su taza favorita y se sirvió generosamente.

—¿Te sirvo uno? —le preguntó con la cafetera en la mano.

—Sí, pero yo lo quiero con leche y azúcar. —Carlisle asintió.

—A fin de cuentas no eres más que una mujer.

—Y todos tenemos nuestros rituales —dijo ella.

Carlisle descorrió las cortinas de salón y encendió la chimenea. Nadie podía enmascarar el sonido del océano que se estrellaba contra los acantilados. El aire olía a la sal que el viento esparcía por toda la costa.

—No entiendo por qué a Edward no le gusta este sitio.

Sentada en la mesa con un café delante, Bella contemplaba el agua que caía contra las ventanas y el cielo gris que los rodeaba.

—Sabes por qué.

La memoria de Alice llenó el silencio.

—¿Qué te hizo ir a limpiar la tumba de Alice y ponerle flores frescas?

—Lo hice por Edward, para recordarle que él también tuvo buenos momentos con ella. Lo consumen los remordimientos.

—Si pudiera evitárselos lo haría, Bella. Dios sabe que su madre y yo fuimos los culpables. Nada de lo que ocurrió fue culpa suya —indicó Carlisle con dolor.

—Pero Edward había conseguido ayudarla muchas veces. Y por lo poco que cuenta, siempre utilizaba la excusa de que estaban enfermos en vez de no...

—Borrachos. No tienes que usar eufemismos. Edward tiene motivos más que suficientes para estar resentido por cosas que no tenían que haber sucedido. Pero los recuerdos de los buenos momentos sólo le sirven para echarla más de menos.

—Claro, porque se siente responsable. Si le evitó darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba la situación, cree que también debería haberle salvado la vida.

—Probablemente sea la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas, pero se negó a ir a un psicólogo. Seguramente pensó que podía superarlo solo, y nunca nos ha pedido ayuda. Se niega a creer que éste es su hogar, e incluso entonces nosotros lo habríamos defendido, a él y a Alice, con nuestras vidas si lo hubiéramos sabido.

Bella contempló en silencio la taza de café que tenía delante. Parpadeó con fuerza, pero por fin se rindió y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

—¿Le has dicho eso alguna vez?

—Lo he intentado siempre que ha venido. —Carlisle barajó las cartas—. Lo que no es muy a menudo. Y quizá no con esas palabras.

—Deberías intentarlo —sugirió Bella—. Yo antes pensaba que tarde o temprano Edward superaría los fantasmas del pasado y nos instalaríamos aquí.

—Quizá algún día.

Carlisle dejó la baraja sobre la mesa y se levantó para mirar por la ventana. La lluvia caía suavemente sobre la tierra y el mar que tanto amaba.

—Cada día me despierto y deseo poder cambiar el momento en que murió mi hija —reconoció—. Y después le pido a Dios para que mi hijo quiera volver a ser mi hijo.

Bella quiso ir hacia él, pero él la miró diciéndole con los ojos que no lo hiciera, y ella se quedó en la silla.

—¿Cómo terminas con casi dos décadas de rabia que te han hecho más fuerte y más seguro que nunca? —preguntó ella.

—¿No te ha traído problemas en tu matrimonio esa actitud?

—Ya he hablado demasiado de mi matrimonio. A Edward le gusta mantener su intimidad, y yo me he convertido en una chismosa.

—El trabajo ha sido su penitencia. Tú eres su recompensa.

—No quiero ser para él una especie de recompensa que está ahí cuando tiene tiempo libre para mí. —Bella bajó la voz—. Además, va a cambiar de trabajo.

—Eso dará igual hasta que le hagas darse cuenta de que tú vas antes que el trabajo. —Carlisle se encogió de hombros—. Nosotros no hemos podido conseguir que vuelva a ser parte de la familia. Quizá deberian pensar en tener otro hijo.

Los remordimientos por hablar demasiado se tornaron rápidamente en resentimiento.

—¿Crees que nuestro hijo será tan fácil de sustituir? —saltó ella con fiereza.

—Perdona. —Carlisle volvió a la mesa—. A veces hablo demasiado yo también, pero no puedo evitar pensar que el día que ustedes resuelvan sus problemas, los nuestros con Edward se resolverán por sí solos. No quería entrometerme, y tú tienes razón. Ningún hijo puede sustituir a otro.

Carlisle la miró con una expresión triste, prácticamente un desconocido con el rostro agradable y amable del padre de Edward.

—Quiero recuperar a mi hijo —continuó Carlisle—, y albergaba la esperanza de que tú le hicieras darse cuenta de que la familia es mucho más importante que cualquier trabajo, que cualquier casa en una ciudad que no es la tuya. No tiene por qué esforzarse en demostrar su valía a gente que no lo ama.

—No puedo hablar de esto contigo, Carlisle.

Bella dejó las cartas y se puso en pie. Carlisle la tomó del brazo.

—¿Aquí te sientes en casa?

Unos pocos días allí también la habían cambiado. La habían hecho más sensible, y la habían llevado a elegir Kline como el lugar donde deseaba construir su hogar y formar una familia con Edward. El cabo era para ella su nuevo hogar. Aunque no dijo nada. Por encima de todo, era importante demostrar su lealtad a Edward.

—Me gusta venir a visitarlos.

Carlisle gruñó, dejando claro que su respuesta no le satisfacía. Bella se volvió hacia el pasillo.

—Voy a buscar un libro y recostarme un rato, Carlisle.

Tenía que haber tenido la boca cerrada. Cruzó los dedos para que el padre de Edward no la interrogara sobre el posible cambio de trabajo de su hijo. Edward estaba dispuesto a trabajar en cualquier juzgado del país antes que aceptar un trabajo en Kline.

La actitud dura de Carlisle le había recordado que Edward y ella todavía no habían llegado a un acuerdo. Una cosa era segura. Edward nunca querría volver a Maine.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste, nos leemos en el siguiente.<p>

Besos


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO DIEZ<strong>

Edward recordaba vagamente a Sue Clearwater. Melena oscura y el entusiasta tono de voz propio de una vendedora. Como profesora, siempre intentó enseñar cálculo como una asignatura que resultaba muy beneficiosa para todos los interesados.

—¿Cómo estás? —El apretón de manos era firme. Las arrugas alrededor de los ojos nuevas.

—Bien. —Edward no pudo evitar estudiarla con detenimiento tratando de encontrar algo que indicara problemas con sus nietos.

—¿Cómo está, señora Clearwater?

—Ya todos tenemos edad para que me llames Sue y me tutees, Edward. Gracias por venir tan pronto —dijo, ofreciendo las llaves a Esme—. Sé que es una imposición, pero no quería que alguien te quitara esta oportunidad.

Esme abrió la puerta como si ya fuera la propietaria del local.

—Mamá, espera. —Edward quería hacerle ver la realidad, y sobre todo que no se precipitara—. Piensa en las consecuencias. La señora Clearwater quiere vender el local, es lo normal. Perdón —dijo.

—Sue —repitió la mujer—. Y no te lo reprocho, pero creo que las vibraciones que te da un edificio son importantes. Esme cree que éste es el local ideal para su negocio.

Esme lo hizo entrar por la puerta primero.

—Échale un vistazo primero, Edward. Si te gusta más el otro local, lo hablaremos. Pero éste es muy acogedor. Mis clientes querrán galletas, tartas, té y chocolate caliente.

—Y café —agregó Sue—. Me encantaría una taza de café. —Sus palabras distrajeron a Edward, y él miró a su madre que también estaba mirando a su amiga.

—¿Te ha estado molestando la policía, Sue? —preguntó. La otra mujer recobró su compostura.

—No por el incendio. Sin pruebas no pueden, pero ya conoces este pueblo. La gente cree que fueron Brady y Collin y no pierden la ocasión de hacérmelo saber —explicó con una carcajada cargada de amargura.

Edward quiso tranquilizarla sobre Bella, pero la mujer desvió la mirada.

Dentro del local, el suelo de madera crujió. Edward aún recordaba los listones del suelo que crujían desde hacía tantos años. Los armarios de madera con puertas de cristal seguían relucientes en las paredes, y a través de tres grandes ventanales, aunque polvorientos, se podía contemplar el puerto como tres amplios cuadros enmarcados que formaban una sola imagen apaisada y que ningún ser humano con pincel podría emular.

—Ahora veo a qué te referías, mamá. Pero ¿no deberíamos echar un vistazo al otro local? —Edward miró a la amiga de su madre—. Señora... Sue, ¿ha traído las otras llaves?

—Ya he visto suficiente —contradijo su madre—. Si has sentido lo mismo que yo al entrar, no haces más que reforzar mi decisión. Sue, necesito que me aconsejes con la oferta.

—No sé qué habrán ofrecido los otros interesados. —Un teléfono móvil sonó en el bolsillo de Sue y la interrumpió—. Perdonen, son mis nietos. —Miró a Edward con una mueca a la vez que abría el teléfono—. No te extrañará oír que daría cualquier cosa porque fueran como tú de adolescente.

Esme lo llevó a la cocina mientras Sue hablaba por teléfono.

—Quizá el año que viene tengamos que comprar nuevos, pero de momento los hornos nos sirven. —Edward pasó la mano sobre el metal.

—Supongo que sabrás qué equipamiento necesitas.

—Llevo años cocinando. Estos hornos no tienen nada que ver con el que tengo en casa.

—¿Has pensado en el personal?

—He pensado que al principio puedo contratar a un estudiante para ocuparse de atender a los clientes mientras yo estoy en la cocina. Tendré que preparar buena parte de las cosas por las tardes. Necesitaremos levadura. —Esme abrió un frigorífico enorme que olía ligeramente a humedad.

—¿Por qué no he conocido nunca esta parte de ti?

—Hasta la muerte de Alice ni siquiera estoy segura de haberla conocido yo misma. Después, no quería conocerla.

Una oleada de rabia y amargura recorrió la sangre de Edward, envenenándola.

—¿Cómo puedes decirlo con tanta tranquilidad, como si no te afectara? —le reprochó.

—Costumbre. —Esme respiró hondo pero no consiguió ocultar las intensas ganas de llorar—. Estuve años en terapia. No me he acostumbrado ni lo he aceptado, pero al menos aprendí a hablar de ello en voz alta. —Edward contempló el rostro delgado y cubierto de arrugas y no la juzgó. Lo que no era normal en él.

—Entiendo —susurró—. Aunque nunca hemos visto a nuestro hijo ni tenía nombre, para nosotros era tan real como si hubiera nacido. Me siento engañado. Al menos Bella lo sintió dentro de sí. Yo no tuve esa oportunidad. —El dolor empañó sus últimas palabras y su madre se acercó a él.

—Edward —habló ella, pero esperó a que él diera alguna indicación de sus sentimientos. La animosidad que había sentido durante décadas lo paralizaba, pero Bella tenía razón sobre su familia. Tarde o temprano, todo el mundo necesitaba a sus padres. Todos habían sufrido demasiado. Extendió los brazos y su madre se metió en ellos. Era tan pequeña y frágil que le recordó a Alice.

—Siento mucho lo del niño —dijo—. Daría cualquier cosa por ayudarlos a Bella y a ti.

—Bella y yo tenemos que hacerlo solos.

—El matrimonio es compromiso.

—Mamá. —Edward miró hacia la otra sala, de donde llegaba la voz de Sue, hablando más alto—. Quiero empezar de nuevo contigo y con papá, pero ustedes no pueden aconsejamos.

—Lo que tú digas. —Esme miró dentro de un inmenso armario—. Me ha sorprendido oír a Sue decir que eras un buen alumno. Creía que eras un poco sinvergüenza.

—Como no podía tener buena relación con ustedes en casa, el instituto era un alivio —le confesó él. Esme cerró la puerta del armario con rostro serio.

—Al menos eres sincero.

Era muy fácil hacer daño a su madre.

—Quizá no tenga que serlo siempre —dijo él, deseando poder retirar lo dicho—. Todavía puedo oler a pan recién hecho.

—Lo sé, y todavía me da hambre.

La puerta se abrió y entró Sue.

—Esme, lo siento. Tengo que irme. Llamaré a Rachel Barker para decirle que espere una oferta. Después te llamaré y hablaremos. No te preocupes, todavía no aceptarán al otro comprador. —Miró a Edward y asintió con la cabeza—. Me alegro de volver a verte.

La mujer salió con pasos apresurados, y se olvidó las llaves en el mostrador. Edward las recogió.

—Se las llevaré.

Alcanzó a Sue en la acera, donde se había detenido y rebuscaba frenéticamente en su bolso.

—Oh, gracias —cerró el bolso y se dirigió a un coche azul marino aparcado junto a la acera—. Cierren la puerta cuando se vayan. Yo volveré más tarde a poner la alarma.

—De acuerdo.

Edward quería preguntarle qué había ocurrido, y si sus nietos se habían metido en algún lío. Pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría Bella si le ofrecía sus servicios.

—Conduce con cuidado —le dijo a modo de despedida, sintiéndose bastante ridículo.

La mujer tenía todo el aspecto de estar a punto de desmoronarse.

—Gracias. Verte me ha resultado muy tranquilizador. Tengo que intentar recordar que un joven con problemas se puede convertir en un adulto de provecho. —Sue abrió la puerta del coche—. Pero tú eras listo y responsable. Mis nietos son... Oh, no importa.

Edward quiso dejarla marchar, pero había visto a demasiada gente con su misma desesperación. Su hermana y él también. Y nadie fue a ayudarlos.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

La mujer negó con la cabeza, con los labios apretados. Edward la observó sentarse detrás del volante y maniobrar el coche, y tuvo la sensación de estar abandonando a una mujer que lo necesitaba.

—Sus nietos se han vuelto a meter en problemas —comentó Esme, que se había puesto a su lado.

—Eso es lo que me parece a mí también.

—Pensé que ibas a ofrecerte para hablar con ellos.

—Lo he pensado, pero estoy aquí por Bella. —Edward miró al café—. ¿Has cerrado la puerta?

—Sí, pero no me hace ninguna gracia irme. Es como si ya fuera mío. —Esme fue hacia el coche—. Quizá deberías sugerirle que hablara con un abogado.

—Es una buena idea, mamá, pero primero tiene que reconocer que ocurre algo.

—Ése es el problema.

—De momento vamos al registro a ver qué tienen sobre la escritura del café. Me gustaría saber si ha habido algún problema con la propiedad en el pasado.

—Y tú creías que sólo te estaba utilizando.

—Conseguir el historial de una escritura es caro. Conmigo tienes una ganga.

…

Al día siguiente continuó lloviendo. Bella despertó y encontró a Edward vistiéndose, no con vaqueros y la camisa de pintar, sino con traje y corbata.

—No sabía que te lo habías traído —mencionó Bella.

Edward se volvió hacia ella mientras se hacía el nudo de la corbata.

—Tengo una reunión con Marcus.

Bella se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con la sábana.

—¿Para qué tienes que hablar con tu jefe?

—Para decirle que lo dejo —explicó—. No te preocupes, es definitivo.

—No lo he dudado.

—Claro que sí, pero no te lo reprocho.

Bella le tomó la mano y se la llevó a la mejilla, haciendo un esfuerzo para creer en la nueva versión de Edward que tenía a su lado, más atento y comprensivo.

—¿Seguirás así aun después de que arreglemos lo nuestro y sigamos juntos?

Edward dio un paso atrás.

—Creía que ya habíamos quedado en que íbamos a seguir juntos e intentar arreglar las cosas.

—Procura no enfadarte —pidió ella—. Tengo miedo.

—No tienes que volver a tenerlo.

Bella tiró de él hacia abajo y le acarició los labios con los dedos.

—Tengo miedo de perderte.

—No tienes que volver a temerlo nunca más.

Edward le abrió la boca con la suya, y ella sintió la pasión nueva y maravillosa en sus labios, pero todavía demasiado frágil.

—Tengo que irme. —Edward se levantó, inquieto, con la respiración acelerada—. No hagas mucho esfuerzo.

—Tú tampoco. —Él cerró la puerta y ella se echó a reír. Sólo dos personas que se querían tanto podían ser tan tontos.

…

El trayecto a Hartford le llevó menos que de costumbre. Edward encontró a Marcus y a Jane en su despacho repasando sus casos.

En cuanto Marcus lo vio hizo una señal a Jane para que volviera a su despacho y se sentó en la silla de Edward, dejando la silla del cliente para éste.

—Buenos días —saludó su jefe.

—Has estado ocupado.

—Querías hacer esto deprisa.

Cuanto antes terminara todo mejor. Sentía ciertos remordimientos que prefería olvidar cuanto antes.

—Me gustaría terminar los casos que están cerca de juicio.

—Me alegra oír eso. ¿No quieres oír que estás cometiendo un error? —preguntó su jefe.

—No.

—¿Quién te ha hecho una oferta? ¿Qué bufete ha conseguido convencerte y con qué?

—No tengo otro trabajo. Te dije la verdad. Me voy porque Bella no se siente segura, y quiero empezar de nuevo con ella en un lugar donde no tenga los malos recuerdos de aquí.

—Hemos detenido a la mujer.

—Marcus, no puedo creer que seas tan insensible. Bella no podrá olvidar lo sucedido por mucho que condenen a Victoria Durance a mil años de cárcel. ¿Por qué tengo que molestarme en decírtelo?

—Porque lo que pasó es una vergüenza, pero es parte de la vida. ¿Vas a salir corriendo cada vez que alguien asuste a tu esposa?

—Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para hacerla feliz.

Edward se sintió como un idiota por decirlo, pero quizá fuera su castigo por haber descuidado su relación con ella.

—Será mejor que pongas en orden tus prioridades, amigo.

—Ya lo he hecho.

Ahora se sentía mejor. Siempre había puesto su trabajo por delante, igual que Marcus Dean, hasta el punto de que ahora éste se sentía con todo el derecho a tratarlo con el desprecio propio de quien comparte las mismas ideas que él estaba abandonando. Pero ahora él era por encima de todo esposo y algún día sería padre. Edward estiró la mano y se hizo con la carpeta del primer caso del montón.

—Podemos empezar con éste.

…

Bella encontró un cuaderno de bocetos en el armario de Edward. Hubiera preferido papel cuadriculado pero éste le serviría. En la cocina buscó por los cajones hasta que encontró un lápiz con una buena goma.

Armándose con una taza de leche con cacao y los inesperados rayos de sol que se colgaban por la ventana de la cocina, empezó a dibujar. Una casa. La casa que había soñado toda la vida.

Tres chimeneas, una en el salón como era lo normal, pero Bella añadió otra en la cocina y otra en el dormitorio principal. Imaginó la espaciosa habitación con sitio de sobra para la amplia cama de anticuario que compró incluso antes de conocer a Edward. Pintarían las paredes de color azul claro y añadirían cortinas de tejido suave para tener intimidad pero sin perder la luz del sol o de la luna.

Añadió un despacho para Edward, un cuarto de coser para ella, estanterías empotradas en las paredes en el amplio rellano donde también habría espacio para dos sillones y una mesa.

Un cuarto de jugar para los niños que tanto ansiaba tener. Un hogar que mantendría unida a la familia.

Apartó el dibujo para admirar su trabajo, y la realidad se impuso. Edward y ella todavía no habían hablado del futuro, pero cuando él salió de casa para presentar su dimisión, ella salió a dar un paseo por el cabo y disfrutar de la nueva felicidad que sentía.

Pasear por el cabo siempre le daba ideas sobre el futuro, unas ideas que había rechazado en el pasado consciente de que Edward nunca consideraría la idea de vivir en una casa contigua a la de sus padres.

Pero aquel día, sintiéndose que por fin estaba a punto de liberarse del miedo y los recuerdos que tanto le dolían, no pudo resistir sentirse optimista. Y nadie tenía que saber que estaba soñando despierta.

La casa continuaba apareciendo en su mente, como si llevara años pensando en ella. Y así era. Una casa al estilo tradicional de Cape Cod, más grande que la de sus suegros, con cuatro dormitorios, porque Edward y ella siempre habían hablado de tener varios hijos. Y esos hijos siempre querrían tener un hogar al que regresar.

—Muy bonita. —Bella se sobresaltó y Carlisle le puso una mano en el hombro—. Perdona, no quería asustarte. Pero nunca he visto trabajar a un arquitecto.

—Ni siquiera es un plano, sólo son unos bocetos —observó ella, bebiendo un trago de leche—. Creía que habías salido de pesca.

—He venido antes. Es lo bueno que tiene ser tu propio jefe. ¿Aún no sabes nada de Edward?

—¿Esperabas su llamada? Tiene que cerrar muchos casos con su jefe. —Bella se sentó más recta en la silla—. ¿No irás a pintar solo?

—No, es tarde, y con esta lluvia, estoy pensando en contratar a alguien que sepa pintar con pistola. Tengo que salir en el barco varios días seguidos. —Carlisle echó un vistazo a su alrededor, como si pudiera ver a través de las paredes y los techos—. ¿Aún no ha venido Esme?

Su mujer se había ido justo después de comer.

—No sé nada de ella. Creo que sigue intentando sacarle información a Sue, pero ella me tiene miedo.

—¿Has salido a dar un paseo?

—Me apetecía.

No podía decirle que era una especie de celebración. Sonriendo, Carlisle miró los bocetos.

—Me la imagino en el cabo.

—Yo también. —Pero Edward no compartiría su entusiasmo.

—No le diré nada a Edward.

Bella cerró el cuaderno.

—Conoces muy bien a tu hijo.

—Sí.

Carlisle se sentó en la silla frente a ella y le tocó la mano por encima de la mesa.

—Perdóname por haberme puesto tan insoportable anoche. Me pasa cuando estoy preocupado. Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que también debo disculparme con mi hijo.

—Donde hay confianza da asco —dijo ella dejando el lápiz junto al papel y sonriendo comprensiva—. Estamos todos muy tensos.

—¿Sabe Edward algo de eso? —preguntó Carlisle señalando los bocetos de la casa de sus sueños.

—No tiene ni idea —confesó ella, a pesar de que hubiera preferido no tener que responder a la pregunta. Ella quería vivir en un lugar como Kline y estaba empezando a desearlo demasiado.

—Tiene derecho a saber lo que quieres —observó Carlisle echando la silla hacia atrás, de repente impaciente consigo mismo—. Ya empiezo otra vez a sermonearte. —Se puso en pie—. No me gusta pedir disculpas, así que me voy al establo. Normalmente siempre encuentro algo que hacer.

—Olvídalo, Carlisle. A veces los consejos se agradecen.

Bella fue a la nevera y la abrió, pensando en tener la cena preparada para cuando volvieran Edward y Esme.

—Mi hijo quiere que su matrimonio funcione. ¿Sabes lo mucho que te quiere?

Bella miró al interior del frigorífico, sin apenas ver lo que había en su interior, sorprendida por las palabras de Carlisle. Claro que tenía que saber lo que Edward sentía por ella. Dejar el trabajo era un mensaje muy elocuente, pero ella necesitaba más.

—Estás volviendo a hacerlo —trató de bromear ella.

—No es un consejo. Más bien una realidad que mi hijo parece incapaz de expresar.

¿Cómo podían estar Carlisle y Esme tan seguros de los sentimientos de su hijo?

—Mira, chuletas de cerdo.

—Y evidentemente es lo que necesitas oír por encima de todo.

La intromisión de su suegro la sorprendió. No imaginaba a Carlisle analizando tan profundamente sus sentimientos, los de su hijo y su matrimonio, y no quería que le dijera esas cosas a Edward. Era su lucha, con su esposo. Esta vez sería ella quien resentiría la intromisión de sus padres si no dejaban de intentar ayudarlo con tanto ahínco.

Carlisle notó su impaciencia.

—Estaré fuera. Así no hablaré.

—No te pido que te vayas —musitó ella—, sólo que nos dejen espacio.

—Y yo intento decirte que eres tanto mi hija como Edward es mi hijo. Esme y yo los queremos a los dos. Después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, he pensado que podía decírtelo.

Bella le tocó el hombro.

—No era necesario, siempre lo he sabido —dijo. Cohibida por sus propias palabras, le dio la espalda—. ¿Me ayudas a preparar la cena?

Bella sacó de la nevera zanahorias y apio, repollo y cebollas y dos tipos diferentes de calabacín.

—Si corto estas verduras, ¿querrás asarlas? Oh, mira, también hay una berenjena.

—Tú siéntate, yo las cortaré. Edward y Esme no querrán que te esfuerces en la cocina.

Carlisle se hizo con las verduras y las dejó en la encimera, junto a una tabla azul de cortar.

—Estoy bien, y hay sitio para los dos.

Carlisle encendió el grill en el jardín y volvió a entrar corriendo, temblando.

—¡Qué frío hace!

—¿Sí? ¿Quieres que las prepare en la sartén?

—No, me pondré una cazadora. Voy a subir a buscar una que no huela a pescado. A Edward también le gustan asadas, y quizá Esme tenga algo que celebrar.

Cuando se quedó sola, Bella miró el reloj y pensó en llamar a Edward. Seguramente estaría metido en un atasco. Y Esme debía de estar negociando el contrato del siglo.

Carlisle bajó más abrigado y dispuesto a ayudarla. Dejó el abrigo en el respaldo de una silla y empezó a cortar en silencio junto a Bella. Poco después la puerta se abrió y entraron Edward y su madre.

—¿Estaban juntos? —preguntó Carlisle.

Bella estudió la expresión de su marido en busca de la reacción de Marcus Dean. ¿Y si había conseguido convencerlo para que continuara trabajando con él?

—Hemos llegado a la vez —explicó Esme.

Edward vio a su mujer trabajando junto a su padre, y le gustó. Tomó un trozo de repollo crudo y se lo llevó a la boca.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? Ya sé que es muy tópico, pero en este momento me encantaría tener una cámara.

Bella le dio un codazo a Carlisle.

—Esperaba escuchar algún comentario sarcástico cuando volvieran, ¿tú no? —Bella miró a Edward, impaciente por saber algo—. Así que decidí empezar con la cena con la ayuda de tu padre.

Edward se echó a reír. Esme le quitó el abrigo de la mano.

—Yo casi nunca lo consigo. Es imposible meter a tu padre en la cocina como no sea para comer. Y no porque no tenga talento —masculló, y fue a colgar los abrigos—. Más vale que te acostumbres, Carlisle. Tendrás que echarme una mano si quieres comer cuando esté abierto el café.

—¿Has conseguido el local?

—Lo sabré esta noche o mañana. —Esme le puso una mano en la nuca y tiró de él para darle un beso—. Así que más vale que te prepares un buen delantal.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—¿No le servirá el de goma que usa en el barco?

—No permitiré que eso entre en mi casa —regañó Esme—. Hm, ¿qué estan preparando?

Edward se lavó las manos, sacó un cuchillo del cajón y dio un empujoncito a Bella.

—Hazme sitio, yo lo hago.

—Si puedo pasearme por toda la ciudad, puedo cortar unas cuantas verduras —indicó ella—. Esme, hoy cenaremos verduras asadas, chuletas de cerdo y arroz.

—¿Qué tal en Hartford? —preguntó Carlisle.

Menos mal que preguntó alguien. Bella estaba tan ansiosa que temía no poder disimular. Edward metió el cuchillo en la berenjena.

—Bien. Sin problemas, aunque todavía no tengo una fecha definitiva. —Miró a Bella—. Deberíamos hablarlo, pero me gustaría terminar los casos que he llevado a juicio.

—Lo entiendo, no puedes abandonar ahora a esos clientes, pero ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha dicho Marcus?

—No le ha hecho mucha gracia. —Edward cortó la berenjena en rodajas sin levantar la vista—. Me ha sugerido que ponga en orden mis prioridades.

—¿Tus priori...? —exclamó Bella, indignada—. ¿No era lo mismo que te estaba pidiendo yo?

—Carlisle, será mejor que... vayamos al salón —sugirió Esme.

—No, mamá, no importa. —Edward terminó de cortar la berenjena y buscó otra verdura, sin inmutarse—. Le he dicho que ya lo he hecho, y hemos repasado mis casos.

—¿Eso ha sido todo? —preguntó Bella, sin atreverse a creerlo.

—He dejado el trabajo. Ahora tenemos que decidir qué vamos a hacer. Vamos a empezar de cero.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono a su espalda.

—Si es Marcus, díganle que estoy ocupado.

Bella se echó a reír.

—¿Así que no piensa dejarte marchar tan fácilmente?

—Me ha dicho que me llamaría cuando repase mis notas.

—Le diré que aún no has llegado a casa —mencionó Esme, descolgando el auricular—. ¿Diga?

—No te he pedido que mientas, mamá —señaló Edward.

Esme movió el brazo en el aire.

—Jasper, ya te dijo que no vio bien a esos chicos y no puede saber... —Les dio la espalda—. Y me temo que no puedes insistir. Edward conoce nuestros derechos.

Fue a colgar el teléfono, pero ante los ojos de Bella, Edward volvió a ser lo que era, un abogado defensor capaz de ver la situación desde un punto de vista más amplio. Detuvo a su madre sujetándola por el brazo.

—No cuelgues, es un juego —dijo Edward quitándole el auricular de la mano—. ¿Qué necesitas, Jasper? —Escuchó un momento en silencio y arrugó el entrecejo—. ¿Cuántos? ¿Todos los del paseo marítimo? —asintió—. En absoluto, ni siquiera los conoce. —Otro silencio—. Está bien, iremos, pero no esperes que Bella te dé una respuesta diferente porque se los enseñes de cerca. —Edward colgó el teléfono. Receloso, miró a Bella.

—Me temo que si no vas ahora pensará que intentas ocultar algo. Me ha preguntado si conoces a Collin y a Brady.

—Estoy empezando a estar harta de sus nombres —espetó Bella y se lavó las manos en el grifo del fregadero—. O mejor dicho, lo que me puedan obligar a decir de ellos.

—No. —Edward se lavó las manos a su lado—. Si no estás segura, te mantienes en lo dicho. No puedes identificarlos y ya está. Es la verdad.

—Lo sé.

Edward miró a su madre.

—No sé cuándo volveremos. No nos esperen para cenar.

—¿Quieren que vayamos con ustedes? —Edward sonrió.

—Bella es capaz de decir la verdad sin tener a toda la pandilla detrás.

—No me refería a ayudarla a huir de la cárcel. Es simplemente apoyo moral.

—Eso es ridículo —expuso Carlisle—. Siento que te hayas visto envuelta en esto, Bella. Es muy molesto.

—Pero seguramente toda una lección sobre las cosas a las que debe enfrentarse Edward todos los días. —Bella se secó las manos y se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. Estoy lista. ¿De qué quiere acusarlos ahora Jasper?

—No te fíes mucho de él. —Edward la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo—. Anoche alguien rompió todos los parquímetros del paseo marítimo. Cree que con un bate de béisbol.

—¿Madera contra metal? Suena a mucho ruido y pocas nueces.

—Metal y cristal —la corrigió Edward—. Algunos de los parquímetros han quedado inservibles, y parece ser que a los Clearwater les gustan los bates de béisbol para sus travesuras, si son los que tú viste.

—Me da un poco de miedo.

—Tranquila. No es nada. O sabes que son ellos, o no lo sabes.

Edward lo repitió una y otra vez, porque ella necesitaba oír que no era una cuestión de suponer o adivinar.

En la comisaría de policía, Jasper salió a recibirlos a la puerta y bajó los escalones.

—No tenemos muchos medios tecnológicos. Ni siquiera un espejo unidireccional, así que vas a tener que entrar en una sala, mirar a Brady y a Collin directamente a la cara y decirme si son los chicos que viste.

—¿Mirarlos? Cielos, ¿cómo se sentirán?

—Lo mismo digo yo —espetó Edward—. Son unos niños.

—Tienen dieciocho años. Si quieren divertirse destruyendo el mobiliario urbano, tienen que aceptar las consecuencias. Sé que eres consciente de los problemas de chicos en su situación, Edward, pero tenemos que atajar el problema antes de que hagan algo grave y se nos vaya de las manos. Y todavía no tengo más sospechosos para el incendio del instituto.

—Claro, ¿y por qué no acusar a dos chicos con problemas? —Edward le pasó un brazo a Bella por el hombro—. Conozco el procedimiento.

—¿Por qué estan tan empeñados en que los dos son inocentes si ni siquiera los conocen?

—No he venido a Kline a encerrar a nadie —indicó ella—. Y tener dieciocho años desde luego no significa que un niño se convierta en adulto de la noche a la mañana.

—Desde luego no tienen el sentido común de un adulto —respondió Jasper.

—Ya basta. —Edward abrió la puerta para Bella—. Terminemos de una vez con esto.

Todos en el interior de la comisaría, incluido un hombre con un cubo y un estropajo, miraron a Bella como si fuera una delincuente. De repente ella entendió el rechazo que Edward sentía hacia los lugares pequeños, donde todo el mundo se conocía.

Jasper abrió una puerta y de repente Bella se encontró en una sala sin ventanas, de pie ante dos jóvenes altos y desgarbados de pelo oscuro y tez morena, de pie en ambos extremos de una mesa alargada gris. Eran idénticos, con la única diferencia de la expresión de angustia en la cara de uno de ellos y la de desprecio en la del otro.

—¿Dónde está su abuela? —preguntó Edward.

—Tienen dieciocho años —repitió Jasper.

Edward lo miró irritado. Bella observó a los jóvenes, que la miraban a su vez, y quiso tranquilizar al que tenía cara de asustado. Jasper parecía estar dispuesto a tomar el miedo por reconocimiento de culpabilidad.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No...

Edward, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, se tensó a su lado.

—Los que vi estaban lejos y no les distinguí la cara. Eran altos, pero no sé cuánto. No puedo decir que éstos sean los niños que vi.

—No son niños, son jóvenes —la corrigió Jasper.

—Te estás pasando —le advirtió Edward.

—Me enfurece que haya jóvenes tan furiosos con su situación familiar que se desahogan con lo que pertenece a todo el mundo.

—Pero nosotros no hemos sido —afirmó el chico enfadado—. ¿Podemos irnos?

—Siéntate y calla —le ordenó Jasper, y miró a Bella.

Ella no dijo nada más. Jasper le hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, y Edward y ella salieron. Jasper los siguió.

—Parece que tienes algo en contra de ellos.

—Llevan un año causando problemas. Me preocupa que lleguen tan lejos que ya no podré ayudarlos —detalló Jasper—. Si no fueron ellos los que provocaron el incendio del colegio, no irán a la cárcel. Sue los quiere, pero no puede controlarlos. Yo tengo acceso a departamentos de asistencia social que podrán ayudarlos.

—Sí —masculló Edward—, yo he sido víctima de ese tipo de ayuda.

—Eso fue hace dieciocho años. Las cosas han cambiado.

—Llámanos si nos necesitas, Jasper. Me alegro de verte. —Edward le estrechó la mano. Bella se dejó llevar hacia la puerta—. No puedo creer que te haya obligado a entrar ahí. No es justo, ni para ti ni para ellos.

—Sé que tus padres y tú no confian en el sistema, pero quizá deberíamos asumir que las intenciones de Jasper son buenas.

—Puede tener las mejores intenciones del mundo, pero esos chicos están mejor con una abuela que los quiere que en un sistema que los ve como un número. Y tienen dieciocho años. Jasper podría perder el control del proceso.

Afuera, la acercó más a él y miró a su espalda para ver si alguien los oía.

—¿Los ha reconocido?

—No estoy segura, pero si lo hubiera estado lo habría dicho.

—Bien —dijo Edward.

—No puedo creer que me lo tengas que preguntar. —Ahora le tocó a él sentirse dolido.

—No voy a negar que normalmente trato con gente a la que no le importa ocultar la verdad. —La miró durante un momento—. ¿Les has tenido miedo?

—No dan exactamente miedo.

Esperaron a que pasara un coche patrulla para cruzar hasta su coche. El viento helado se colaba por las solapas abiertas del abrigo de Bella. Ésta se separó de Edward y rodeó el carro.

—Aunque podrían estar confundiéndolos contigo, ya no se parecen a los chicos que vi.

Edward le hizo una indicación para que subiera.

—No digas eso —dijo una vez en el interior inclinándose hacia ella—. No quiero que sientas lástima de mí, y no quiero que me confundas con delincuentes juveniles. Si ellos son los responsables, necesitan ayuda.

—¿Pero no que los encierren?

—Yo los pondría a limpiar las cunetas de las carreteras desde Nueva Escocia a Nueva York.

Bella tiró del cinturón de seguridad, pero no lo abrochó.

—Estoy agotada.

Edward lo abrochó por ella.

—¿Ahora mi trabajo te parece diferente? —preguntó él.

—Ya lo creo —convino ella—. Y yo sólo tengo que pensar en Sue, no en niños pequeños o una esposa que pueda estar embarazada.

—O unos padres que dependan económicamente de los pocos ingresos que pueda tener tu cliente. O simplemente el hecho de que la policía lo considera culpable y tú tienes que demostrar su inocencia cuando es la fiscalía quien debe demostrar la culpabilidad.

—Creo que eso es lo que está pasando. Jasper parece muy seguro.

—El que estaba a la derecha no me daba muy buena espina, pero quizá yo también sería agresivo en su situación, si todo el mundo pensara que me dedico a provocar incendios.

Bella cerró los ojos.

—No puedo creer que se siga estigmatizando a la gente, en este caso dos niños con letras escarlatas.

—¿Pero no decías que te encanta esta ciudad?

—Regodearse así nunca es muy agradable, Edward.

—¿Sigues queriendo vivir aquí?

Bella había mentido sobre eso durante años para salvar su matrimonio.

—Sí, sigo queriendo vivir aquí —afirmó ella, mirando a los ojos de su marido, que estaban cargados de tristeza.

* * *

><p>¿Review?<p>

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Besos


End file.
